


Possession

by rumithe



Series: Possession [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crime, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Murder, master and butler
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 81,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumithe/pseuds/rumithe
Summary: At the age of 6, Thranduil Kern found he could smell out the souls of things, even people. With this talent he married the woman he thought had the most elegant soul in the whole world and his secret was only known to himself and Galion, the son of their family's old butler. When Kern's child Legolas turned 6, Thranduil felt something had changed, Legolas gave him the same feeling his wife used to hold for him. After 7 years of endurance, Kern's family was ruined by the sudden death of Mrs. Kern under the bridge not far from Kern's manor. Every single clue led to Thranduil, but the only one who wanted to solve this doubted murder was Detective Aragorn.
Relationships: Haldir of Lothlórien/Legolas Greenleaf, Thranduil / Galion (Tolkien), Thranduil / Legolas Greenleaf - Relationship
Series: Possession [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629562
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> An earlier work but still not finished.  
> I'll try my best :/
> 
> graphic descriptions of sex included in the content.
> 
> Inspired by Perfume (movie) and Lolita (Nabokov).

Possession

Pro+5.1  
刺耳的撞击声让瑟兰迪尔一瞬间清醒，像是有一个潜藏在他脑部已久的炸弹突然爆炸，让他一下子在惊恐中跌落床下，腰部被身下的相片框硌得生疼，他忍不住痛吟了一声，跌跌撞撞的爬起来，刚从梦境里摔落进现实的他视线渐渐清晰，又一次看见他乱糟糟的租房。他想念自己的家，那里他把一切安排的井井有条，甚至不允许后花园有一丝的不妥。他清晰地记得，他曾和妻子在那里种过一棵梧桐树，在她怀上莱戈拉斯的那一天。  
他想念自己的家，但是他知道待在家里太过危险。  
门外的撞击声还在继续，连带着对方大喊他的名字叫他立刻出来，但他却不慌忙，好像是游走在那爆炸后的残余中，望着眼前的狼藉，痴痴地等待绝望的结果。他到卫生间洗了洗自己的脸，挂掉下巴上的胡渣，然后寻了一件得体的衣服穿上，踱回了自己凌乱的卧室，从地上拾起那相片框，里面有他，还有他妻子和莱戈拉斯。他感觉身体里的一切都被抽离，一切都离他而去。他伸手抚摸着玻璃片后的面孔，颤抖着把相框贴在自己的前额，他好像在抽泣，又像在寻找着什么。  
果然，再没过一分钟，门被撞开，几个警察破门而入，带头的那个人他认识。他在几年前见过他，和他一样，他们的容颜都好像苍老了不止这半个十年。  
“瑟兰迪尔，好久不见。”男人仍然没有好好挂掉自己的胡须，这让瑟兰迪尔禁不住一笑。  
“没错，我在这里呢。”瑟兰迪尔将相框轻放在床上，刚刚的落魄样好像一下子消失了，在这个人面前，他又瞬间显现出了高傲。  
“你被捕了。”阿拉贡靠近他，有那么一刻他为瑟兰迪尔的毫不反抗有些怀疑，并且恐惧是否暗有玄机，但是并非如此，直到他为他铐上手铐的那一刻，对方也没有挣扎，他只是感觉到瑟兰迪尔的呼吸稍微有些急促。  
他把瑟兰迪尔铐着推搡到了警车里，瑟兰迪尔向居民楼望去的时候，看见那些似乎从未谋面的邻居们在周围张望着，他不免自嘲地一笑，知道这是结束。  
“我们还有好多事情没解决呢。”阿拉贡在后视镜里看着他。  
“有关莱戈拉斯？”  
“不止。”

Chapter1 +0.1  
“我能肯定瑟兰迪尔有问题。”阿拉贡几乎就要因为眼前自己长官的不理睬而愤怒地摔东西了,“你只要给我搜查令，我一定能找出一些东西，他妻子根本就不是自杀的，还有他儿子……”  
“她从桥上跳下来，”索林安然地坐在自己的座位上看着他，“我们是在桥下发现她的尸体的，而且尸检表明在此之前没有打斗反抗的痕迹……”  
“你当然不明白！”阿拉贡狠狠地拍了索林的办公桌，“你没有去她的葬礼，我亲眼看到瑟兰迪尔对莱戈拉斯……你只要批准我——”  
“谈话结束了！”索林对他下属冒犯的行为感到十分的不满，他也厌倦了他的固执，“她就是自杀的，即使是瑟兰迪尔谋杀她，那我们也没有什么办法，他有任何可行的办法中止我们的搜查，而且不仅是我，你们都会遭殃！想保住你的工作以后继续维持正义，你就告诉你自己这个案子已经结了！”  
阿拉贡气冲冲地离开警长的办公室，被索林轰出去的时候他几乎就想告诉他即使他开除他，他也会继续调查这个案子，不管他愿意不愿意，没有人阻挡得了他。他迎面撞上一个有些矮小但是十分强壮的人，阿拉贡礼貌地赔了一句道歉，然后找他的搭档巴德。他一定在两个街区外的那个酒吧喝酒，阿拉贡不自觉地咧了下嘴角，他有时候也希望自己能够像巴德那样过好自己的日子，虽然这有些愧对其他人——他无可奈何的放弃伤害了谁？他想到那个刚刚满14岁的莱戈拉斯，在葬礼上他看着那对父子，瑟兰迪尔的表情冷静严肃，但这跟他平常的姿态没有什么大致的区别，但是莱戈拉斯却在他身旁痛苦地发抖，脸色苍白。母亲去世对于一个青少年来说必定是极大的创伤，但是阿拉贡隐约感觉到会有更多的事情发生，而且比真正的精神折磨还要恶劣。  
他驱车赶到Scandal，寻到巴德常常去的那个位置，果然见他在那里一个人喝着冰啤酒。他走过去坐在他对面的位置上。  
巴德抬眼看他，呵呵一笑，“怎么样？我说的没错吧？”  
“索林是个混蛋。”阿拉贡说道，“这案子不可能这么简单。”  
“混蛋还能当警长呢，我这个正人君子却只能在这里喝喝酒。”巴德推给他一瓶未开的啤酒，“走着来的？”  
“开车来的。”阿拉贡把酒推回去。  
“随你便。”巴德耸耸肩，他的视线略过阿拉贡的身后，好像被什么吸引去了注意，他拍拍阿拉贡的胳膊，凑近对他说，“后面有个惊喜。”  
阿拉贡转头看过去，发现隔了几个位置的座位上坐着莱戈拉斯——他太好认了，从阿拉贡第一眼见到莱戈拉斯的时候他就记住这男孩清秀的面孔，金黄色的长发被整齐地梳理在脑后，冰蓝色的眼睛因为恐惧注视人的时候还有些游离，这是他最基本的特征，而且让人过目不忘，他是长得好看的那一类男孩，但是他还没有向真正的男孩迈进，缺少了一些男性的气质。若只是看他背影，倒像一个刚进入青春期的小姑娘。  
“我记得他刚14岁吧？”巴德问。  
“我觉得这地方他可不应该来。”阿拉贡起身的时候被巴德拉住。  
“他正处于崩溃边缘呢，要我母亲就这么猝然离世我也会找个酒吧冷静冷静。”  
“他在这里可冷静不了，”阿拉贡说，“而且你第一次来酒吧的时候没像他这么大。”说罢，阿拉贡走过去，好像是突然注意到莱戈拉斯一样，向他问好，正当要提醒他的年龄和此时此地不太相称的时候，莱戈拉斯立刻打断了他。  
“我知道我不该来这里。”男孩的声音还有些颤抖。  
“我知道你很伤心，但是一切都会过去的。”阿拉贡自然地坐到对面，尝试跟他提起那些莱戈拉斯不敢回想的事情，但这是一个很好的机会，他可以从莱戈拉斯嘴里套出话，也许有那么一句就可以让他把瑟兰迪尔抓住，而这个孩子不用再受更多的煎熬。  
“你和你父亲过得还好吗？”  
莱戈拉斯抬眼警惕地望着他，被那双冰蓝色的眸子一瞪，还真让阿拉贡吓了一跳。  
“我们过得不好。”他的声音瞬间沙哑。  
“我知道，瑟兰迪尔是你唯一的亲人了，”阿拉贡让自己的语气更柔和一些，“他会好好照顾你。”真是说谎不打草稿，他对自己说。  
“他们告诉我母亲是自杀，”莱戈拉斯望向别处，阿拉贡看出他的眼圈泛起了微红，“但是这根本没有道理，我们一直相处得很好，我还记得，每天我回到家里的时候，她已经在厨房做饭了，她总是叫我先去后花园里为花浇水，每当我浇完最后一株花的时候，父亲就会准时回到家……我们三个人一起吃晚饭，早饭的时候父亲总是先走，他离开的时候会亲吻母亲的头发，然后叫我过来也那样摸摸我的头发——自从我十一岁以后，我就不让再让他摸我的头了，怕同学笑话我，但是母亲总是笑盈盈的，告诉我没什么关系，他们以后会嫉妒的。她总是那么快乐，也很少掉眼泪……  
“她有时候做饭不小心割到手的时候，也不会掉眼泪，但是她会为了我和父亲哭，所以我们两个决定一定不要让她难过，也不要让她生气——这一切都太美好了……根本没有理由她会自杀的，她为了我们也不会自杀的……”他说着，身体也开始发抖，阿拉贡很高兴他说了这么多，即使这对于他找到瑟兰迪尔把柄来说并没有什么用，他期待看到这孩子美好的笑脸，但是却不料这笑容混在男孩努力抑制住的眼泪里。  
“我会帮你找出凶手的。”阿拉贡说道，“而且，如果你有任何线索或者信息，告诉我，我一定会追下去，他不会就这样逍遥法外。”他希望自己能够表现出自己暗示着瑟兰迪尔，可是他有些畏惧如果他表现得太明显，莱戈拉斯会生气地把他轰走。  
“你会吗？”莱戈拉斯看着他。  
“我会的。”阿拉贡点头，“我希望你能有幸福的人生。”  
“你为什么这么想？”  
阿拉贡张了张嘴，不知道为什么莱戈拉斯这么问，他认为这些曾经生活在美好家庭里的孩子应该拥有一样光明的未来，而不是因为这些突如其来的事故落到深渊——这么说，或许他太狭隘了，他应该希望世界上所有的孩子都有光明的未来。  
“因为你这样的年纪不应该因此堕落，你要向前看，等我找到凶手的那一天，我会告诉你。”阿拉贡说道，“你母亲也一定希望你过得幸福，即使没有她陪在你身边。”  
莱戈拉斯就那样愣愣地忘了他，好像不明白他在说什么似的。  
“莱戈拉斯……”  
“谢谢。”莱戈拉斯说道，“我只是不知道我是否能真的往前看……”  
“你父亲呢？他说过些什么？”  
不要太明显。阿拉贡右眼跳了一下。  
“他没说什么，母亲去世以后，他就不太说话了，只是葬礼的时候安慰了我，其他时候他都在自己的房间工作。我想我该理解他，他需要冷静，像我一样，等这阵过去之后，我们就会好起来，即使，我不能确定——”  
阿拉贡不免有些失望，他还是一点信息都没找出来。  
“我希望他爱我。”莱戈拉斯说道。  
“他当然很爱你。”  
“我希望他还能像以前一样爱我，”莱戈拉斯垂下眼，“在这一切发生之后。”

Chapter2 +0.1  
莱戈拉斯从酒精促使的疼痛中醒来，视线中是重叠的幻影，但是他能认出来那是在他自己的家，周围的墙壁都是让人舒心的新绿色，他记得是他十岁时候和瑟兰迪尔一起刷上的，他那时候还气愤地踢翻了一桶油漆，因为他想要把墙刷成蓝色。  
他不应该喝酒。  
而且该死的，他是怎么进去的酒吧？  
他好像还遇到了一个警察，那个警察的模样他记得很清楚，不过他却记不得他的名字。他曾经想要带他去审问，但是瑟兰迪尔却坚决拒绝了，他说，“我希望你能给我们一些时间，他总是容易激动”。  
他很少看见那种对瑟兰迪尔不作出唯诺是从的人，那个警察是一个。他甚至还跟瑟兰迪尔争论了一番，这让沉浸在失去母亲的悲痛中的莱戈拉斯有了点小激动，他不想错过任何一个人同父亲吵架，即使他们没有人能说得过瑟兰迪尔。  
他不知道自己是怎么回的家，但是他已经清楚自己的酒量差得要命，那个警察走后就喝了一瓶啤酒就开始神志不清，也许他还吐了。  
他又躺了十分钟，等待脑中的阵痛消失以后，他才拖着自己疲惫的身体下了床，每一次迈出脚步就像投了块铅一样，摇摇晃晃地险些摔倒。  
等到他蹒跚到客厅的时候，看见瑟兰迪尔正坐在沙发上看报纸，穿着一件松散的运动服，脸颊还泛着通红，褐色的头发还未打上发胶，鬓角还有微微的卷曲——莱戈拉斯想他大概刚刚晨跑完。瑟兰迪尔显然对上面的内容不悦，紧锁着眉头，发觉到莱戈拉斯后，他纠结的模样就消失了，举而代之的是张稳重的面孔，没有过多的笑意。  
“早上好，儿子。”  
“早上好……”莱戈拉斯定在那里不再靠近，游离的眼神锁定在父亲身上，他正要说些什么，瑟兰迪尔又立刻打断了他。  
“加里安昨天带你回来的，能把你从这么大的地方找出来，我真应该给他加工资了，”瑟兰迪尔不再看着他，“另外，你暂时不用去学校了。”  
“为什么？”莱戈拉斯又感觉到脑中的疼痛，“我不会再去酒吧了。大概晚上就可以好起来。”  
“事实上，跟那没什么关系。”瑟兰迪尔耸了耸肩，拿起一旁的苹果和刀，娴熟的削起来，“你需要换个环境。”  
“我不需要换个环境，那会更让人奇怪的。”莱戈拉斯说。  
“我觉得你需要独立一点。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我找了一所很好的私立寄宿学校，下个月我会开车送你过去，加里安会告诉你具体安排，你最近几天收拾一下东西。”瑟兰迪尔抬头看了一眼疑惑又愤怒的男孩，“还有什么问题吗？”  
“你要赶我走吗？”莱戈拉斯觉得这不可思议，但他跟他父亲一样，知道自己要学会保持冷静，“你都没问我意见。”  
“我这么做是希望你尽快适应，而且如果我问你，大多会让你不高兴，但那没办法改变你要去寄宿学校的事实。”瑟兰迪尔把苹果削完，搁在一旁透明的玻璃碗里，“而且我以后会更忙，你住宿舍和住在家里其实没有什么区别，何况你还有一个室友，这不是更好吗？”  
“宿舍里可没有100寸的液晶电视。”  
“我怎么不记得你喜欢看电视？”  
莱戈拉斯气愤地补充了一句：“反正没有，万一我想看呢？”  
“我会让校长叫人在你宿舍里安一台。”  
“有钱没地方花。”莱戈拉斯嘟囔了一句，当然这是他叛逆中一个小小的举动罢了，他只是还没想好要离开瑟兰迪尔。  
“你得习惯没有我。”  
“这都是借口，是不是这样？”莱戈拉斯突然一个稀奇古怪的问题让瑟兰迪尔有点吓到，“还是你自己不清楚了？”  
“说话讲清楚。”  
“你非要我说出来吗？”  
“我愿意你说出来。”瑟兰迪尔一副波澜不惊的样子让莱戈拉斯更加气愤了。  
莱戈拉斯走到他面前，他一米七的身高终于可以俯视他这个一向高高在上的父亲了。  
“葬礼那天晚上，你跟我说能不能……”  
“那是个错误！”瑟兰迪尔的愤怒几乎从那双瞬间警惕起来的冰蓝色眼睛里喷出来了，莱戈拉斯头皮一麻，但是没有退缩，他仍然望着愠怒的父亲，想要接着说下去。  
“我答应了，然后我们睡在一起，你跟喝醉了一样对我说你爱我——”  
“我当时太想你的母亲了，”瑟兰迪尔自己也被刚刚可怕的语气吓到了，他这次打断莱戈拉斯的方式要柔和多了，“以后不会再发生那种事情。”  
“你爱我，你不承认吗？”  
“父亲当然要爱他的儿子。”  
“像爱人的那种吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔尝试抵制住自己想要把莱戈拉斯狠狠揍一顿的冲动，想结束这个荒唐的话题，可是那些画面却迟迟不能离开自己的脑海。他看着莱戈拉斯的长发披在两肩，想起死去的妻子，而少年面孔的轮廓又与她有几分相似，他意识到自己像莱戈拉斯说的一样——他自己已经混乱了，背后也出现了一层冷汗。他几乎那时候就觉得那个女子又回来了，可是那股美丽的气息却萦绕在他的鼻间，不停地提醒他站在他面前的人的身份。  
他清晰地感觉到这味道甚至不及他妻子身上的香水味浓烈，妻子喜欢的味道都很淡，但是那股气味更加缥缈，一直徘徊在他四周，甚至淹没在空气中，有着雏菊一般的温和。瑟兰迪尔想要闭上眼再去渐渐享受少年身上美妙的香气，但是他明白自己不能像上一次一样真的屈服于自己的欲望，那是他三十四年来犯的最蠢的错误。  
“不会。”他说完站起来，看起来并没有受那气味的影响，他尽量让自己走得快一些，因为他心里的矛盾几乎让他头晕。莱戈拉斯看着离开的父亲，失落地坐到沙发上，拿起父亲为他削的苹果。  
瑟兰迪尔走到自己的书房，昨晚未批完的公文还尴尬地摊在书桌上，他坐到座椅上后才松了一口气，清楚那味道离他远了很多。  
他不能再这么下去。

Chapter3 +0.2  
瑟兰迪尔一般开车的时候只会眼睛盯着路，而不去观望街边的情景，但是他今天却出乎意料地和自己的儿子讨论在两侧行走的路人们，好像他和他们每一个人都认识。莱戈拉斯听着他说那些人做过的好事坏事，一声不吭地坐在后座从后视镜里望着他父亲，但是对方却丝毫不给他眼神的交流。他当然生气了，可是也不算是，他还很恐惧。他不清楚自己恐惧的究竟是什么，也许是即将离开他的父亲，这个男人什么都做得出来——当然了，他会用正当的手段，不然他也不能把自己的事业搞得这么好，夏天的时候还可以让莱戈拉斯在自己家的泳池里和他的朋友们玩乐。他是害怕他这算是“抛弃”他。  
但是瑟兰迪尔只对他表面的愤怒表示理解，殊不知男孩心里那份真的恐惧。自从青春期一到来，孩子们就会变得难以猜测，在外看起来只是一副叛逆乖张的样子，但你不能确定他接下来会有什么幼稚的计划，等待他长大回忆起来才会觉得那多么可笑，又如此可贵。年轻——对于瑟兰迪尔来说，已经很远了。  
“你不准备说些什么？”  
“我倒是以为你会让加里安来送我。”男孩冷笑一声。  
“我之前跟你说过我会亲自来送你。”  
男孩不屑地撇过头，冷哼一声。  
“你为什么不开心？”  
“明知故问啊你。”  
瑟兰迪尔看起来并没有因此受到影响，保持着镇静的姿态，但这仍提醒了他那次意外，他希望莱戈拉斯不要看出来——  
葬礼上的莱戈拉斯看起来几乎濒临崩溃，没有那份不愿意表露悲伤的执拗，不像一个倔强的14岁的男孩子，他的长发被整齐地理到背后，在瑟兰迪尔身旁发抖。  
瑟兰迪尔鼻间一直充斥着香味，但也同样都是十分清淡的香气，不只是摆放在妻子身边的百合花的香气，还掺杂着他一直知晓并且为之疯狂的味道，但是他这么多年都能够很好地忍受自己的欲望，因为他知道要为什么负责——这个家庭。  
他的精神一直紧绷着，莱戈拉斯拉住他的手的那一瞬间他感觉自己身体像窜过一束电流似的，前额聚集起来汗液，他下意识地看了一眼自己的孩子，然后揽过他的肩，希望能带给他一些安慰，抬起头的时候，他看见那个叫阿拉贡的警察正移开盯着他的目光。  
他自然也会有些恐惧。  
葬礼仪式过后，他亲吻了莱戈拉斯的头发，他只在他五岁前这么做过，因为当男孩的身体愈发长大，身上的味道浓烈程度没有一些增长，却让他日趋疯狂，他有一夜甚至做噩梦想要带着莱戈拉斯永远地离开，但是他清楚地知道，他这样做的后果。  
“一切都会好起来的。”他拥抱莱戈拉斯。  
“我爱您。”莱戈拉斯在他耳边特别轻地说道，好像害怕别人听见一样，小心翼翼，瑟兰迪尔甚至感觉到他心脏加快跳动的那个瞬间。  
他没有回应莱戈拉斯的话，只是给予拥抱。他总觉得那个警察在一直看着他，所以他不敢轻举妄动。  
晚上回到家后已经将近十点了，因为他和莱戈拉斯同妻子的父母待了很长时间，那对老夫妇看起来和妻子一样温和礼貌，他很少见到他们，但是那感觉也很像一个家。  
他听着莱戈拉斯在卫生间洗漱，自己却异常不安，他坐在床沿猛烈地喘着气，好像被男孩身上的味道折磨得无法呼吸，脑子里也十分混乱。他甚至认为，是他反应过慢，导致他在葬礼上的悲伤被转移到现在。  
瑟兰迪尔走到卫生间看到莱戈拉斯的背影，他已经把头发散开了，优雅地披在两肩和背后，瑟兰迪尔感觉到自己有些眩晕。  
“你今晚可以和我睡吗？”  
男孩被呛了一口水，回头望着他，嘴边的泡沫还没有被冲洗下去，可是却让他在瑟兰迪尔的眼里更加好看了。  
他迟疑了半分钟，瑟兰迪尔很后悔问了这个问题，正好转身离去的时候，莱戈拉斯突然答应了，“好啊。”  
他躺在床上，约莫十分钟后莱戈拉斯才像只小动物似的钻进他的被子里，冰凉的皮肤贴上瑟兰迪尔因为纠结痛苦而滚烫的手臂。  
“你不是发烧了吧。”男孩在他身边说道。  
瑟兰迪尔转过身看见他在夜里照映着月光的眼睛，抱住他。  
瑟兰迪尔应该说些什么的，他此后每一次回想这一天，他都会后悔自己没有说些什么，不然就不会发生那些事情。  
而发生那些事的原因也有部分是莱戈拉斯也没有说些什么。  
瑟兰迪尔颤动地把脸贴向莱戈拉斯的脖子，吸气的时候那股味道几乎冲昏了他的头脑，直至他最后的理智防线也崩坏。他开始把莱戈拉斯抱得更紧，甚至把男孩的一只腿环在自己的腰上，他闭着眼嗅着那让他失去理智的美妙的体香，抚摸男孩下身光滑的皮肤，随后伸进男孩的睡衣，他感觉到自己的欲望越来越强，他睁开眼希望对方给他一个警示，可是莱戈拉斯除了顺从什么都没做。他自己觉得绝望——他无法摆脱这种味道了，他不知道他以后会做出什么，这些重要的问题又很快在他的脑海里消失，好像是那味道伸出了几千个触手，撞击着他已经脆弱不堪的神经，将已经完全失去抵抗的他缠绕住，温柔地把他扔进那罪恶的深渊。  
瑟兰迪尔喘息了一声，然后继续深入，不过这只停留在抚摸上，他满足于这种皮肤的接触，这让他拥有足够的愉悦。他慢慢地更加贴近这副年轻的躯壳，想要获取更多的味道，他一只手解开莱戈拉斯睡衣的扣子，然后靠在他裸露的胸膛上，亲吻着那柔嫩的皮肤。他一直持续着这种让人无法辨清目的的举动，他不停地抚摸，贪婪地嗅着，好像是要开始一场轰轰烈烈的性爱，但又迟迟不前进。他不清楚自己的儿子是否心理如此矛盾——他甚至根本没有去想，被气味环绕的他几乎什么都不想，反而觉得自己好像已经到了天堂一样快乐，没有失去妻子的痛苦，也不在乎孩子的恐惧，也没有思考这种做是否合乎情理与道德。这种气味完全能够让他完全失去理智，在他忍受了这么多年之后终于可以独自占有。  
他对亲吻跃跃欲试。每次两人的嘴唇有一丝碰撞的时候，他都能感觉到那里的气味让他更加疯狂，可是他不敢尝试，只是匆忙但是故作自然地远离，他渐渐感觉到莱戈拉斯的欲望勃起，却没有一点要去脱光对方衣服的冲动，他只需要——  
“如果有下一次，我会选择让你发表意见的。”瑟兰迪尔说道，把车停下，这时莱戈拉斯才意识到他们已经到了目的地——不过离了大概三百多米的样子，周围没有什么人。  
“你不会把我送到一个监狱了吧。”莱戈拉斯说。  
“当然不是，”瑟兰迪尔微微一笑，“这所学校管理比较严，你周日的时候才能出去。”  
莱戈拉斯敢发誓，这会是他活了14年5个月3天34分钟以来，看到过瑟兰迪尔露出的最讨厌的笑容。  
“你个混蛋。”他说道。  
“我们下个月才能见面了，”瑟兰迪尔看了看表，“你还想对我说些什么吗？”  
“为什么是下个月？我周六不可以回家吗？”  
“我要去法国出差。”  
“加里安呢？”  
“他和我一起。”  
“你真是个混蛋！”莱戈拉斯大叫。  
“你还有什么想对我说的？”  
瑟兰迪尔终于回头看他了，莱戈拉斯看着这张英俊的脸，愤怒全部转变为恐惧了，他害怕再也见不到这个人了，即使他说他爱他。他上前一下捧住了自己父亲的脸，然后青涩地吻上对方的唇。  
本来这应该让瑟兰迪尔明白，莱戈拉斯没有恋爱经历，他的亲吻都很笨拙，但那味道扑面而来的瞬间，又把他带回那个该死的晚上——  
瑟兰迪尔感觉自己浑身上下都热得不行，他真的感觉这和做爱没有什么不同，他觉得快乐的发疯，也觉得快感在自己身体里上蹿下跳，让他的血液沸腾起来一样灼烧他的身体。他按着莱戈拉斯的脑袋让他们两个的脸贴近，他喜欢这种感觉，因为他感觉这个男孩的味道只为了他存在。他亲吻男孩的面颊，而男孩因为好奇张大了嘴不知道干什么。瑟兰迪尔终于给予了他一个美丽的吻，带着欲火和占有，一个热烈的法式吻，他感觉到莱戈拉斯的僵硬，但是他完美地结束了这个突兀的吻。  
“我爱您。”莱戈拉斯说道。  
这句话让瑟兰迪尔好像被人从美梦中一巴掌扇醒——他意识到自己所做的恶劣的一切，他呆在那里，好像脱离了这个世界一样。  
“我也爱你。”他失神地喃喃道。

Chapter 4 +0.3  
学校只允许每星期三和星期六晚上和节假日时让学生们和给家人打电话。第一次机会来临时，莱戈拉斯纠结了很久，一直排在队的末尾，等到排到他的时候，面对这个女主管凶神恶煞的模样，他就忍不住出冷汗，踌躇不定，直到对方没好气地把他轰走。他汹汹当潮的青春期让他背地里把那个女子骂出几十条街，但是他又对没人探望他且无家可归而无奈。瑟兰迪尔的确让人给他安了电视，他从来不看，倒是隔壁的男孩们总是半夜偷偷摸摸过来看那愚蠢的棒球赛，而他一个人窝在被子里空想些不切实际的东西。  
比如瑟兰迪尔会来看望他。可是他也越来越恐惧，万一即使一个月以后也没人来找他怎么办？这样他就真的被抛弃了。  
随后他就不愿再想，戴上耳机匆忙地入睡。  
听着那些男孩歇斯底里的叫喊和咒骂就是煎熬。  
星期六下午只有他一个来到传达室，女主管一直盯着他，他头皮一麻，友好地点了点头。  
女主管没再理他。  
他拿起电话，拨了瑟兰迪尔在法国的手机号，他自己有一个本子记录这些无聊的东西，但现在他已经记住了。话筒里过了很久才接通，他有点激动，但却是加里安的声音。  
“少爷，您父亲正在开会。”  
“他竟然让你拿着他的手机？！”  
“他开会从来不带手机，少爷。”  
“太傻了，他不应该在吃饭吗？”  
“少爷，这里现在是晚上10点。”  
莱戈拉斯冷笑一声，其实是想为自己的愚蠢和幼稚找个理由。  
“少爷，您有什么事需要我传达给您父亲吗？”  
“告诉他我把腿摔骨折了。”说罢他便挂断了电话，抬头去望那个女主管，她仍然做着自己的事，即使他说话声音很大，她也没有被撼动。  
怕是这种事她见得太多了。  
莱戈拉斯快速走开了，他得想想自己明天要干什么，他不悦地去寻自己的宿舍楼，但是他在门口碰见了一个熟人。  
“你来干什么？”  
“看看你是不是在尝试恢复。”阿拉贡耸了耸肩。  
“刮刮你的胡子吧。”莱戈拉斯说完正要越过他，但却被对方抓住了胳膊。这让他十分惊恐，一下子甩开了他的手。  
“别烦我。”  
“当时在酒吧的时候你可是礼貌得很。”  
“我想怎样就怎样，你遇见我心情不好的时候了，活该。”莱戈拉斯气急败坏地回答，“如果没别的事，那么我要去制定我的星期日计划了。”  
“瑟兰迪尔不来接你吗？”  
“他去法国了。”  
“公事？”  
“我觉得他寻新欢也不必带着自己的管家。”  
“我记得了，那个干练的棕发小伙子。”  
莱戈拉斯不由得嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，加里安现在已经二十九岁了。  
“祝你好梦。”  
“再等等。”  
“有话快说。”  
阿拉贡这次本想直截了当的问他瑟兰迪尔的问题，可是现在这个年轻的孩子性格反而更加火爆难以掌控了。  
“你要好好管住自己的脾气，青春期不是理由。”说罢，他在夕阳最后垂死挣扎的一刻转身离开，渐渐消失在莱戈拉斯的视野中。  
莱戈拉斯回到宿舍，仍无法计划明天要做什么，他趴在课桌上看着瑟兰迪尔亲手给他做的笔筒。那是一棵梧桐树，和他家后院的那棵树几乎一模一样，只是那棵树没有上面精密刻上的花纹，也没有一个洞——不然那就不能当做笔筒了。树叶被涂成金色，他记得这应该是秋天才会发生的事，瑟兰迪尔却偏偏说这是一棵生长在春天的树，树干上镶嵌着一枚嫩绿色的树叶，上面用白色油漆写着莱戈拉斯的名字。  
说实话，他觉得这挺蠢的。  
他又开始胡思乱想了，直到他终于缓缓睡着。但他从未意识到这个学校会有第二个人同他一样被留在这里。  
那个男生是高他一级的哈尔迪尔，他从来到这里就从未有人再来找他，但莱戈拉斯可没有心情关注这些。他只想自己尽快回家。  
但是哈尔迪尔听说莱戈拉斯了，因为那台100寸液晶电视的优厚待遇。所有人都知道这件事，可是只有他隔壁的同学才有机会来替他享受。  
哈尔迪尔一直很孤独，但他能够抵抗这种寂寞，而且他也有自己的爱好，也许失去了家庭，却让他有很多时间独立思考与做事——制作模型。  
哪怕莱戈拉斯有一点心思去关注这里的人，他就会发现哈尔迪尔简直就是整所学校里最心灵手巧的人，他甚至能用学校里的树枝编织出一顶皇冠。  
但他没有。  
哈尔迪尔当时只是下楼去餐厅，他和主厨的关系很好，主要是他会做各种玩具给那憨厚男人刚刚8岁的女儿。他到三层的时候，看到一扇门半掩着，他心想一定是哪个新生又忘记锁好门，所以追寻着他的善心，他走过去想要关上，却发现了在柔和的灯光下趴在书桌上的莱戈拉斯。他忍不住倒吸一口冷气。  
不是因为他不知道这里还有人和他一样。  
是因为他以为莱戈拉斯是个女孩。  
他有点脸红心跳，莱戈拉斯的背影看起来十分的消瘦，金黄色的头发整齐地搭在背上，他从来没见过会有一个男生留这么长的头发。  
他本该一走了之的，也许那是这个宿舍里那个学生的女朋友，而他一会会回来。  
他纠结了半天，但他太好奇了，于是他走进去，轻手轻脚，望见了那电视，明白这属于那个叫莱戈拉斯的家伙，看来他还是个坏小子。  
他环顾了一下四周，整洁干净，但是床却是一团糟——被子几乎已经掉到地板上了。正当他想要选择离开的时候——他可不想被莱戈拉斯抓到——趴在桌上的莱戈拉斯突然有了点反应，被这小小的骚动惊醒，嘴里却谈吐出慵懒又不耐烦的声音。  
“天啊，老爸，你该关好门……”  
哈尔迪尔又被吓了一跳，因为这声音可一点都不像女孩，他定在那里五秒钟后，莱戈拉斯彻底清醒了，他转过座椅警惕地看着哈尔迪尔。  
“你干什么？”  
“我只是以为——”  
“你闭嘴，你是不是想要偷东西？”  
“不是——”  
“别狡辩了，你看你还偷偷摸摸的样子，我要报警了——”莱戈拉斯正要一跃而起，却因为双腿的麻木一下子跌倒在地上。他吃痛地叫了一声——他的订书器被扔在地板上，他正好来了个亲密接触。  
“你别跑！”  
哈尔迪尔根本没跑，他举着双手，一脸不明所以的看着这个凌乱的男孩。  
“你别跑……我就是睡过了……”莱戈拉斯扒着床想要站起来，但是又差点摔倒——哈尔迪尔脑子一热，一步跨过来抱住他。  
“你这才像个贼呢。”哈尔迪尔翻了个白眼，把他放到那凌乱不堪的床上。刚睡醒不久的莱戈拉斯脸上有一片殷红色，上面还有发丝的纹路，衬着他白皙的皮肤很不搭调。这个倔强又任性的男孩坐起来敌视着哈尔迪尔，又要说些什么，却被对方打断。  
“这次你先闭嘴，我跟你说。”哈尔迪尔看着这个有着女孩背影的男孩，“第一，我不是贼，我只是以为有人忘了锁门。第二，你不要说我模样像贼——我还没跟你说你在后面看起来就像个娘炮。”  
“哦，看来你对娘炮感兴趣咯？”莱戈拉斯挑了挑眉。  
“你说什么？”  
“你的脸红了。”  
其实莱戈拉斯是骗他的，但是这一句是真的让他脸红了。  
“那是被你吓的。”  
莱戈拉斯撇过头偷笑，然后问道：“你为什么不回家？”  
“我两年来没有回去过。”  
“那太可怜了，我爸也把我抛弃了。”  
“你知道？”  
“我为什么不知道？”  
“因为这种事他们不会告诉你的。”  
“好吧，”莱戈拉斯看着他，“也许，但是我到下个月也不一定回家。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我爸是个混蛋。”  
哈尔迪尔想要笑，即使这好像是一个很严肃的话题，可他望着莱戈拉斯那张英气的脸——那张好看的脸让任何人看了都会不自觉地笑起来，有那种有钱人家孩子的骄傲，但也特别自私的那种。  
“我看见你要笑了。”  
“没错，因为你看起来太可爱了。”  
“你一定是我见过语文学得最差的人，你可以离开我的房间了。”  
哈尔迪尔不以为然，但他的确要离开了，“当然，我还要去吃晚饭，你的电视是真不错。”  
当他走到楼梯处的时候，突然听到那个声音有一次传过来——  
“喂，你明天有什么计划吗？”

哈尔迪尔每一刻对莱戈拉斯的印象都在刷新。  
比如五分钟前还是一个任性还有点不讲理的少爷，现在却坐在他旁边狼吞虎咽地吃着中年人给他做的咖喱，而无论怎么说，他都觉得怎么吃都会撑爆莱戈拉斯这个小身板。  
还好他自己在房间里留了点面包，早知道他就不带莱戈拉斯来餐厅讨论明天的事了，不然也不会发生这些事——  
当哈尔迪尔把咖喱饭拿到桌子上的时候，莱戈拉斯的眼睛几乎一下子就亮了，不过哈尔迪尔不得不承认，这让他冰蓝色的眼睛像闪着寒光。莱戈拉斯什么都没说。哈尔迪尔坐下开始吃以后就跟尴尬了，他不得不承受那狼虎一样灼热的目光——在他的晚饭上，他艰难地一口口下咽，最后终于抬起头对那看着十分天真的男孩说道：“你想来点吗？”  
这下莱戈拉斯可一点高傲样都没有了，一个劲儿地点头，这让哈尔迪尔想起了兔子。他没怎么回答，对方已经拽过他的餐盘席卷了起来。  
他看着自己的晚饭被莱戈拉斯在八分钟之内吃完还又去加了两次餐以后，终于又有机会开口。  
“你还想要点吗？”他试探地问了一下。  
“不用了，”莱戈拉斯抬头看着他，嘴边上还有咖喱汁的残余，“我活了十四年第一次吃了顿好的。”  
哈尔迪尔紧紧盯着那明黄色的酱汁。  
“你看什么——哦抱歉，我好像的确抢了你的晚饭——太抱歉了——”  
哈尔迪尔用手指了指自己的嘴边，又指了指莱戈拉斯。  
“什么，你说你要我不许告诉别人？”  
哈尔迪尔几乎都要气得掀桌子了，“我是说你嘴上有东西。”  
“哦——哦，这样啊，”莱戈拉斯尴尬地用餐纸擦了擦嘴，“好了，亲爱的哈尔迪尔，你明天要干什么去呢？”  
“你没有计划吗？”  
“那我就不来找你了。”  
“你可以出去，不过只要登记就好了。”  
“不，一个人太无聊了，我要找个伴。”  
“那可不是我，莱戈拉斯，你跟我在一起会更无聊。”  
“难道你要去野外抓蝴蝶？没问题啊，我可以帮你看着他们。”  
“不是抓蝴蝶。”  
“那是什么，你要写生？正好，你画个我，当做我们伟大友谊的开始，然后下午我带你去我家。”  
哈尔迪尔抚额，“你觉得这很好玩？”  
“不，我也不知道，我从来没这么干过，但是我爸用一天就把我扔在这里然后飞到法国去了。”  
“我喜欢做模型，我需要的是安静，还有我需要专注——而你——你——”  
莱戈拉斯挑起眉。  
你简直就是神经病。  
当然不。  
“你不会安静下来的。”  
“不，我会的，我发誓，你要去哪里做模型呢？你有个秘密基地？”  
“我们还没到那么好的朋友呢——”哈尔迪尔纠正道，“你有点过线了。”  
莱戈拉斯一下子就失落了，“可能是吧，我想，我就是有点寂寞，没人陪我，我不适应——”  
“你有电视。”  
“电视算个什么，它又不能陪我吃饭。”  
莱戈拉斯又理直气壮起来，粉嫩的脸在餐厅柔和的灯光下有点恍惚，但是那双闪闪发光的蓝眼睛却在哈尔迪尔眼里拼命地夺取他所有的注意力，这让他十分紧张。  
“不，我不是那个意思——”  
“那你什么意思？”  
“我是说，我不希望有人打扰我，这次也不例外。我只是不想说得这么伤人。”  
“如果你没尝试有过伙伴，你怎么知道独自一人才是最好？”  
这个固执的小混蛋。

瑟兰迪尔此生最讨厌两件事。  
一，莱戈拉斯抓他的头发，所以他后来剪掉了长发。  
二，和懒到家的法国人谈生意。  
第二个他暂时还没想出对策，但他不得不承认法国佬比他会享受生活，在他方不断督促下也能够完成预期的合作。  
他走出大楼前还是一副精力充沛，仿佛还能再讲五个小时也不累的样子，但刚坐到副驾驶上，他就松懈下来，已经快累得虚脱了，这群该死的法国佬。  
加里安很久都没发动车，直到瑟兰迪尔回头又疲惫又气愤地对自己的管家兼司机奇怪的举动问道：“你在等什么？”  
“开会时莱戈拉斯有打电话来。”  
“哦，他说什么？”  
“他听起来挺生气的，他说他把腿摔骨折了。”  
刚入耳的时候他的确一下子清醒了，作为一个父亲，关心他的孩子肯定是应该的，但是只有莱戈拉斯能够明白这亲情背后还有那被搁置的奇异的感情。  
“然后呢？”他再清楚不过那孩子幼稚的心思。  
“然后他就挂断了。”  
“小孩子，”瑟兰迪尔望向窗外不远处的办公大厦，“也许我应该给他寄一张明信片。”他冰蓝色的眼眸中映着星光。  
加里安发动了车子。他记得第一次见到瑟兰迪尔的时候，只是那时记忆太不清晰，他只捕捉到一个飞快逃上二楼的身影。当时他父亲是瑟兰迪尔一家的管家，自己和父亲住在瑟兰家别墅的二层，他的房间就在瑟兰迪尔的正下方——大概是瑟兰迪尔房间的三分之一那么大。他之前的确认为欧罗费尔——瑟兰迪尔的父亲，是个注重地位的人，光是这种差距让加里安清楚地认识并接受他与这些贵族是不同的，即使他三岁就来到这里。瑟兰迪尔当年也是一头耀眼的金发，尤其在他十七岁的时候，高傲自负，但他的资本让人没办法指责他对别人居高临下的态度。不过加里安知道这一切都只是个愚蠢的伪装，他十五岁那年的暑假，他正趴在床上打着手电偷偷看书，突然觉得窗外的月光暗了下来，他第一个反应是有人要入室行窃，一下子爬起来摸起床底的棒球棒。他们僵持了很久，加里安一点都不敢动，屏着呼吸听见自己疯狂的心跳。  
但当他终于移了移自己的身体，发现出现在窗外的只是一缕金黄色的小瀑布——他意识到，那是瑟兰迪尔的头发。  
他吓了一身冷汗，放下了自己的防身武器，好奇心让他跳下床，去窗边想要知道瑟兰迪尔到底在干什么。  
他把头伸出窗外往上看，瑟兰迪尔贴在墙上，在正值盛夏的夜晚，他只穿了一件背心。  
当加里安的肩膀碰到那柔顺的长发发尖时，瑟兰迪尔喘了口气，一下子翻回他的房间，但是很快他就在上面看着茫然的加里安，露出一个几乎奇怪的笑容。后来加里安才反应过来，他的那个笑容很好看也很正常，就像月光一样温和，但也像星光一样乖张，只是加里安从未看他从未这么笑过。  
“让我猜猜，你也是个坏蛋。”瑟兰迪尔说道，“不过我不会告诉你父亲的。”  
“那个——”加里安有些羞涩，“如果我是因为看《红与黑》看得太入迷，我想他是不会批评我的。”  
“小书呆子。”瑟兰迪尔坏笑了一下，把一缕头发衔在嘴里，“你想上来玩玩吗？”

Chapter 5 +0.3  
莱戈拉斯跟着哈尔迪尔先坐了公车，因为哈尔迪尔说“那里比较远”。莱戈拉斯不怎么坐公车，因为之前总是加里安开车送他，而他去其他的地方的时候又更乐意步行——他喜欢沿途看风景，不管是好的还是坏的，只要有意思就行了。如果从他家出发往北开五百米，就能看到一路的雏菊，听说是瑟兰迪尔种的，或者是他爷爷，但莱戈拉斯从未见过他去过那里，瑟兰迪尔晨跑也只去大桥，所以——鬼知道。他坐在靠窗的位置上摇晃着腿，好像不知道能有什么危险似的，他很高兴自己是往家的方向走。他一只手玩弄着自己鬓角旁梳下来的长发，另一只手握着旁边的把手，嘴里哼着不着调的歌。  
“你为什么留这么长的头发？”  
“你说什么？”莱戈拉斯回头看着哈尔迪尔。  
“我知道这很私人，但是你为什么留这么长的头发？”  
“你不觉得很好看吗？”莱戈拉斯不以为然地回答，“家族传统。”  
哈尔迪尔没忍住笑了起来，公车上的寥寥几人向他偷来异样的目光，他尴尬地转向莱戈拉斯着迷的那个窗外的世界。  
莱戈拉斯没有因为他的发笑而气愤，他一直在寻找着和这些街道的记忆。他记得父母曾经带他走过这条路，大概在他八岁的时候，再行驶几百米就会有一条购物街，母亲为他买了一枚金属书签，他后来还划伤了自己的手，至于瑟兰迪尔——这个混蛋，趁母亲在试穿衣服把他骗到花店自己一个人走了。当时他不知所措地站在几十束散发着迷人香气的百合花中间，感觉它们几乎让他窒息了。  
哈尔迪尔观察着他脸上一系列复杂的表情，明白他在回忆着什么事，他这次没有那么好奇的过问，他只是问他喜不喜欢树。  
“你没有看见我的笔筒吗？”  
“但你说你父亲是个——混蛋。”  
“笔筒跟他有什么关系？”莱戈拉斯觉得这个哈尔迪尔有点神奇，对于父母这些东西，他都能猜出来。  
“你自己肯定不会做的，而且做成那么有纪念性估计也就只有父母才干的出来了。”  
“真聪明，那是挺蠢的，我家后院有棵一模一样的，不过它可没有人给它做名字牌。”莱戈拉斯翻了下白眼，“我们一会要去找什么？”  
“铁片。”  
“要那干什么？”  
“完成一个作品。”  
“说真的，你不准备告诉我你的秘密基地吗？”莱戈拉斯几乎把他整个人都压在哈尔迪尔的身上了，他锐利的目光透过那冰蓝色的眼睛又让哈尔迪尔一阵发麻。  
“没什么秘密基地，就在我宿舍而已。”  
“那这么说我们还要再带着些破铜烂铁原路返回？”  
“如果你这么想的话。”哈尔迪尔耸耸肩，“你喜欢树吗？”  
莱戈拉斯哼唧了一声，选择不回答他的问题，“我们还要走多久啊？”  
“还有三四站，你想吃东西吗？”  
“有咖喱吗？”

哈尔迪尔坐在中餐馆看着莱戈拉斯像昨天一样扫荡了两份咖喱饭以后，才发觉已经一点，他平常这个时候已经快回到学校了。莱戈拉斯虽然拿着筷子笨拙得要命，但是他能把每口饭都准确地送进嘴里，他这次明显小心翼翼一些了，只有嘴唇上有那淡黄色的痕迹。  
哈尔迪尔拄着胳膊等他吃饭，虽然他对莱戈拉斯这种乖张的性格有点不适应，但他不得不承认这个男孩有张精致的面孔，尤其那双冰蓝色的眼睛，看见咖喱就开始发光。他盯着盯着入神了，莱戈拉斯就用了一招极端的方式把他粗暴地拉回现实。  
他猛地敲了一下桌子，把哈尔迪尔吓得差点从椅子上翻过去，他强忍着笑，憋出一句：“我吃完了。”  
哈尔迪尔气得不知道说什么，但他觉得自己已经开始接受这个咋咋呼呼的孩子了——小一岁半也是孩子。  
出了餐馆之后，莱戈拉斯一直倒着走在他前面。这时的太阳最热烈，但是照在身上却只有柔和的暖意，哈尔迪尔眯着眼睛看着蹦蹦跳跳的莱戈拉斯，阳光给他轻盈的身体镶上一层金边，他就像一个散发柔光的小精灵在哈尔迪尔面前扰乱思绪。  
“从前我母亲会带着我去那里的服装店——”莱戈拉斯指着不远处一家连锁咖啡馆，“不知道什么时候变成商务咖啡的地盘了——那里都是纯手工服装，她总会穿上问我好不好看。”  
“那你母亲现在呢？”  
“她四个月前去世了。”  
“哦，”哈尔迪尔对这小精灵一副无忧无虑的养子感到不可思议了，“我很抱歉。”  
“没什么可抱歉的。”莱戈拉斯说道，“最好不要有人为她难过。”  
“她不好吗？”  
“当然不，她是我最爱的女人。她只是不希望别人为她难过，所以我们最好不要难过。”  
他们走到一个拐角，进入一条狭小的小巷，哈尔迪尔带莱戈拉斯进入了一个带有五金标识的店铺。  
“你可真奢侈，要全新的。”莱戈拉斯嘟囔了一句。  
“并不是。”哈尔迪尔摇摇头，对柜台的人点了点头示意，他应该来过很多次了。他们一直走到【闲人免进】的门后，有个中年人在那里拆东西，角落堆着哈尔迪尔所需要的——一些破铜烂铁。

-13  
“你说什么？”  
“你能保持好好站在窗户上三分钟吗？”  
加里安有点头疼，不知道要怎么用恰当的，听起来像对少爷的话作以回答。  
“不能，我的少爷。”他低沉的回应了一句。  
瑟兰迪尔对这突然的态度大转变有点疑惑，加里安以为他要不开心，说些轻蔑的话，但是他只是耸了耸肩，提了一句，“那太可惜了。”  
说完他当晚就再也没出现在加里安的窗口，而后者——那个腼腆的管家儿子，却迟迟无法睡着了，于连和伯爵女儿那偷摸的缠绵怎么都挤不进他的脑中，他躺在床上看着天花板，回想这个高贵少爷罕见的美好笑容和这多少年难得的几句对话。他意识到瑟兰迪尔也许并不像以前的自己和大家认为的那样不可触碰。  
第二天午餐时间，他和父亲被叫去同瑟兰一家用餐，父亲倒是习惯这些，因为他和欧罗费尔先生已经是非常要好的朋友了，他服侍了他们几乎快二十年。可加里安自己可没受到过这等殊遇。他下楼前在镜子面前检查了快十遍，希望他的衣服上没有不妥的地方——他还是惧怕欧罗费尔的，但对瑟兰迪尔却不一样了。  
他被安排坐在瑟兰迪尔的对面，看着这个大他五岁少爷优雅的用餐礼节，他甚至有点羞愧，自己住在这里这么久却没有学会这些。瑟兰迪尔自始至终没有看他一眼，好像这次共同的午餐和昨晚的对话也没有一点推进的作用。用餐过后，欧罗费尔把目光放在加里安身上，这让这个羞涩的男孩更加恐惧了，但他不得不迎着对方的审视。  
“加里安，对吗？”  
加里安用颤抖的声音回答：“是的，先生。”  
“你认为午餐怎么样？”  
“非，非常好。”加里安紧张的倒不过来嘴。  
欧罗费尔笑了，“不要害怕，孩子。”  
加里安点点头，视线转向瑟兰迪尔一秒——他正看着自己的父亲——他又迅速回到欧罗费尔的身上。  
“今早瑟兰有和我提到你，”加里安不安地望了望他的父亲，“所以我们有一个提议，决定在这时告诉你。”  
加里安这时再去看瑟兰迪尔的时候，看见对方也正在注视着他，脸上时候一如既往的高傲冷漠的样子，好像与他毫无相关似的。  
“瑟兰下一年要去法国交换，即使——”欧罗费尔转向自己的儿子，“他不太喜欢这个充满浪漫风情的小国家。”瑟兰迪尔的父母以及加里安的父亲都笑了，只有这两个年轻人不发一语，一个是默认，一个是失语。  
“我希望现在的年轻人多去看看世界，而且他还是我最好的朋友的大儿子，”他停顿了一下，“所以我们想要让你同他一起去法国待一年，我们会报销你的一切费用——费伦现在正在找那里优秀的中学，一会你可以看一下。但是仍然，我们要尊重你的选择，如果你不想去法国，我们不会强迫你，如果你想留在那里，我们也会满足你。总之，一切看你的意愿。”  
加里安受宠若惊，即使这笔花销对于瑟兰一家来说怕是不过千万银行里的一枚硬币那么得微不足道。他去看身旁的父亲，看来他已经知道这件事了。他好一会没说话，但瑟兰迪尔灼热的目光正逼迫着他快做决定，他深呼吸，然后回答：“当然可以，我的先生。”  
欧罗费尔仍然带着那友善的笑容，加里安望见这对父子的对视，突然觉得这位成功的五十岁的男人没像他想的那张可怕，他们为了应付外界都不得不戴上一副冷漠的面具。

“你为什么——”  
“闭嘴。”哈尔迪尔打断莱戈拉斯，视线集中在灯光下那个年代感的模型上——那真的是一个完整的工业模型合集，他用打磨了一遍的硬铁皮建造了这个世界的高楼大厦，那些金属色彩的小人物他大概做了二十多个，用那些五颜六色的扣子当眼睛——扣子的来源是那个中年人，也就是他叔叔的裁缝弟弟店里淘来的，因为他的小叔也特别喜欢他的作品，尤其是“机器小人们的爱恨情仇”，原话如此。莱戈拉斯对他的手工能力佩服得五体投地，但他总是忍不住问问题，彼时哈尔迪尔正用镊子把一个做好的小机器人固定在用废弃塑料板做的公车站台蓬下。  
“这真是太棒——”  
“你不要发出声音。”哈尔迪尔仍然不看他，他这点很清楚，即使他给他一个凶恶的眼神，对方也不会闭上嘴。  
哈尔迪尔完成那个机器人的位置后，莱戈拉斯一脸崇拜地看着他：“做完这些你用了多长时间了？”  
“一个多月，我除了周末都不会做这些。”  
“那你做什么？”  
“因为没办法出去打工，所以我在周日的时候也会去找些材料，给那些男生的女友做礼物，他们给我不错的价钱。”  
“那这个会卖多少钱？”  
“这个不卖。”哈尔迪尔看着莱戈拉斯。  
“如果我想你做一个这样的给我，你想要多少钱？”  
“我开不出价钱。”  
“那我想想——一千美元你会给我吗？”  
哈尔迪尔被这个价钱吓到了，不过既然他宿舍里有个100寸的大电视，那他肯定是从小被宠坏的富家孩子，“这太多了，我觉得这样的话我得给你做三个。”  
“那些男生给你多少钱？”  
“难度大的他们会给我三百左右。”  
“难度大的是指什么样？”  
哈尔迪尔耸了耸肩，“把这里的小机器人拆掉五六个，拆掉天桥，大概这样。”  
“这怎么可能！这简直就是抢劫——抢劫你的才华，这都是艺术品，你不明白吗？这至少也要六百，他们简直比我爸还混蛋——”  
哈尔迪尔看着莱戈拉斯气愤的样子觉得很奇怪，毕竟收入与他无关，而他们昨晚才刚刚认识，他却已经对他遭受的不公打抱不平了。  
“你为什么在意这些？”  
“第一，我尊重艺术品，我有一个丑到只有亲儿子才会接受的笔筒；第二，我们应该是朋友了，不是吗？”莱戈拉斯说得十分认真，冰蓝色的大眼睛在橘色的灯光下显出深邃的茶色，失去了那尖锐的锋芒。他开始对这个咋咋呼呼的——也许应该换一个形容词了。  
“你真是充满惊喜。”

Chapter 6 -12.7  
如果在法国的这一年有什么真的值得纪念的，除了那热情似火的人们和脏乱的街道（美国其实也没有好到哪里去），便是那四十多个迷人的夜晚。加里安前两个月基本一直都跟在瑟兰迪尔后面，因为他的法语实在是让人堪忧，而他知道在法国说英语是件不好的事，他自己一张嘴就是英国味。瑟兰迪尔的法语说得很好，如果你让他在说了一天的法语之后跟你说一句英语，他会把有些单词都嚼得十分柔滑，但是风度还是在那里，他快留到腰部的长发总是能成为焦点。  
瑟兰迪尔在塞纳马恩的城区买了一套复式，加里安住在二楼，因为瑟兰迪尔常常要出去买东西，而且他上课累得要死得回来不必给自己没事找事来段楼梯爬。相对来说加里安就轻松多了，他一星期里有一天是中午放学，其它时候是三点，而且学校离得很近，他溜达也就十五分钟的路程。每次他回到家——暂且就说它是个家，都能看见瑟兰迪尔房间的角落堆着好几个手提箱，他固然是好奇的，但他有原则，从来没进过瑟兰迪尔的房间，而后者也好像是了解他的做事风格，安心地把门敞开。  
第一个迷人的夜晚是在第三个月开始的第二个星期六，以一次不愉快的谈话开始。加里安看着法文版的《红与黑》，看完时才发觉已经十点了，但是楼下一点动静也没有，瑟兰迪尔还没回来——他最晚九点半也会到家。加里安忍不住下了楼，查看他是不是神不知鬼不觉地已经练就了走路不出声，但他发现在后院有个人影，月光把他背后的长发映得像条银白色的长河。加里安走过去，瑟兰迪尔的周围弥漫着一些烟雾，他正好侧对着他，加里安能很好的观察他的侧脸——他有一张英俊的面孔，加里安再清楚不过，但是当失去了一半对应的衬托后，还能如此让人心弦撩动，有时候加里安觉得就是那头发的缘故，让他看起来像一个叛逆逃下来的天使——一个颓废的抽着人类香烟的天使，在纽约的时候他从来没见过瑟兰迪尔抽烟，但他好像无论干什么都能做得十分高雅，让人心生嫉妒，但是却又心知肚明怕是望尘莫及。  
他打开落地窗，瑟兰迪尔没有回头看他，“你还不睡觉吗？”  
“我刚刚在找你。”  
“如果你要是想要我帮你泡一个法国女孩，你还是去睡觉吧。”  
“不，我只是在找你，我以为你没回来。”  
“你这让我想起了当年你父亲。”瑟兰迪尔回头对他笑，那笑容有点癫狂，让加里安有点不舒服。  
“为什么？”  
“因为他也总是要问我为什么没有按时回来——大概在你这个年龄，他总是替欧罗费尔问东问西。”  
加里安还是觉得哪里不对，不是因为瑟兰迪尔称呼他父亲的时候用全名，而是因为那个笑容，瑟兰迪尔也似乎对他的不回答没什么意见，一副满不在乎的样子。  
他过了几分钟才意识到，瑟兰迪尔应该是刚嗑完药，或者是，他嗑完药有一会了，他在理智尚存的时候告诉自己要出去清醒，不知不觉就拿起了同学给过他的烟。  
“你还清醒吗？”  
“当然。”  
“你的箱子里都是这些东西吗？”  
“什么东西？”  
“你嗑的那些。”  
“不啊，小孩子。”瑟兰迪尔莫名其妙地看着他，“那是我的宝贝，这些该死的粉末是派对上的。”  
“老爷知道后会很生气的。”  
“不，”瑟兰迪尔又吸了一口烟，“他不会知道的，我对嗑药没有什么兴趣。”  
“但你还是嗑了——”  
瑟兰迪尔抬起一只手，叫他别再说话，“我现在头很疼，你不要和我说那么多我不想听的话。”  
“你想听什么？”  
“这句话我就不想听。”  
“你全世界最帅。”  
“放狗屁。”瑟兰迪尔把脸埋在双膝间，夹着快燃到他手指的烟，加里安听到他在喘气。  
“你还好——”  
“闭嘴！”瑟兰迪尔低吼一声，“让我安静会。”  
加里安的确给了他安静的十分钟。瑟兰迪尔那整个十分钟都在冒冷汗，感觉有小虫子在他的脊髓和肌肉上蠕动，然后钻进他的毛孔里在里面作怪，催促着他赶快再回到派对上疯狂一番。不过他最终还是抗拒了那混蛋欲望，等虚汗退下的时候，他一下子摔掉手上的烟头，他的两根手指已经被烫伤了，他都没有感觉到。  
“你说要我给你安静。”加里安说道。  
瑟兰迪尔爬起来，踩灭那烟头，走回屋里。他看着比自己矮半个头的加里安，突然倾过来嗅他的头发。  
加里安下意识地躲开了。  
瑟兰迪尔勾起一抹神秘的笑容，“呵，”他还不能完全地控制自己不去泄漏那些没有用的语气词，“你一定爱上了一个人。”

加里安被瑟兰迪尔这么一句话吓到了，他只是觉得奇怪，而不是那种被戳穿了秘密的感觉。  
也许是瑟兰迪尔还没有缓过来。  
“为什么这么说？”加里安问道，“我都不会用法语讲情话——我是说，能让人脸红心跳的那种。”  
“那种气味。”瑟兰迪尔喃喃道，冰蓝色的眸子失去了以往那种冷静又高傲的光芒，反而像一块就要融化的冰，融化成泪水从他眼底积累，他连忙回过身靠在墙上，不希望加里安再察觉出自己此时的脆弱，“他妈的气味。”他的声音带着颤抖。  
“你说什么？”  
“去睡觉吧。”瑟兰迪尔的话听起来十分平静，这让加里安明白他没有陷入幻觉，他只是太过激动，可又太善于抑制自己的感情，所以这些呼喊就显得歇斯底里。  
“你还好吗？”  
“别再跟我说话了。”瑟兰迪尔回头看加里安，那仿佛带着尖刺的眼神又回来了。  
加里安为了不再跟他有争执，便只好离开到自己的房间去睡觉。  
本来梦里应该是充满了于连最后戏剧化的人生，可他只梦见了瑟兰迪尔。  
瑟兰迪尔穿着他在高中毕业舞会时的西服，因为他那长长的头发被学生们戏谑地选为舞会皇后，宣布时他礼貌地低下头，并没有因为这一切的不可思议而感到气愤和不公，校长尴尬地给他戴上皇冠，他的头发在霓虹的灯光下映出银白色，皇冠上的水钻似乎都因为他的无与伦比而黯然失色。而当他走到他的国王的面前的时候，他简直比那看起来像刚吃了屎一样的男生高出了半个头。他微微一笑，像一个天使。  
“加里安？”梦中的加里安听到他的名字感到一阵惊恐。  
瑟兰迪尔靠近他，像晚上一样贴近他的头发，但是很快跳过，移到了他的耳边。瑟兰迪尔呼吸的节奏听起来都十分美妙，他张开嘴，像是要说一句浪漫的情话。  
“去他妈的司汤达。”  
加里安在冷汗中惊醒。  
如果那个晚上真的只由这些不愉快组成，那加里安是不会把他称作一个迷人的夜晚的。他梦醒后不再睡得着，想找书来看，可是他却听见楼下还有动静——让他遵循一次自己的好奇心吧。  
他不会后悔的。  
瑟兰迪尔的房门半开着，有米黄的光从他的房间里流泄到地板上，加里安看见他半趴在书桌上，好像是睡着了，而他的窗户还开着，快速地向房间里通着晚秋的冷风。加里安悄悄走进去，希望不会吵醒瑟兰迪尔。他关上窗户的时候，瑟兰迪尔突然对他说了一句话。  
“迷迭香。”他的语调这会听起来真的是像在讲情话，慵懒中带着迷恋，“加里安，迷迭香。”  
加里安此生第一个奢侈的愿望是以后再也不会被瑟兰迪尔冷不丁地吓一跳。  
“你明天没有课吗？”  
“不对——这应该是她房间里的空气清新剂……”瑟兰迪尔没有理他，继续自己的自言自语，“她应该前天晚上复习的时候肚子疼……”  
加里安走到他身旁，看见他的桌子上有打开的安眠药，看来那几个小药片已经在他身体里有作用了——至于让他自言自语，加里安不确定。瑟兰迪尔的面前放着一本笔记本，封面上写着一个美国女孩的名字。  
“她室友一定喜欢用特别浓的香水，我从来没有在她身上闻见过这种……讨厌的香奈儿。”瑟兰迪尔用小指挑开本子，右下角有欧洲商学院的标识，他似乎吃力的凑上去闻了一下，加里安看见他露出一个温柔的笑容，“我该知道的。”  
他连续嘟囔了好多加里安不知道的名词，能听出来的有丁香和佛手柑——那难道不是吃的吗——加里安想要叫他先到床上去。  
“该死的法国佬。”瑟兰迪尔依在自己的转椅上，脸朝着加里安，加里安涨红了脸，不敢说一句话，瑟兰迪尔就那么看着他，眼睛里露出混浊。然后他慢慢闭上了眼，加里安仍然不敢动，直到他的呼吸像梦里那样平缓。月光照在瑟兰迪尔的脸上，把他浓密的睫毛镶上光，细心地勾画他的轮廓，金色的长发几乎要搭在地板上——总是有人或生灵费尽心思地欺骗加里安在他眼前的是个可怜的天使。  
这时应该提到加里安自从暑假那一晚和瑟兰迪尔对话后一直有的一个梦想。  
他想要摸一摸瑟兰迪尔的头发。  
于是现在，他趁着自己的少爷兼室友在安眠药的帮助下睡得沉沉的时候，伸出手抚摸了瑟兰迪尔柔软的头发。  
像是把手伸进了一股停止流动的水一样，有些冰凉，但是深入却是一种美妙的触感——加里安也没办法描述，也许是那些发丝伸进他的心里挑拨去了，他的心跳都加快了节奏。  
他有点害怕自己喜欢上这种感觉，所以三秒钟之后立刻收回了手，他还是好好地做一个管家的儿子吧——他为瑟兰迪尔盖上了毯子，然后又回到了自己的房间。  
他心里期待有更多这样的夜晚，即使瑟兰迪尔会在他的梦里来一句“去他妈的——”。  
那不是重点。

Chapter 7 +0.5  
好吧，对于莱戈拉斯来说，他应该表现得自然一点。  
当他接下来两个星期因为瑟兰迪尔一点回应都不给他而生闷气、并且每天晚上到哈尔迪尔的宿舍进行对自己父亲批判的长篇大论的时候，他竟然被通知去领一个从法国寄来的包裹——以及一张单独寄来的明信片。  
当然，这都不是重点。莱戈拉斯不在意这些，让他难堪的是自己的反应。一个幼稚的男孩总是希望在别人眼里拥有稳重成熟的形象，殊不知自己此刻就做着不知道有多无趣的事情。他想要平静地、若无其事地走到传达室，也不知道是他自己太刻意压制自己的激动，他英气的面孔已经止不住地抽搭了好几下。他当时认为做的最明智的一件事就是没有让哈尔迪尔跟着他来，不然他肯定又要被当做一个小孩子了——哈尔迪尔上星期刚刚跟他提到过这所谓的“第一印象”。  
莱戈拉斯跟哈尔迪尔在一起的这两个星期很开心，首先哈尔迪尔是个好人，让他们共同分享周末的咖喱餐，其次是他做的模型，“妈的——”他会一脸淡定，却在心里偷偷说带F的语气词，“太他妈的帅了——”如果仔细看的话，你会发现他的脸会突然地抽搭一下，跟此时他面对那个女主管一样的表情。这都是很常见感激与仰慕，但是自从莱戈拉斯死缠烂打求哈尔迪尔为他随便做一个什么模型——“为了纪念我们伟大的友谊”，他这么强调道，“如果你以后真的出名了，不要忘记我们的友谊，我会带着它去找你的。”然而哈尔迪尔问他究竟要什么样的时候，他却哑口无言了。  
“好看的就行，”他说道，“我会付给你钱的。”  
“你会用钱来买纪念友谊的东西吗？”  
“那你不想要我的钱啦。”  
“我可不想让你从你爸银行卡里刷下来两千美元给我。”  
莱戈拉斯盯着那女主管，深吸了一口气，说道：“有个从法国来的——”  
女主管看起来好像瞪了他一眼，莱戈拉斯立刻就不出声了。  
莱戈拉斯的东西就放在她手边，看来是被特殊叮嘱过的，她把包裹和明信片推到莱戈拉斯面前，继续做自己的记录。  
“谢谢。”莱戈拉斯嘟囔了一句，转身离开。  
“下次早点来。”女主管在他身后说道。  
莱戈拉斯明白哈尔迪尔是他现在最好的朋友了，但是他不能分享这个（又一次庆幸没有告诉哈尔迪尔这件事），瑟兰迪尔是他的隐私。  
“莱戈拉斯：  
现在这里是早上五点，你此时应该在上课，我希望你没有调皮——如果你在威灵顿这所优秀的私立学校还在捣蛋，那么等我回来我会跟你认真地谈一谈。  
对于你声称把自己的腿摔骨折这件事，你已经不是小孩子了，你知道自己以后该怎么做。  
希望你对你的电视满意。  
一切都好。  
爱你的父亲”  
莱戈拉斯认为他至少应该写封信。  
包裹里面是他九岁时候去法国一直想要瑟兰迪尔却不给他买的玩具——一只毛绒蜘蛛玩具，莱戈拉斯当时就是因为它头上那两只红色的大眼睛才怦然心动的，但是它现在看起来有点奇怪，莱戈拉斯说不清楚，也许是因为他已经五年没再见过它，再说了，他几乎在离开法国那一天就忘记了这只蜘蛛，只是现在瑟兰迪尔帮他把这段记忆捡回来了。除此之外，还有他们一家人的合影，看到那女子温柔的笑容时莱戈拉斯几乎感觉到有些眩晕，女子把刚小学毕业的他揽在怀里，自己一脸不情愿，气愤地抓着瑟兰迪尔彼时还未剪掉的长发，而他高大的父亲垂下眼无奈地望着他。这是他们照过最糟的一张照片，只有那温润的女人看起来那么美丽，他们两个的“互动”也无法夺走她的吸引力。  
但是这成为了母亲最喜欢的一张合影，她把这张照片摆在客厅最显眼的地方。  
莱戈拉斯感到心痛，但也十分愧疚——他竟然这么快就忘记了这个事实，或者是在这里的生活让他把本不该忘记的悲伤遗忘了。他把相框放在书桌上，至于那个蜘蛛玩具，他放在了枕边。  
太傻了。  
不过和他的笔筒是天作之合。

瑟兰迪尔对塞纳马恩这座城市有着复杂的感情。  
他大学爱上的女孩子——也就是他后来的妻子，同她恋爱的法国男孩来到这里旅游，而瑟兰迪尔还听说她要同他在那里念大学——这没什么可生气的，但真正让瑟兰迪尔发飙的是他一个星期前刚告诉过那个法国混蛋自己对她的感情，结果在两个月后的假期他却先发制人把她拐到了自己的领土上。瑟兰迪尔一直保持着高高在上的姿态，自然也不会就这样放弃，可一时之间他想不出对策，得到消息的那晚他失眠了，他抵着在自己的杠铃上（加到不会让他掉下去的重量）把上身伸出窗外贴在那冰冷的墙上，他几乎哆嗦了一下。他当时几乎有想要自杀的冲动，或者恨不得马上开着他父亲的私人飞机带上一把枪在戴高乐机场崩了那法国佬的头。他还在自我矛盾之中的时候发现在楼下站在窗旁的加里安，第一次，他觉得自己的头发太长了——他倒着的时候头发已经垂到了二楼。他不得不打消一切想要犯罪的念头，转而换上另一副面孔，但他似乎没掌控好，没有展现出他平时对待管家儿子的模样。  
“让我猜猜，你也是个坏蛋。”  
他不敢相信自己会说出这样的话。  
“不过我不会告诉你父亲的。”他补充道，缓解自己的尴尬。  
“如果我是因为看《红与黑》看得太入迷，”加里安看起来很紧张，“他是不会批评我的。”  
瑟兰迪尔从来都没想过尝试了解他，因为他觉得加里安父亲给他的阴影已经太大了——比如中学时代对他外出的各种限制：十二点之前必须回家；出去和同学聚会必须同家人吃完晚餐，出门不能带两百美元以上的现金；不能飙车；除了周末不许离开纽约……他的确是个好人，可当时瑟兰迪尔的青春期正泛滥，和现在的莱戈拉斯一样，只是他那时不仅抱怨自己的父亲，还要一起咒骂那善良正直的管家。  
瑟兰迪尔看着加里安，突然有了一个主意。  
后来他就这样顺理成章地去了法国并且带了个伴儿——他承认这是自私，可是他需要陪伴，不然看见他的挚爱和一个法国人渣在一起他会疯掉的。  
那一年的交换里他还是收获颇多的，因为他最终还是把心头爱抢了回来，他也不得不承认加里安是个好帮手，但没想过他会成为他后来的管家——继承父业。  
他最开始恨这个城市，后来他也爱这个城市。  
另一次关于这里的回忆大概就是他们的重返了，并且带着他们九岁的儿子。  
刚下飞机的时候，莱戈拉斯紧紧抓着他的手，对着周围一切新奇的事物指指点点，同时也有人向他们望过来。理由当然很简单，他们父子的头发都很长，别人能看得出来那是父亲，但是对于莱戈拉斯，他们认为那是一个长相秀气的小姑娘，工作人员见了莱戈拉斯也很喜欢，抚摸着他的头发问这女孩多大了。  
“爸爸，她在说什么？”没等瑟兰迪尔回答，莱戈拉斯抢先问他。  
“她说你长得很好看。”瑟兰迪尔温柔地对他的孩子笑，那是一个美丽的谎言。随后他用法语回答了那没有意义的问题，并解释他的孩子是个男孩。  
“那你在说什么？”莱戈拉斯眨了眨眼。  
“我说，‘他是上天馈赠给我的宝物’。”瑟兰迪尔抬头迎上妻子对他们两个宠溺的笑容，莱戈拉斯拥有和他一样迷人的眼睛，但是一切的美好还是那优雅的女子留给莱戈拉斯的，有时候他觉得莱戈拉斯会长成他爱的样子。自从莱戈拉斯五岁后，他就已经开始这样绝望地相信，那时候他开始闻见另一种气味，那气味来势汹汹，和他爱上的那种味道——他妻子身上的味道——开始了一场争夺，他有几日焦躁不安，对气味的敏感让他百般折磨，他渐渐厌恶起自己的这种能力——他能辨析所有的味道，当他去嗅情人节送出的玫瑰时，他会感觉到心跳开始加快，已经落下的太阳好像又升回了地平线，而他的爱恋像那即将再次逝去的光芒一样热烈又躁动……从他记事开始，所有美好与恶臭的味道都伴随着他。而这气味不同，它好像是一个隐匿在人间的精灵，它能够把自己的行踪完全地暴露在瑟兰迪尔眼前（也许说是鼻前），也能够在他察觉之前消失得无影无踪，有时候又在某个地方露出一条小尾巴，召唤着瑟兰迪尔去寻找他，等他追上来，又迫不及待地隐入其他平庸的味道。瑟兰迪尔第一次因为自己嗅觉的迟钝而气愤，如果是一个新奇但是平常的味道，他不会这样的，可正是因为它和以上所说的完全不同——它就像是能够医治瑟兰迪尔所有病痛的灵药一样，但瑟兰迪尔必须完全捕获它，弄清它：它青春又永恒——它可以从任何一个角落出来，偷偷跑进瑟兰迪尔的耳朵里发出孩童一样明朗的笑声，在他的脑海里越传越远，也可以像与时间并行一样完全地存在于瑟兰迪尔的周围，永远地存在，永远以不变的速度飞快流逝，这种缺失几乎让瑟兰迪尔的心隐隐作痛，感觉它扎进了自己的脑中，自己却解不开那秘密的结，只能等着它越扎越深，透过自己的肉体，穿过他的血管开始对他的心脏摧残，它会找到他的心，狠狠勒住那搏动的恐惧的生命，让瑟兰迪尔慢慢窒息，直到他发疯，或者远远地逃离。他花了两个星期去寻找这气味的宿主——在他亲爱的儿子身上，会时不时地冒出这种气味。这是馈赠给他的宝物。  
当莱戈拉斯趁他们两个不注意时蹦蹦跳跳地前往不远处的玩具店时，瑟兰迪尔几乎立刻就发现了他——或者说他的气味，正在远离。瑟兰迪尔感觉痛苦在一瞬间爆发，他立刻追上去，但是被一些人挡住了去路。他像只饿狼一样寻找着那气味，只是他的嗅觉也许比那野狼的更加灵敏，有时候他甚至觉得，如果莱戈拉斯走丢在两公里外的街区，他都可以循着这气味找到他。他闯进玩具店的时候，莱戈拉斯正在摆弄热卖柜台上的一只毛绒大蜘蛛，它的风格和上面的所有都不一样，也许是哪个孩子随手扔到那里去的，没有人来得及把它放回原来的位置。  
莱戈拉斯扯了扯蜘蛛的两只脚，把耳朵贴在它的肚子上，似乎刚刚找到了什么玄机。  
“莱戈拉斯！”瑟兰迪尔当时直接叫出了他的名字。  
莱戈拉斯看见瑟兰迪尔，立刻兴奋地朝他跑过来。  
“爸爸，我想要这个。”他扬了扬手上的大蜘蛛。  
“不可以。”瑟兰迪尔当时都要被气晕了，只想扯着他离开这个地方。  
“不，我就要！”莱戈拉斯紧紧抓着瑟兰迪尔的袖口，“这个一点都不贵。”  
“不可以，”瑟兰迪尔甩开他的手，抓着他的肩膀往门口走去。  
“你不觉得它很可爱吗？”莱戈拉斯努力挣扎着，几乎趴下来抱着他的大腿，“买给我吧，求你了。”  
瑟兰迪尔很生气，不是因为莱戈拉斯这无理取闹的行为，他后来清楚自己应该买给他，可是当时的他对那气味一瞬间的缺失感到前所未有的绝望，那一刻他几乎恨死了眼前这个“上天馈赠给他的宝物”。  
“你怎么可以就这么跑掉？你知不知道这样很危险？”  
“我错了，爸爸，我以后不会这样了，你把这个买给我吧……”莱戈拉斯说话的时候几乎带了哭腔，瑟兰迪尔给他编好的辫子也松散了，可瑟兰迪尔第一次失去那样的理智，如果莱戈拉斯想要那个玩具，他就绝不给他买——这个想法出现的时候，瑟兰迪尔觉得理所应当，当晚睡觉的时候回想，他却异常惊恐，被当时的自己吓到。  
莱戈拉斯几乎哭红了脸，身体一抽一抽地，瑟兰迪尔把玩具从他手里夺走放回柜台上，拽着他离开了玩具店。莱戈拉斯扑进自己母亲怀里，半天也说不了一句话，眼泪哗哗地流下来。  
妻子不知道到底发生了什么，她望向瑟兰迪尔，后者报以的却是沉默。  
五年后，他又来到了塞纳马恩，有浓烈的化妆品的味道飘过来，他感觉到一阵恶心，有针扎般的疼痛。他本来只是来看看这里是否有所改变，加里安坐在驾驶的位置上，等待着他的老爷——以前是他的少爷，告诉他是时候回去。有一股缥缈的味道透过那弥漫的胭脂味进入了瑟兰迪尔的鼻间，他几乎一惊，然后立刻下了车。  
“你要去哪里？”加里安喊道。  
瑟兰迪尔回头看了他一眼：“我想去逛逛。”  
“现在已经十二点了，你去逛什么？”  
“你等我回来就可以了。”  
瑟兰迪尔小心翼翼地追寻那若即若离的气味，他有些对这个气味陌生了，这种味道轻缓了很多，像是还在孕育着的花苞未曾绽放，却已经有香气流泻出来。  
他一直寻到了一家商店，他抬起头，发现里面还亮着，他推门进去了，有些吃惊——这是原来的那家玩具店，只是所有的玩具都翻新了。  
“我们就要关门——”  
“这里——有个东西。”瑟兰迪尔说道，继续寻找那个味道，一个跨步走到了柜台前，“有个玩具——”  
“先生，我们这里都是玩具，我们是卖玩具的。”年轻的店主笑道。  
“不，”瑟兰迪尔深呼吸，那个味道在这里更强烈了，“有一个玩具，它上面有——不，是一个蜘蛛玩具。”  
“您说什么？”  
“有一个蜘蛛玩具，大概在五年前有卖，你这里一定还有的，对吗？”  
店主被他的眼神吓到了——那像是一种寻找猎物的眼神，但不是凶狠和残忍，是依赖——以及绝望。  
“蜘蛛玩具……”他的声音都吓得颤抖，“是有的，我们……”他哆哆嗦嗦地指向一个专柜。  
“不是那些，就在你这里。”瑟兰迪尔说道，“让我自己找。”说完，他没等店主劝阻就翻过去，在那些堆放货物的方格中寻找着——用他的嗅觉。  
他很快从最底下翻出了一直灰色的毛绒蜘蛛，他本来应该是黑色的，但是由于过了太久，上面沾满了灰尘。他凑近，感觉到自己的胃几乎在躁动，那股快要消失的气味弥漫在他的心里——不再只是那一个感官，他只感觉这气味已经渗入了他的灵魂，他差点就要笑出来。  
“这个你卖多少钱？”瑟兰迪尔抬头看他的时候，鼻尖上有一层灰。  
店主一点都不敢笑，“我父亲……我父亲说这个不能卖，他之前说……在，在我接管之前……”  
瑟兰迪尔翻了一下拴在蜘蛛腿上的标签，胡乱从钱包中拿出面值一百欧的纸票扔到柜台上。  
“明天吃顿好的早餐吧。”  
店主一动不动地看他走出商店。  
瑟兰迪尔轻轻掸掉上面的灰尘，这蜘蛛现在看起来真的挺可爱的，他不自觉笑起来。  
他把鼻子贴近那柔软的毛，那股犹存的清香让他一下子失去了倦意，紧接着，他却感到无比的痛苦——那味道就要消失了，他用力地吸着上面仅存的味道，这再一次的失去让他几乎掉下了眼泪。  
回到车上，加里安看着他怀里的玩具，没有说什么。  
瑟兰迪尔觉得自己就要再一次陷入这痛苦的泥潭。

Chapter 8 +0.6  
瑟兰迪尔回到纽约的家的时候已经是周五的傍晚，他累得要死，也许是工作吧——他的大脑蒙骗他。当他刚刚踏入家门的时候，那股熟悉的味道就又马上钻进他的鼻子里，挑弄他疲惫不堪的内心，那味道也不像以前那样浓烈，有妻子的气味在上面残存。加里安帮他把行李放到书房，瑟兰迪尔摇摇晃晃地终于走上了两楼，他的卧室离他只有七米远了，可是他觉得心里的落空让他很难过，他又转头望了望楼梯——气味从那里传过来，源源不断，费尽心思地诱惑他快回头。  
加里安出来的时候看见瑟兰迪尔又下了楼，他那样子让这个一向冷静的管家有点害怕，他几乎是像腿受了伤一样踉跄了好几步往下走的，如果那不是加里安的错觉，那么瑟兰迪尔的确撞到了楼梯的拐角。加里安本想追上去，可是又很快意识到自己并没有那么大的权力再去询问些什么，只好回到自己的房间——和瑟兰迪尔的卧室隔了一个储物室和一个书房，三层所有的房间自从他的妻子去世以后，谁也没有再进去过，莱戈拉斯的房间也从三层搬到了一层。  
瑟兰迪尔站在门前良久，手握着门把不敢轻易进去。他把头靠在门上，感受着那美好的气味一点点填满他空虚又冰冷的灵魂，火红色的残阳略过他的右肩，有恋爱般的强烈。他站在那里有两分钟，突然在幻梦中惊醒，紧接着又被拉入另一个甜美的陷阱。  
他推门进去，一切都和他走之前一模一样——莱戈拉斯从来不把窗帘拉上，床上的被子也是乱七八糟，书桌上摆着他去学校前看的最后一本书，点灯插销的地方还没有好好关上，这个房间里看起来唯一让瑟兰迪尔舒心的就是床柜上一张莱戈拉斯的照片，那是莱戈拉斯两年前运动会上瑟兰迪尔给他照的，他的头发被梳成一个漂亮的马尾，胸前挂着两枚金牌，手上拿着一个奖杯，笑得像是夏天盛开的花，在烈阳下光鲜。瑟兰迪尔轻轻关上门，他几乎能听见自己的心跳声，因为这久违的一切而变得激动不已。当他抚摸新绿色的墙壁的时候，犹如一小股电流从他的指尖流窜过去，让他已经失去活力的细胞再次振动起来。他走到莱戈拉斯的书桌旁，气味便灵活地打开了他最后那道脆弱不堪的防护，粉碎了他已经残损的理智，钻进了他的心里，好像对他说了句幼稚的情话一样，把这个三十四岁的男人逗笑了。瑟兰迪尔关掉了台灯的开关，心里那股暖意让他更加疲倦了，他在莱戈拉斯的床上躺下，不再思考这美妙的气味到底在背后藏着多么大的祸患，即使他仍然明白，他也不会再抵抗——他宁愿一头栽进这个会要了他命的深渊。  
他很快睡着了，梦里什么都没有，他看不清莱戈拉斯的脸，只觉得耳朵里痒痒，好像有人故意在他耳边说着梦话。  
他一睡睡到了凌晨两点，他是惊醒的——因为过度的焦虑。气味开始散失了，八个小时他已经呼吸掉了房间里所有的气味——所有他热爱的味道，只剩下冰冷冷的木头和金属的味道在充斥着整个房间，让他感到刺耳。瑟兰迪尔从床上坐起来，他无法再忍受失去了，那只蜘蛛玩具给予了他最后对童年莱戈拉斯的回忆，而如今这里的一切又像飞沙一样在一个茫然的梦里就被弄得支离破碎不可修复。  
他需要靠近。  
越近越好。  
他甚至都没去卫生间看看自己的形象有没有不妥，即使这已经是深夜，没有人再会去看他的面容和衣冠。他跑出去找到自己的车。  
威灵顿。  
他至少要到那里。

当威灵顿的一切都是静静的的时候，莱戈拉斯却一个人拿着手电筒在草丛里跪着摸索。  
算来他也是这么多年独几个敢这么做的了，如果这么晚还在外面闲逛“不务正业”，他可是要被请家长的——不过要是请瑟兰迪尔来，那也不错。在他踏出自己的宿舍之前，他的心里就是这么想的。  
周四的时候莱戈拉斯带着哈尔迪尔连蒙带唬让门卫把他们放出去，他们风风火火地在三个小时内去了趟市中心又赶回来，目的就是买一只兔子，他给它起名叫“瑟兰迪尔”——首先，他想养宠物的怨念和瑟兰迪尔有着密切的联系，第二，他实在不知道要起什么名字，因为这一切都是突然的。  
这一切的缘由是莱戈拉斯发现一个毕业班的学长在宿舍里养了两只鹦鹉、一只乌龟和五只仓鼠，听说他还在学校的公园里养了一只屎壳郎，莱戈拉斯只是听说。无论如何，他羡慕极了，瑟兰迪尔从来不让在家里养宠物，他的理由是：毛多，还伤心。莱戈拉斯曾经反驳道“养一只乌龟都不行吗”，但是瑟兰迪尔仍断然拒绝他。他听爷爷讲过瑟兰迪尔小时候养狗的故事，每次提到瑟兰迪尔都会一脸铁青，完全没有了以往那英俊儒雅的气质。现在在威灵顿，瑟兰迪尔可管不了他了，而且当初是他把他撇下的，他要是敢责备他就敢跟他翻脸，顺便运用一下他在批判思维课上学到的东西。  
然而到了周五中午，瑟兰迪尔就活蹦乱跳地跑丢了，大概是笼子门没关好，莱戈拉斯给它的菜叶又被它席卷完了，于是它就决定自己去找点东西吃。莱戈拉斯发现的时候脸都白了，他的皮肤本来就很白皙，这样一来就更显苍白，哈尔迪尔花了好久才劝他先去上课，等到放学再去找。可是周五晚上一无所获，瑟兰迪尔不知道已经在哪个角落打了个洞暗自落户了。哈尔迪尔几乎就怕他开始哭闹了，但是他没有。  
“我会帮你找到它的——瑟兰迪尔，如果我没记错的话，”哈尔迪尔看着他失神的样子自己也很愧疚，因为他是最后关笼子的那个人，“明天早上我们就可以开始找，然后中午再找，实在不行我们可以翘掉下午的自习……”  
莱戈拉斯噘着嘴，他真的很伤心，不只是因为自己丢了兔子，而是因为他也开始想瑟兰迪尔了，他已经一个月多没见到他，或许他给兔子起名叫瑟兰迪尔也是为了让自己好受一点。  
他叫哈尔迪尔回去，自己躺在床上一直睡不着，他再一次看表的时候已经到第二天了。没有困意来让他脱离现实的痛苦。莱戈拉斯决定出去找，这时候已经很安静了，也许他会发现地快一点。  
为了行动灵活一点，他甚至都没有穿上自己的大衣，只是一件单薄的黑色衬衣和他来之前从瑟兰迪尔衣柜里拿来的皮革外套，对保暖一点用都没有。他开着手电，从威灵顿的一角开始寻找，他明白这样寻找不会有什么作用，可是这能让他觉得好受，他可是在寻找瑟兰迪尔。  
他寻觅了一个多小时，有时候几乎听见有东西逃窜的声音。好在瑟兰迪尔从来没让他看过惊悚片，不然这时候想是他已经害怕得分泌失调了。莱戈拉斯镇定着沿着护栏找，也许他还能找到他所听说的那个学长养的屎壳郎。  
真是白费力气。  
莱戈拉斯装作自己不知道。  
“瑟兰迪尔。”他小声呼喊道，“我可是花了钱把你买回来的，如果你现在乖乖地出来，我一定还待你特别好，我会每天给你多添点吃的。”  
“你可有我爸的名字，你知道为什么？”  
没有人回答他——也没有任何一种动物，只有晚间的风一直在呼呼地吹，几乎吹进了他的身体里，全身上下都发抖着。  
“算了——你不知道也没关系，我们才刚处一天，我知道的，你也怕生的是吧？我觉得你回来再和我待一阵，你会发现我这人其实很好的，下次你或许就不想出走了。”  
“瑟兰——”  
突然，有一只手从后面拖住了他的脚，莱戈拉斯差点大叫出来，但是这瞬间的接触让他整个人都石化了，他第一个反应也许是晚上巡查的老师，但是很快就否认——如果是老师的话，他就会听到：“是谁？那是谁？快出来！”第二个反应是一个心狠手辣的杀人犯，为了自己对鲜血的饥渴而特意迢迢来此寻摸着一个调皮的学生下手——想到这里，莱戈拉斯几乎认为自己已经走上绝路了。  
但是，这种猜想又慢慢地失去了意义，那人用一只手拖住了他的腿，另一只手拽着瑟兰迪尔的皮革外套，什么话也没说，莱戈拉斯的直觉也没有提醒他这个人身上有任何凶器。  
终于他破胆回过头的时候，却比见到杀人犯更加惊讶和不可思议。  
是瑟兰迪尔。  
不是那只兔子。  
他的手电筒一下子掉在地上，连续退后了几步，唯一的光源灭了，他只能依靠着月光来观察瑟兰迪尔的脸——他好像真的像瞬间老了一两岁似的，眼里的光都没有以前那样的明亮了，两腮旁还有些冒出来的小胡渣，双眼下方有通红的痕迹。  
“你……”莱戈拉斯不知道说什么，这个惊喜未免有点太大了，瑟兰迪尔刚刚隔着护栏拽住了他的脚，“我那个……我……”  
“过来。”瑟兰迪尔的声音低沉得可怕。  
“你看起来像是我一过去你就会拽住我把我揍毁容。”  
“过来。”  
“我不……你得先告诉我为什么。”莱戈拉斯转了转眼睛，“至于我为什么……这就没什么问题了，主要在你。”  
“我不会揍你的，”瑟兰迪尔的眼睛在月光下闪着寒光，“过来。”  
莱戈拉斯纠结了几分钟才决定靠近瑟兰迪尔，随着他靠近，心跳也开始加快，他不敢再发出一点声音，害怕那点令人羞愧的喜悦从嘴角泄露出来。  
在他刚刚坐到护栏的另一侧的时候，瑟兰迪尔突然隔着护栏伸出手捧住他的脸深情地吻上他，以爱人的方式，像葬礼那天晚上一样，只是少了些情欲色彩，可是更加可怕，那吻深刻，却让莱戈拉斯窒息，像是无情的占有，他感觉到瑟兰迪尔手上的力道很重，与其说是温柔，不如说是强势，瑟兰迪尔几乎是掐着他的脖子。可是这些理智的想法都很快在热烈的亲吻下烟消云散了，他凭着自己笨拙的接吻技巧回应着瑟兰迪尔，尝试给予更多，他内心明白这是他想要的，他也明白瑟兰迪尔在接受。他的手抚摸上瑟兰迪尔的头发，他原本冰凉的手碰到那细腻的皮肤却也是同样的冰冷，莱戈拉斯没时间去想瑟兰迪尔之前经历了什么，脸颊和栏杆相贴的部分也被摩擦地生疼，“我爱你。”莱戈拉斯在纠缠之间说道，他的确害怕这会和上次一样成为这段朦胧缠绵的终结，可是瑟兰迪尔却继续亲吻他，对面的父亲甚至都因为无法拥抱他而变得暴躁易怒，瑟兰迪尔狠狠地吻他，仿佛噬咬。  
“我爱你，爸爸。”莱戈拉斯又重复了一遍，瑟兰迪尔的行为让他恐惧，可是他太爱眼前这个给予他生命的人了，以至于他无法强迫自己去停止他。  
“我爱你。”他一遍又一遍地重复，希望自己能有一次是真心地希望瑟兰迪尔停下来，能让恐惧盖过他的兴奋，让他想要逃离，可是没有一次他这么想过。他贪婪又自私地享受着父亲带来的美好的亲吻，男人的唇柔软湿润，是他年轻的生命里少有的恩惠，是罪恶的奖赏。他的泪水被欲望取代，他解开自己的辫子，头发散下来后，瑟兰迪尔开始蹂躏他的头发，他感觉头皮生疼，但是却很愉悦，他望着瑟兰迪尔微闭的双眼，有泪水滑落的印记，莱戈拉斯不知道他想起了什么。  
“我爱你，瑟兰迪尔。”他改口称呼了自己父亲的名字。  
“我明天带你回家。”  
他感觉到头发上的抚摸开始变得温柔而宠溺。

Chapter 9 +0.6  
莱戈拉斯和哈尔迪尔在中午找到了瑟兰迪尔——那只兔子。  
主意是莱戈拉斯想出来的。他们两个一早起来去餐厅跟厨师要了五根胡萝卜（其实是莱戈拉斯买了四根），哈尔迪尔用他平时做美工的刀削出了几十个小块，跟着莱戈拉斯来到学校公园的草地边缘。  
哈尔迪尔用一个大玻璃碗装着橘红色的诱饵，无奈地望着这年轻又天真的男孩费力地想要把这些萝卜块摆得整齐一些，却不知道自己早就偏离了轨道，在地上画出了一个滑稽的疑问号。  
“你想要节省些胡萝卜吗？”  
“你说什么？”男孩没有看他。  
“你想高效率地用这些胡萝卜吗？”  
“什么意思？”  
“我不想和你说话了。”  
“我想啊。”  
“那你能走直线吗？”  
莱戈拉斯听到这话，猛然抬起身，他的头发几乎扬起来，一下子糊了哈尔迪尔一脸，而后者——由于没有预料到这样的反应，也不是那种特别强壮的大块头，被这突然间的冲击撞倒在地上，玻璃碗里的胡萝卜都在落地的时候蹦出来，骨碌碌地在深棕色的土地上滚动起来，有的还像受了惊的小动物一样快速躲进了草丛里。  
“抱歉！”莱戈拉斯回头看着倒在地上捂着脸的哈尔迪尔，头顶上一丝正在消失的阵痛告诉他自己刚刚可能撞到了这个比他大一岁半的男孩的鼻梁。  
“别再跟我说话了。”哈尔迪尔感到自己的整张脸都变得酸涩，眼泪也下来了，他才意识到这个看起来向初生嫩芽一样脆弱的男孩的力气其实大得惊人。他缓了几秒才睁开眼睛，泪眼朦胧间望见了一团白色正隐匿在那正步入枯黄的草地中。  
莱戈拉斯正要去扶哈尔迪尔，但也很快意识到那是什么——兔子瑟兰迪尔！但这个小家伙已经被哈尔迪尔的突然摔倒吓了一跳，叼着唯一能够带走的最大的萝卜块撒开四条小短腿朝别的方向飞逃。莱戈拉斯立刻拾起地上的玻璃碗追上去。  
哈尔迪尔从地上坐起来，莱戈拉斯已经跑出去十几米了，他的头发在身后飞扬，消逝着的暖阳衬着它们闪闪发光。  
这种感觉就像两年前的运动会。  
莱戈拉斯想到那时瑟兰迪尔陪他跑步的日子，母亲则坐在公园里的长椅上观望着父子俩的追逐。他也不知道为什么，在他的记忆里，他好像能看到她脸上温柔又美丽的笑，即使他从未回头。那时也是这样的秋天，阳光却出奇地温暖，好像它们都被揉进了风里一样，甚至能够尾随着吹拂过他的身体。他竭尽全力想要追上前面遥遥领先的瑟兰迪尔，父亲借着一米二的大长腿想要把他落在身后简直就是轻而易举的事情，莱格拉斯有时候都无法想象当时瑟兰迪尔参加运动会的时候会是什么样的场面——女孩们的欢呼？里面有没有母亲？他们从未给他讲过以前的事情，因为他们的生活被现在盈满，过去在他们忙碌的日子里插不上话。这样想着，他的记忆也伸得更加长远，或者是出了差错——莱戈拉斯十岁的时候，在后面迈开自己最大的步子追着瑟兰迪尔，手在空中挥舞着，想要抓到父亲金色的长头发。  
“不要再揪你爸爸的头发了。”女人的声音从脑中传来，好像当时伸出的手一样，温柔地把气愤的他揽进怀里。  
这仿佛带着回音的话语把他拉回了现实，每当这些出现，他就不得不告诉自己事实——那就是，这些都已经不存在了。  
不过也还可以。  
他仍然在追瑟兰迪尔。  
还是瑟兰迪尔。  
瑟兰迪尔左逃右窜，连萝卜块也撇下了。最后是莱戈拉斯扑上去用玻璃碗扣上它的，结果压到了它的后腿，瑟兰迪尔撕心裂肺地发出一声嚎叫（对于兔子来说的嚎叫），在碗里痛苦地挣扎了一番，随后才被疼痛压制下来，喘着气在碗中瑟瑟发抖，像是一团会呼吸的毛球。  
哈尔迪尔跑过来后，莱戈拉斯才从地上爬起来，他那件好看的衬衫上被蹭满了污迹，脸上粘着一片鲜绿的叶子。哈尔迪尔觉得好笑，但是没表现出来，莱戈拉斯完全没有注意到自己脸上的“装饰”，他只在意瑟兰迪尔。  
“我伤到它的腿了。”莱戈拉斯把碗倒翻过来，瑟兰迪尔瑟缩着躺在里面。  
“我们可以今天带它去看兽医。”  
“它会不会恨我啊？”莱戈拉斯嘟囔了一句。  
哈尔迪尔看着男孩的脸。  
“你给它喂了那么多吃的，它不会的。”他不想毁掉这个美好的场景——莱戈拉斯冰蓝色的眼睛在阳光下透着那股天真的清澈，金色的头发散乱地披在肩上，虽然有泥土附着在他的脸上，但却丝毫没有玷污这样的美丽。  
哈尔迪尔终于帮他把脸上的叶子拿下来。  
“它万一要是恨我怎么办啊。”莱戈拉斯用手指摸了摸瑟兰迪尔的耳朵，“我应该让它好好的才对。”  
“你怎么看起来一点都不开心？”哈尔迪尔有些疑惑。  
“我今天回家。”  
“你父亲回来了？”  
莱戈拉斯转头看着他，“是——有点奇怪。”  
“哪里奇怪？”  
“我们是最好的朋友吗？”  
“你为什么突然这么问？”  
“我也不知道，我觉得好久没这么——觉得很好过了。”  
“你需要我再给你买份咖喱吗？”  
莱戈拉斯笑了——如果哈尔迪尔见过那个真正的瑟兰迪尔，他会发现他们笑起来完全是一个模样。  
“那我们是最好的朋友吗？”  
“是啊。”

瑟兰迪尔坐在车里，看着那个熟悉的身影慢慢变小，而对于他来说，他所感知到的更多的是那气味的远离，每一寸距离对他来说都是煎熬，但他不得不尝试抵抗并且隐藏这份痛苦，再坚持五个小时。  
他甚至都能闻见腕上的手表的指针走动的声音，那种声音化成一种气味，顺着他的鼻子流淌进去，感觉像是一股洪流堵塞在喉咙里一样，每一秒的流失都在减缓着它的湍急。  
另一个男孩的气味也混在其中。  
他觉得心里很难受。

Chapter 10 +0.6  
当莱戈拉斯从学校里拉着手提箱出来的时候，瑟兰迪尔正在睡觉。  
不过他很快就醒过来了，就如之前所说的，对于他来说，莱戈拉斯的气味能够唤醒他。不过要说是内心最深处的那股欲望还是真正的合乎逻辑的渴望，瑟兰迪尔可能便说不清了。  
他下了车，打开后备箱帮莱戈拉斯把他的东西放进去。莱戈拉斯站在他身边，他不可能绝对的平静，自从妻子的味道开始消逝，他就无法再给予这种关系一种平衡。  
“你养了一只兔子。”瑟兰迪尔说道，没有看莱戈拉斯。  
“是的，”莱戈拉斯背后提着个小笼子，里面是兔子瑟兰迪尔在啃白菜叶，“既然你不让我养。”  
“没错，那你为什么还要养？”  
这倒是有点问住他了。  
莱戈拉斯对此有两个答案。第一，就是因为你不让我养，所以我才在你离开的时候找个机会体验一下与动物共居一室的感觉，即使不是一只宠物狗，一只兔子也行，而且它不像你的狗一样掉毛（他已经听爷爷讲过很多次了）。第二——  
我想你了。每天都在想你，而我又不想孤独。  
莱戈拉斯咬着嘴唇，不想说什么，他比较想告诉他第二个，可是又觉得羞于启齿，但如果让他大大方方地说出第一个，那也是不可能的。  
瑟兰迪尔转过头看向自己缄默的儿子，他完全不像凌晨那般痛苦又疯狂了，白天的阳光又为他穿上了冷静的伪装，这莱戈拉斯是能感觉到的，他甚至不敢去直视父亲那同色的眼睛，只能在他高大的身影下寻求一个阴影把自己的秘密都安藏在那里。  
“你会好好照顾它吗？”  
莱戈拉斯抬起头，“这句话是什么意思？”  
“我的意思是，如果你能好好照顾它，那你养着它也可以。”  
“你说真的吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔望着莱戈拉斯眼睛里闪烁的那样的光芒，心里有些波动，他很想靠近男孩的脸，把鼻子贴到他的耳根，这样能闻到他头发最浓郁也最初始的味道，那气味是最醉人的。瑟兰迪尔明白，妻子身上最敏感的地方也是那里。但是这样光天化日之下，他又怎么做的出来。他关上后备箱，看着莱戈拉斯手上拎着的那个笼子里的雪白色的兔子，正毫不疲惫地吃着莱戈拉斯给它准备的最后一片菜叶。  
“当然。”瑟兰迪尔没有忍住嘴角的笑容，莱戈拉斯的味道更加浓郁了，这样让他摸索清了一个道理，他需要让莱戈拉斯开心。  
“你不想知道它叫什么名字吗？”莱戈拉斯打开车门的时候问他。  
瑟兰迪尔又瞟了一眼他怀里的那只兔子，“它受伤了。”  
“是的，它之前从我宿舍逃走了，我把它找回来的时候误伤了它。”  
这样他就明白了，凌晨的时候莱戈拉斯到底为什么会不睡觉而拿着手电筒出现在学校公园的角落里。他赶到威灵顿的时候，发现莱戈拉斯的气味并没有想象中的那么远，加上他的渴求，他也是贴着墙根寻找的——他浑身的肌肉都在颤抖，好像是一个毒瘾发作的人那样绝望又无助，当他察觉到有莱戈拉斯来过的痕迹的时候，那种感觉非但没有减少，反而更加剧烈，他的额头上聚起汗液，循着那气味找到他的主人，而那时他刚好听到——“瑟兰迪尔……”他几乎吓了一跳，难道莱戈拉斯也在找他吗？这不太可能。  
但这些已经超出了他管辖的范围，他只需要找到莱戈拉斯就行了，他不在乎莱戈拉斯在想什么。  
当他像一只饿狼一样抓住莱戈拉斯的腿的时候，对方明显吓了一跳，脸色苍白，如果不是那个月夜，那莱戈拉斯的脸肯定看起来会更加病恹。  
“那只兔子——”瑟兰迪尔说道，“你为什么给它起我的名字？”  
“哟，你知道啦——还不是因为你不让我养宠物，”莱戈拉斯一副幸灾乐祸的样子，“这样我就能每次无聊的时候对它说，‘来，瑟兰迪尔，过来碰碰我的手指，我给你吃东西’，‘瑟兰迪尔啊，你怎么这么淘气，我上次怎么跟你说来着？’，或者，‘瑟兰迪尔，你这个捣蛋鬼！今天不给你饭吃了！’”说罢，他哈哈大笑。  
瑟兰迪尔本来不想笑的，可是这种作用又开始了，这次他不再是一个来了毒瘾的可怜人，可是一个嗑药嗑得正嗨的瘾君子，莱戈拉斯的快乐被透析成那股美妙的气味包围着他，有些从开着的车窗流泻出去，有些却仿佛可以直接从瑟兰迪尔的皮肤中渗透进去。他太他妈快乐了。瑟兰迪尔的笑是控制不住的，他心里对自己的失控有些恐惧，但在莱戈拉斯看来，却是另一回事了。  
“你好久没这么笑了。”  
“什么？”瑟兰迪尔看了莱戈拉斯一眼。  
“笑得像你真的很开心一样。”莱戈拉斯说。  
瑟兰迪尔开始没敢回应，他的儿子不知道他心里到底在经历什么。  
“你也是。”瑟兰迪尔摸了摸他的头发，像个父亲那样，像在莱戈拉斯十一岁前那样的抚摸。  
莱戈拉斯不准备提起母亲。  
“我们好起来了吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“我觉得我们好起来了。”  
“我们一直都很好。”瑟兰迪尔说道，“我去法国没有在逃避你。”  
“谢谢你的蜘蛛。”莱戈拉斯冲他眨了眨眼，“又勾起了我以前的悲伤回忆。”  
“我对当时真的很抱歉。”  
莱戈拉斯看着他又皱起眉的父亲，不知道他为什么会如此难过，如果换做别的父母，怕是早将这件事忘记了吧，谁会愿意记得一件不愉快的事情？他在瑟兰迪尔发动车之前，上前亲吻了男人的嘴角，那侧的胡渣扎得他脸颊痒痒。  
“回家给你剃胡子。”

两人回到瑟兰家的时候，加里安正站在门口。  
“老爷，”加里安只在莱戈拉斯也在场的时候这么称呼瑟兰迪尔，“下午茶已经准备好了，但是已经过了时候，如果您和少爷还……”  
瑟兰迪尔的目光投向莱戈拉斯。  
“不了，”莱戈拉斯说道，“我和我爸想先在家好好待一会。”  
“好的，少爷。”加里安转身为这对父子打开门。  
“以后我自己开就行啦。”莱戈拉斯拍了拍他的肩膀——虽然这得让他踮起一点脚才能够得到。  
加里安对此没有说什么，他只是默默看向瑟兰迪尔。  
瑟兰迪尔用眼神告诉他——以后就这么办就好了。  
莱戈拉斯一回家直接跑到自己的房间，连鞋都没脱就跳上了床。  
瑟兰迪尔拿着他的手提箱在门口看着他。  
“我早就想跟你说了——如果你肯接电话的话，”莱戈拉斯躺在床上看着他，“威灵顿的宿舍简直糟透了，不像家里……”他的手指在半空中舞动起来，阳光透过他的窗户照进来，把他的轮廓勾勒得模糊又清楚，模糊了他与光的界限，又让他的面孔更清晰。他的手指看起来那么灵活，仿佛是画了千万副画作那样柔软又有力，在空气中勾画着他脑中的画面，“那里早上还是中午光都照不进来，而且我觉得衣柜里有一种发霉的味道……”他絮絮叨叨地抱怨着，好像已经忘记了瑟兰迪尔的存在——而后者，后者的眼中只有他，在他像每一个青少年那样谈论着自己苦恼的学习生活的时候，瑟兰迪尔所有闻到的味道都迫使这个冷静的男人在心中骚动起来，又因为眼前这个男孩的举动慢慢平静下来。  
“还有啊……那个数学老师，你知道怎么？他竟然说我不好好睡觉！还是在全班的面前，这一点意义都没有……我明明每天都有十点就睡觉，当然了……有些时候我会稍微看书看得晚一点……”  
“不过还好，”莱戈拉斯的视线又回到他的身上，两双几乎相同的眼睛对在一起，“我还找到个不错的朋友。”  
瑟兰迪尔脑子里一热。  
那个和他在一起的男孩。  
“你知道吗，他做的模型酷毙了！”莱戈拉斯讲述的时候眼睛发光，“我这几个周末都和他一起出去找材料，我看到他的——我说不清楚，下周去学校的时候我会照几张照片，到时候回来给你看，当然，如果他允许的话！他还答应我……”  
没等莱戈拉斯结束他的话，瑟兰迪尔打断了他。  
“如果你也开心的话那我当然也会开心。”瑟兰迪尔说道，“至少不是你当时说的‘监狱’。”  
“如果要是和监狱一样的话，那我就要疯了！”莱戈拉斯回答，“你想见到我就要去疯人院找了。”  
“那我就成了世界上最差的父亲了。”  
“真有自知之明。”莱戈拉斯冲瑟兰迪尔笑，不自觉地玩弄他的头发。  
“你真的这么想？”  
“我有时候这么想。”  
“那我怎么做才能让你不这么想？”  
“带我去度个假啊，或者带我去中国吃东西……或者印度也行，我听说咖喱就是从那里来的。”  
“你什么时候喜欢上吃咖喱的？”  
“就这几个星期。”  
“看来我得雇个印度厨师了。”  
“这个月你做过最好的事情。”男孩的笑容真的好看极了，而那穿透过来的光又让这一切更加恍惚，仿佛是瑟兰迪尔做的一个梦。  
“那你想去哪里度假？夏威夷？”

Chapter 11 +0.6  
晚餐前， 莱戈拉斯拿着传统的刮胡刀拽着瑟兰迪尔去了卫生间。  
他拿了一个小凳子站在上面，这样他一下子比瑟兰迪尔高了半个头，他不得不稍微弯下身子才能正视瑟兰迪尔。  
“为了让你变得更好看一点。”他动手之前声明。  
瑟兰迪尔看着他。  
“干嘛啊，幽默一点。”莱戈拉斯拿起台子上的刮胡泡，瞪了瑟兰迪尔一眼。  
瑟兰迪尔前倾亲吻了他的鼻尖。  
莱戈拉斯从脑门红到了下巴。  
瑟兰迪尔什么都没有说。  
莱戈拉斯小心翼翼地把他有胡须的地方都打上刮胡泡，有些多余的地方他还直接用手擦掉，也许是他还没长胡子想要在瑟兰迪尔身上试试——多少有点不成熟。  
“你看起来可真怪。”莱戈拉斯说道。  
瑟兰迪尔看了一眼镜子。  
“是的，你没必要把我的鼻子和脸都涂上。”  
莱戈拉斯冷哼了一声。  
瑟兰迪尔笑了笑。  
“你是个笨蛋。”  
“小心我行凶。”莱戈拉斯扬了扬手上的刮胡刀。  
“那我还得担心着点儿你万一误伤了自己。”  
莱戈拉斯不再理会瑟兰迪尔，他开始给瑟兰迪尔认真地刮起来，其实刮得还不赖——之后瑟兰迪尔心想，只是他刮的时候感觉怪怪的。从来没有人给他刮过胡子。  
而且说真的，哪个男人需要别人给他刮胡子？  
“你想去哪里度假？”  
“嗯？”莱戈拉斯没有认真地听着，他的心思在瑟兰迪尔脸上的刮胡泡上面。  
“你想要去夏威夷吗？”  
“好啊。”男孩的回答漫不经心。  
“我可是在问你问题呢。”瑟兰迪尔说道，他有想要抱住莱戈拉斯亲吻的冲动，那样他们的距离会更小，也不会由一个带着金属的酸涩味道的刮胡刀连接。  
“什么时候去啊？”  
“如果你想的话，我们可以坐晚上的飞机。”  
“我听说爷爷以前有自己的飞机呢。”  
“你还想坐他的？”  
“我还没见过呢——”  
“你三岁的时候我们还带着你在上面看过纽约的全景。”  
“我们”代表着：我，和你母亲。  
“我怎么不记得？”  
“你今天就想去吗？”  
“可我得上学啊。”  
上学——去见那个男孩。瑟兰迪尔心想。  
莱戈拉斯紧张地为父亲刮着其实并没有多少的胡渣，他努力把注意力都放在那泡状物上面，不去思考瑟兰迪尔和他的吻，以及以后他们是否还会再亲吻……如果他想的太多而结局又不是想象中的那样，那可就太让人难过了。  
莱戈拉斯不会自找没趣的。  
“我会给你请假的。”  
“你不上班吗？”  
“加里安可以替我管一些日子。”  
“真是万能的管家。”  
“他是我的朋友。”  
刮完后瑟兰迪尔看着站在凳子上的莱戈拉斯，问道：  
“刮流血了吗？”  
“没有！”  
“刮破皮了吗？”  
“没有！”  
“刮干净了吗？”  
“当然了！”  
瑟兰迪尔下意识地摸了一下鬓角，发现那和以前的感觉不一样。  
“你管头发叫胡子吗？”  
“又不是我的头发。”莱戈拉斯冲他做了个鬼脸，跳下凳子跑去找加里安问今天的饭里面有没有咖喱，他已经习惯了周六晚上和哈尔迪尔在餐厅吃这些了。  
瑟兰迪尔摸了摸自己的下巴，莱戈拉斯的确刮得很用心，即使他阴差阳错地也刮掉了自己的一撮头发，被男孩放在台子上的刮胡刀上还残留着那缕浅棕色的头发。他抬起头望着镜子里的自己，他刚刚看起来还很愉快，可是现在却在脸上布满了阴霾，他自己都没有感知到这些。他把刮胡刀拿起来闻了闻。  
然后冲干净，放回梳妆台上。  
妻子以前的用品都已经被清空了。  
但是有新的气味占据了它们原来的地方。  
瑟兰迪尔笑了。  
他没意识到。

“你真的不觉得我应该亲自到学校说一声吗？”莱戈拉斯坐在飞机上，望着坐在旁边的瑟兰迪尔。  
“我已经跟威灵顿请过假了，而且公司是我自己的。”瑟兰迪尔转过头看了一眼这焦虑的男孩，“但我觉得我还是应该当个称职的父亲。”  
“不，公司是爷爷的。”莱戈拉斯反驳道，嬉皮笑脸地讽刺他，“你是个‘接班人’。”  
“你再这么调皮它以后连它不会是你的。”瑟兰迪尔丢给他一本书，没有意向去提起远在意大利修养的父亲已经把公司所有权给他的事情，反正莱戈拉斯也不会关心，“有时间多看看书。”  
莱戈拉斯痛苦地大喊：“你要杀了我！”  
“加里安像你这么大的时候看过的书比你听说过没看过的都多。”  
“我以后又不要当管家。”莱戈拉斯郁闷地坐在自己的位置上，随手翻了一下那对他老说过于枯燥的内容，他需要的是漫画。  
其实他途中想要提到哈尔迪尔。他还没有跟哈尔迪尔说过这件事，这几个星期在一起的时候也没有向他要联系方式，因为他们几乎只要不是在上课都待在一起，具体地点就是——餐厅、五金店、花卉市场、学校的公园和莱戈拉斯的宿舍。万一哈尔迪尔来找他却发现他没有回来会不会很失落，或者说他会觉得自己又被抛弃了？他想把这些都说出来，这样瑟兰迪尔就会延迟一天再去夏威夷，但是他隐约感觉到瑟兰迪尔不想听到哈尔迪尔的名字，更不想让自己提到他的任何事。  
他尝试去注意其他的东西，但他找不到话题同瑟兰迪尔说。  
“你说我为了跟你度假结果把瑟兰迪尔放在家里让佣人照顾是不是很混蛋的做法？”  
听着太奇怪了。瑟兰迪尔瞥了莱戈拉斯一眼。  
“有我你还觉得不够？”  
其实莱戈拉斯内心已经心花怒放了，但他还是要保持自己正直又负责的形象：“可是那我就没有好好照顾它……还是你说……”  
瑟兰迪尔喜欢极了他这副嘴上说一套心里却另有他事的模样，而这个在青春期里挣扎的男孩还不知道自己表现得有多明显。但他同样紧张，在他自己也一副嘴上说一套心里却另有他事的模样，故作自然地靠近男孩亲吻对方温热的嘴唇的时候。那股气味从莱戈拉斯的呼吸中闯入他的心脏。当莱戈拉斯的手不知所措地摸向父亲的胸口的时候，他感受到了那变得有些急躁的跳动。

阿拉贡知道瑟兰迪尔回来后，撇下巴德去瑟兰迪尔的公司旁等候，不过他还是迟了太久，那时候瑟莱父子已经到达夏威夷定下的宾馆了，所以他唯一能够见到的只有加里安。加里安作为瑟兰迪尔的管家和朋友，已经衬托了那个男人自少年以来二十多年的光辉，而此刻形孤影只的他却隐匿在灯光下的阴影中。  
一向敏捷的加里安很快发现有人在看着他，并且他早已多次见到那辆并非警车的黑色车辆。阿拉贡——他只是不知道他的名字。  
他不打算理会，于是他朝自己的车（不是瑟兰迪尔的）走去。  
阿拉贡自然觉得奇怪，可又让他坚定了自己的想法，瑟兰迪尔没有回来——或者是他回来了，又离开了，如果有必要，他需要知道莱戈拉斯是否也不见了踪影。  
他下车追上加里安。  
加里安在他开口之前回过身，礼貌地向他问好：“警官先生，恕我不知你的名字，但我感谢你为我家老爷和他儿子所做的一切。现在不早了，况且，我想这时间不应该是您工作的时间吧？”  
阿拉贡看着这个温文尔雅的人，直觉告诉他没有危险的存在，或许这个管家也被蒙骗在鼓里，这不过是他自己的猜测。可警察固有的疑虑又在几秒后回到他的脑中，他不可相信任何可能有关联的人。  
“当然，但我对科恩夫人的案子仍有疑虑，我想你会略知一二罢——”这次阿拉贡没有回避自己探刺的目的，加里安已经是一个成年人，不需要他像对莱戈拉斯去担心是否会触动对方的禁区。  
加里安沉默了一时，回答道：“对不起，警官先生，我恐怕我并不知道有什么你们不曾发现的线索，如果这是你想要从我这里得知的。”他的眼中闪过一丝疏远。  
“你知道科恩先生现在在哪里。”  
“这与夫人的案子没有关系。”  
“他和莱戈拉斯在一起吗？”  
“恕我直言，警官，这与你无关。”加里安说罢，进入了自己的车中，“也与我无关。”  
阿拉贡没有离开或者对他进行一番评论，他只是漠然地警告着管家：“我不知道以后会发生什么事，但是我知道如果你现在对真相有哪怕一点的纵容和隐藏，一切都会变得十分糟糕，而有人会蒙上更大的罪恶。”  
“谢谢你的忠告。”加里安发动了引擎。

Chapter 12 +0.6  
他们在夏威夷待了三日，拉尼凯海滩在白天的时候也没有太多人——这是一个怡人的秘密地区。而莱戈拉斯也只是游游泳罢了，有时候瑟兰迪尔会和他一起，但更多的时候，他会拿着笔记本跟加里安视频说公司的事情。  
当看到自己的老爷穿着俗气的海滩服装的时候，加里安几乎差点就直呼其名问他脑子出了什么毛病。  
“是莱戈拉斯要买的。”瑟兰迪尔摘下墨镜，露出一只蓝眼睛看着自己的管家。  
“你穿这身看起来真搞笑。”  
“他喜欢就好。”瑟兰迪尔戴回墨镜，“这里太阳有点毒。”  
“我明白。”  
“我父亲还好吗？”  
“他有从佛罗伦萨寄过来信，你需要我给你扫描发过去吗？”  
“不用了，等我回去自己看。”瑟兰迪尔抬起眼，莱戈拉斯正向他走过来，“我晚上再跟你说。”  
“等等——”  
“还有什么事？”  
加里安在对面停顿了几秒，一副难为情的样子。  
“没什么事，我就是想祝你们玩得开心。”  
瑟兰迪尔不自觉地笑了笑，在他脑海里，他怕是有快二十年都没有见到加里安这样的表情了，这种久违的感觉也让他直接放弃了去怀疑对方是否有所隐瞒的念头。  
“谢谢——还有欧罗费尔以前的员工们也是。”  
他合上电脑，迎上男孩抱怨的眼神。他又一次仔细观察了少年还未长成熟的身躯，白皙的皮肤在阳光下衬着身上的海水闪闪发亮，勾勒出那美好的轮廓和错落。  
“太无聊了。”莱戈拉斯坐在他旁边的沙滩椅上，那股气味稍稍被海水覆盖了一些，“总是这样——海滩除了晒太阳就没有用，海也是——只用来游泳，你看人家电影拍得多好，沙滩上拥抱亲吻生离死别……再看看现实，差距真是大到离谱……”  
“那你想要什么？拥抱亲吻生离死别？”瑟兰迪尔探过身子，“还是说你想当个男版人鱼？”  
“太幼稚了。”莱戈拉斯别过头去。  
瑟兰迪尔勾起一抹微笑，这次不是因为对方身上的气味的释放，仅仅是因为那独有十四五岁时才会出现的倔强却羞涩的表情。  
“至少得做到就两个人吧，这么多人哪有那种情趣……”莱戈拉斯回身去拨弄瑟兰迪尔被自己剃掉的那一块头发应该在的地方，不理睬自己的父亲在多么认真地审视着自己的一切，“而且你，说好了要去度假，却还是带着电脑——三天了，你一共跟我下过几次水？”  
“你当我是游泳教练吗？”瑟兰迪尔抓住他的手腕，这一下触动了后者的小心脏，连瑟兰迪尔都可以感觉到他的脉搏开始加快，“而且，我可没忘记你对我头发做过的事。”  
“你看起来也没丑多少啊，”莱戈拉斯虽然心中已经乱了方寸，但还是坚持着理直气壮，“再说你也没那么老吧——你的腰难道已经不好使到这种程度？”  
吻我吧，吻我吧。  
莱戈拉斯的心里在默默念，瑟兰迪尔看见他咬紧牙关的模样觉得十分滑稽，又不忍心去讽刺他（像他大学时一直喜欢做的那样），他稍微靠近，少年的气味盈满鼻间。  
“你要不要比谁游得快？”他的语气里带着一丝挑衅，足以让莱戈拉斯在心底燃起一丝怒气而忘记想要被亲吻的愿望，“要知道你在陆地上都追不上我。”  
“那好啊，”莱戈拉斯隔着墨镜看着父亲的双眼，“现在就开始。”说罢，刚刚还疲惫不堪的他又一次飞奔起来，被海水浸湿的头发紧紧贴在后光滑的后背上，瑟兰迪尔是没想到他会这样作弊的，他慌忙地摘下墨镜追上去。  
事实告诉他他确实是老了。即使他仍然坚持每天早上晨跑下午去健身房锻炼的习惯，他这样奔跑起来还是有一些不舒畅，感觉用不上力，而那个正年轻的孩子却像一只灵巧的兔子遥遥领先。这是他第一次看到莱戈拉斯奔跑的背影，只是由于以往总是他在莱格拉斯前面。  
在莱戈拉斯刚刚步入深水区的时候，瑟兰迪尔追上了他。男孩有些惊恐，但是脸上藏不住那欢欣的笑容，他不让父亲发现他自己的喜悦，不回头地潜入水中，清澈的海水下映着他修长的身形，跟瑟兰迪尔一样的优美，他的速度的确很快，但没有缺失应该有的美感，他头发的那缕金黄成为瑟兰迪尔抓到他的指向。  
他们游出去很远，瑟兰迪尔本可以很快追上莱戈拉斯，但他却一直保持在落后的状态，他可以看见莱戈拉斯灵活的身影在水中游窜。或许是莱戈拉斯以为自己已经“老”了的父亲没有追上来，他终于浮出水面，还没来得及完整地扫视一遍四周，瑟兰迪尔便从他身后出来抱住这毫无防备的男孩。  
莱戈拉斯说了一句“无赖”。  
“但还是我赢了。”他又补充道。  
“我只是让着你而已。”瑟兰迪尔放开他，那清凉的海水又涌入他们之间变成了一道隔膜，“既然你很喜欢成为第一名。”  
“大人就是喜欢为自己的无能撒谎，而且我本来就会游过你的。”  
“小孩子也喜欢逞能啊。”  
“十四岁不是小孩子了。”  
“老男人。”莱戈拉斯见瑟兰迪尔没有反应便说了句无心的调侃，但他也没有注意到父亲的失神，而是再一次潜回水里像岸边游去，看来他仍然把这一切当做一场比赛。  
瑟兰迪尔仍然能够在波澜的海水下找寻到那个身影，莱戈拉斯提到的十四岁让他清醒了些许，他应该承认他们现在所做的一切都不符合道德——这样下去他会违反法律，他该如何继续下去又不会伤了这男孩的感情，又或者是，如何让他摆脱嗅觉对自己的折磨？  
他沿着那气味离开的道路追逐。

阿拉贡和巴德接到一个抢劫的案子，依靠他们两个十多年的合作经验和一向快速结案的习惯，他们下午就把那两个抢劫犯抓到了，不过那藏身地点真是偏僻得厉害，甚至接近莱戈拉斯母亲自己跳下桥的地方。  
那一带几乎被默认为瑟兰家的范围，很少有行人车辆，偶尔会有几辆名贵的车一直驶向那几百米以外的别墅（或是别的什么地方），以至于当警察们发现那死去的女人的时候已经是两天半后——这就是阿拉贡怀疑瑟兰迪尔的原因，即使他有充足的证据：法医给出的死亡时间是晚上十一点二十分，那时候还差一个小时他就要坐上去德州的飞机，而莱戈拉斯却一直没有去找警察或者是让他们的管家加里安去警察局通告自己母亲失踪一事。  
“奇怪。”  
巴德听见后面被铐着的两个抢劫犯之一嘟囔了一句。  
“你们两个最好老实点。”  
即使他觉得这两个家伙看起来笨头笨脑一副鲁莽相，他还是给他们提了醒。  
“这可就奇怪啦，条子。”其中那个叫阿佐格的——也许是吧，这两个罪犯是双胞胎，长得一模一样，四十分钟根本不够巴德和阿拉贡分清他们，他的话语里一丝嘲讽显露出来，仿佛因为已经没办法逃脱而变得不再恐惧，“我见过你——那个开车的，一副苦瓜脸！在电视上，当然了，是一家汽车旅馆的电视，那服务待遇可真差，不过破烂信号还是让我看完了那个新闻！”  
两个罪犯哈哈大笑，而前面两个警察却不知道他们到底在因为什么发出这样渗人的笑声。  
“那个小女人真是美极了！”另一个——也许是那个叫波尔格的，说道，“虽然我就看见个大概吧，估计都能把我诱发出当强奸犯的冲动，你倒是知道……不过只能爽几把罢了，跟票子没啥区别，反正都是轮流使用……”  
阿拉贡明白他们在谈论莱戈拉斯母亲的案子，不觉有些愠怒。他见过那女子的照片，这两个人也应该见过（若那汽车旅馆的电视够清楚的话），如果单说瑟兰迪尔的外表，他一定不会否认他们俩看起来就应该在一起，都是一样的高贵与美好。  
“我看这也没准的事，你们有没有查查她的阴道里是不是落下了我们男人的东西？这种先奸再杀的事情我也看了好几出了，我倒不相信什么自杀的滥说法，你们警察有时候也一样下流……我看也就是猫着禽兽的内心……”  
“要是当初知道这有钱大佬家里还有这么块宝，顶着那破烂监控我也得闯进去听听她美丽的大叫，然后……”  
那污秽的话还未说完，阿拉贡猛得踩了一脚刹车，波尔格和阿佐格因此撞上了座位，为他的“无礼”大肆抱怨。  
“你干什么？”巴德揉着撞到车窗上的头。  
阿拉贡转过身去问那两个晕头转向的家伙，尽管他分不清刚刚到底是谁在说话：“你刚才说什么？”  
“我说我要闯进那富佬的家里强奸他的臭婆娘！”  
两人又开始笑，他们就喜欢说这样粗俗的话，只要他能在对方脸上看到一点因此而不悦的深情。  
“你刚刚提到了监控？”  
“你以为罪犯脑子里都是屎啊，我们干事也是要做点功夫的，而且这么富得流油的家干我们这行脑子被门夹了才不会去想着捞几把——上次有个老不死的就想进去分个羹，结果被拍下来给抓了……我估计是他那个毛头小走狗放的屁把他眼睛给崩瞎了……”  
“监控在哪里？”  
“在那桥边上吧——说不定你们看看记录还能找着那女人被搞之后的模样……我估计那姿色就跟受精的母狗差不多……”  
阿拉贡不再理会那两人让人头疼的污秽的话语，他开始回想调查时候的一切，但没有人提到监控摄像头——就是缺少了这一个帮助破案的绝佳工具，他们在最后才无计可施，被索林强迫对外公布科恩夫人自杀的结论。  
“当时没有人告诉我们有监控这件事。”巴德说道。  
“就是没有——或者有人把它藏起来了。”  
“如果真是这样的话，那瑟兰迪尔倒是有嫌疑。”  
“我们应该可以在局里找到记录，如果索林不允许的话，我们就去直接找奇力，即使已经被拆掉了，他那里会有所有备份。”  
“你就这么相信了后面那两个家伙的话了？”  
“至少是个线索。”  
“但我认为奇力估计不会违背他舅舅的命令。”  
“上一次你们还不是一起看第五大道最南边那个角落里一对情侣——”  
“车后面还坐着两个抢劫犯！”巴德瞪了他一眼。

莱戈拉斯花了两个小时才洗完澡，因为他简直快累成了一坨泥巴，整个人泡在浴缸里几乎连抬手拿洗发液的力气都没有，还昏昏沉沉地睡过去十多分钟。  
他穿着浴衣直接扑在床上，坐在床的一边的瑟兰迪尔看着他趴在自己的大腿上，头发蹭着自己的膝盖。  
“我要被你累死了……”  
“是你要和我比赛的。”  
“你耍无赖。”  
“那你现在最好把你的头和上身都从我的腿上拿开。”  
莱戈拉斯不情愿地挪动了一厘米。  
瑟兰迪尔无奈地叹了口气，上前把男孩抱到另一边，夕阳把他的侧颜映照得再不过温暖。  
莱戈拉斯拽住他的手，叫他躺下来。  
瑟兰迪尔躺下来。  
“我感觉跟做梦一样。”莱戈拉斯说。  
“我认为你现在已经睡过去了。”  
“我好想念以前。”  
经他这么一提，瑟兰迪尔也想起了妻子，那个他深情地爱过的女子。  
“一切都会好起来。”  
“不会的，我很难受。”莱戈拉斯看着他，冰蓝色的眼眸舞动着光芒，但没有流泪，“我每天都在想念以前的日子。”  
“如果那能让你觉得开心。”  
“就是因为以前太开心，我现在想起来才这么难过。”  
“我很抱歉没让你觉得很开心。”  
“你也不开心，我该怎么办啊。”  
“我想该是我这么想。”  
“现在就只剩我们两个人了。”  
瑟兰迪尔抚摸他的头发，希望莱戈拉斯身上的气味能够带走他心里的悲伤。  
“我希望你能过得快乐。”  
“我爱你，可这种话说出来好像我一点都不为她伤心。”  
“我知道你很伤心。”  
“你怎么说的话都是一个意思，你理解我，你希望我好……”莱戈拉斯说着却笑出来了，“我一个十四岁的人怎么胡思乱想这么多啊。”  
瑟兰迪尔不再说话，而是把他搂进怀里亲吻那还湿润的皮肤。  
男孩在自己的父亲臂下瑟瑟发抖，直到困意终于完全覆盖了所有的想法。

三点多时那个累坏的男孩醒来了，他感觉到整个身体被一个强大的力量禁锢着，如果不是月光明亮让他清楚地看见父亲睡得并不安稳的面孔，那他多半会以为自己被绑架了。  
瑟兰迪尔一直是抱着莱戈拉斯睡觉的，他会焦虑，如果他不这么做的话，但是即使这么做，他也不能完全地放下心。他梦见了莱戈拉斯还有妻子，他抱着浑身是血的妻子，莱戈拉斯问他“为什么？”他怎么会知道他到底想知道什么？他醒着的时候看着身旁熟睡着的莱戈拉斯，心中又是一阵疼痛，甚至是在他身边，他都开始深深地想念他，想念他的气味，仿佛有一寸远离都会让他难以生存。他在干什么呢？——他在和自己的儿子度假，可是这感觉更像是谈恋爱，和自己的儿子谈恋爱，罪恶感油然而生，他告诉自己会过去的，这怎么可能。  
莱戈拉斯伸手抚摸他被自己一不小心毁掉的发鬓的位置，那轻微的触碰就让敏感的瑟兰迪尔醒来了，两人同时出了一身冷汗。  
“……现在几点？”莱戈拉斯尴尬地随便找来一个理由。  
瑟兰迪尔停顿了一下，然后稍起身去查看床头柜上的手机。  
“三点十二，”沙哑中混着倦意，“你为什么不睡觉？”  
“事实上，我刚刚醒。”莱戈拉斯仍被他用一只胳膊抱着，“你每天都这样吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“抱着我睡觉？”  
“如果你不舒服的话……”瑟兰迪尔听到这话下意识地去抽出自己的左臂，就算他再珍爱这个气味的主人。  
莱戈拉斯抱住他的胳膊，摇摇头，“这没关系。”  
“你看起来就像只精神振奋的小狮子。”  
莱戈拉斯看着瑟兰迪尔迷迷糊糊却又宠溺至极的笑容，希望自己能够忍住吻上去的冲动。  
“我想出去。”  
“去干什么？”瑟兰迪尔按了按太阳穴，尝试寻求一丝清醒。  
“学学电影里那种。”  
“哪种？”  
“难道你脑子里想着的是溺水而亡吗？”  
“这倒也是个选择。”

莱戈拉斯脱下了外衣，凌晨的海风格外得冷，他这才意识到，电影里那些生离死别的场景多么难以忍受——在这样的冷风下，连瑟兰迪尔都有些颤抖。  
对于他这样的年龄，他的身体显得有些瘦弱，但他仍然大步地奔跑着，踩在那柔软的白沙上，因为太阳还没升起，他的长发在微风中飘扬中少了几分明亮的光泽，但是却因此仿佛和远处的天融合起来，让瑟兰迪尔被自己的视觉欺骗。  
可是无论什么样的陷阱都无法使他的嗅觉受骗。  
他笑了笑，莱戈拉斯身上的气味那样的让人愉悦，少年的无忧无虑，他可以在很多少年身上闻到这种气味，但有些却已经失去了他们该有的色彩，而莱戈拉斯在他心里如此独特，却不清楚是否是因为自己给予了这鲜活的生命才变得不同。他停留了几秒，也迈开步子追上去，而他再没有那飘逸的长发和年轻的躯壳，莱戈拉斯是他已经过去的青春。  
潮水涌上了莱戈拉斯的小腿，有种麻麻的触感，他回头招呼着瑟兰迪尔，有一刻他认为那该是他的爱人。他蒙混过关了。当瑟兰迪尔冲过来一下子抱住他的时候，他笑起来，发自内心的快乐从胸膛涌出来，他搂住瑟兰迪尔宽大的肩膀，亲吻对方的肩头，感觉到那熟悉的触感——瑟兰迪尔的手慢慢插进他的头发里，那是一种奇妙的感觉，对莱戈拉斯而言，和沐浴热水的感觉是一样的，尽管只停留在头顶，那种暖意却从头到尾温暖着他发抖着的身体，让他感觉到无尽的安全。他没注意到自己已经忽略了他存在的原因——他是他的父亲，他稍微踮起脚去亲吻瑟兰迪尔，他的吻已经不再那么青涩了，并且带着真挚的情感，没有了恐惧与推脱，他不只是在尝试，他已经在适应。他们的舌头玩起了一场奇怪的追逐，时不时地纠缠起来，又时不时地躲避着对方，瑟兰迪尔抱起男孩年轻的身体，气味从他们彼此交流的呼吸中涌进，他忍不住抚摸男孩的脸，每根手指上的质感都异常舒适，仿佛在抚摸着一块珍宝那样让人惊喜。莱戈拉斯的长发被海风吹得纠缠在他的后背，而瑟兰迪尔却真的感受到了，他需要他。  
不再局限于一个亲吻，他需要更多。  
瑟兰迪尔把他抱得很紧，浪潮一次次冲击着他们，并不是特别热烈，好像也在催促着他们快坠入爱河——  
“我们相爱了吗？”莱戈拉斯问道，瑟兰迪尔看不太清他的眼睛，他的头发乱极了。  
他该回答“是”的，可是他还是犹豫了，莱戈拉斯看见他在颤动的嘴唇，知道他想要说些什么，他该给他一些时间。  
于是他又吻上自己的父亲，比上次更深情。  
瑟兰迪尔觉得自己开始沦陷了，他张开嘴，被莱戈拉斯突如其来的问题噎住。  
“我们相爱了吗？”男孩瑟缩着身体，再一次问道。  
瑟兰迪尔把鼻子靠近他，他已经不能再近了，这是他爱的味道，这毫无疑问，这甚至是他能够想象到的他爱得最深的味道，没有妻子身上的特点，那特点就是缺陷，每个味道都有缺陷，在他的鼻间会有一处空虚，差强人意。他不该相信会有这么美好的气味，可是无论如何，这个气味的主人就被他抱在怀里，作为他的儿子，或者是他的爱人。他深吸了一口气，隔绝掉那海边的味道，去捕获他最后能够得到的信息。  
年轻——这是他已经失去的东西。  
那个小精灵又在风声瑟瑟下出现了，顺着莱戈拉斯的肩膀爬到他的后背，撩动着他身体上的毫毛，攀上了他的肩膀，一步一摇地钻进了他的耳朵里，有孩童般的笑声在他脑海里响彻起来，那样的快乐无忧，它在他脑中起舞，笑声听起来更像一首传颂了很久的歌谣，又招呼出了更多精灵们来迷惑着瑟兰迪尔做最后的妥协。它们成群结队地跑出来，有的寻到他身上的毛孔就迅速钻进去——带着狡猾又调皮的笑声，有的非要围绕着他的身体转一圈才肯加入到队伍里来，抓弄着他的头发，在他耳边呓语，又撕扯着他的皮肤，仿佛那样才能找到一个入口。它们一同在他的体内欢闹着，像是在一场盛大的宴会，它们点起篝火，围绕着那明亮的光源转着圈歌唱，呼喊着瑟兰迪尔的名字，它们的舞步急促又焦急，仿佛在为这个男人的拖延而气愤，它们愤怒地跺着脚，这让瑟兰迪尔感到头晕，他无法意识到那气味已经完全控制了他，支配着他，精灵们在在海风下嚎叫着，好像一瞬间都聚集到了他已经因为克制而无力的手上。瑟兰迪尔捧住莱格拉斯的脸，看着这熟悉的五官，他流下了眼泪，甚至是那些泪水，也如同是精灵们挤弄着他干涩的眼球才会流下来的。  
“我爱你，”瑟兰迪尔的声音颤颤巍巍，所以他又重复了一遍，“我爱你。就像我的生命那样爱你。”他吻住莱戈拉斯，咬破了男孩的嘴唇，他舔shì那腥甜，他品尝到了他所爱的味道，他从来没有尝试过品尝的味道，他只是再三地去用自己的鼻子闻，而当他终于将那血液吞下的时候，他才意识到嗅觉能够给予他的是多么苍白。  
小精灵们开始欢呼起来了，它们的舞步变动得越来越快，只有脚尖在滑动着，它们转着的圈子更加优美了，它们的笑声也更加狂妄，霸占了瑟兰迪尔的听觉，蹲守在他的耳边，把莱戈拉斯说的话通过梦呓般的解说告知他。  
“他说‘我爱你’。”小精灵们一同告诉他，仿佛在唱着歌一般，瑟兰迪尔在里面捕捉到了音调。  
“我不能失去你。”他看着脸变得通红的莱戈拉斯。  
“他说‘你不会失去我’。”小精灵们说完，又发出银铃般的笑声。  
“不……”瑟兰迪尔的眼泪又掉下来，他感觉到莱戈拉斯帮他抹掉了眼泪——又或是，那些小精灵们的小手擦拭掉了他的泪水，“我想要你。”他的话音落下的瞬间，一阵鸣响在脑中爆炸开来，小精灵们也不再言语，静静地等待在他的体内。  
“我想要你。”他重复了一遍，不再等那他听不到的回答，他们渐渐步入浅滩的地方，瑟兰迪尔把莱戈拉斯放倒在软沙上，把手伸进他的短裤里，这期间，他什么都感觉不到，只有视觉还存在着，让他清楚地看着莱戈拉斯。他渐渐深入，达到了男孩的后穴。  
莱戈拉斯感后下体一阵刺痛，他难受地顶起身体来，紧紧搂着父亲的脖子，希望这能缓解他的疼痛。  
瑟兰迪尔又加入了一根手指，疏通着那从未有人触碰过的禁区，他明白莱戈拉斯的疼痛，于是他轻轻地吻着男孩还带着血迹的嘴唇，一遍呢喃着：“别害怕。”  
莱戈拉斯觉得自己仿佛被撑大了一样，或许瑟兰迪尔把一整只手都放进去了——他没有概念，他从未做爱，他甚至不知道这样对别人是什么感觉。他在麻木和刺痛中感知到瑟兰迪尔拉下了双方的裤子，自己被父亲微微抬起来，他觉得好像有什么东西被充实了，但这种放松没有丝毫的善意，更大的痛苦接踵而至。瑟兰迪尔凶猛地进入他，而他只能惊恐又好奇地睁大眼睛，体验陌生的性爱带来的痛感。  
“疼。”他挤出一个字。  
“对不起。”瑟兰迪尔亲吻他的眼睑，把他的大腿跨过自己的腰部，感受着男孩身体的颤动，他渐渐从他嘴里捕捉到喘息，知道他已经开始习惯。  
等到快感已经多于痛感的时候，莱戈拉斯还没意识到，他只清楚他们在做爱。  
瑟兰迪尔抓着莱戈拉斯的长发，摆动的同时亲吻莱戈拉斯赤裸的胸膛，他甚至开始咬那柔嫩的皮肤。莱戈拉斯的气味让他欲罢不能，他想要更多——不只是性爱。  
他必须需要莱戈拉斯爱他，他才会觉得自己的生命有意义。

Chapter 13 +5.1  
阿拉贡看着眼前不发一语的男人，脑中回旋着自己半年前在电视上看到有关他报道时他的模样，心里不觉惊讶。那时他的面容没现在这么憔悴疲惫，那曾经清澈的眼中现在反而闪着绝望的弱光，好像灵魂已经脱离了他的躯壳，只是一具行尸走肉。阿拉贡告诉自己这不是因为逃离追捕造成的，还有别的原因。可是他不知道。  
对方并不看他，被铐住的双手放在桌子上。  
阿拉贡终于把夹在腋下的材料拿出来，推向瑟兰迪尔。  
男人勉强翻开，大致浏览了几页，可是眼中却没有凝聚的光。  
“是我干的。”  
阿拉贡对此就不怎么吃惊，他已经乖乖地被他捕了，那说明他也会乖乖地认罪。  
“你为什么这么做？”他问道。  
瑟兰迪尔一怔，随后又突然笑了，好像他刚刚说了什么不切实际的话。  
阿拉贡这才捕捉到他当年英俊的影子，笑容总是有点奇怪的魔力。  
“让我认罪不就是你的目的吗？你为何还需知道这些，或许——”瑟兰迪尔的视线游离起来，望向审讯室的门，仿佛可以看见那屏障后的事物，“这会让我接受更严重的审判，是不是你所希望的？”  
阿拉贡心中不解，他向前倾自己的身体，试图让瑟兰迪尔的注意力重新回到正轨上：“你什么罪你自己心里清楚，对于你会受到什么样的惩罚，我个人并不是特别在乎。我要的只是一个真相，以及我所行不愧对自己的良心。”  
“我看得出来。”声音被压得很低，“我感谢你五年来的穷追不舍。”  
“我没有对你穷追不舍——”阿拉贡冷笑着，收敛自己想要张扬出来的怒气，“索林把我赶出来了，我该庆幸如此，不然我怕是永远都不能把你拷在这里问你问题。”  
“你想知道什么？”  
“你该知道我想问些什么。”  
“我更喜欢别人直接问我问题。”  
“你的妻子——”  
瑟兰迪尔迅速打断。  
“是我杀了她。”  
他承认了。  
阿拉贡一时之间说不出话，他苦苦追寻了五年的真相终于明了，他却没有想象中的那么欢呼雀跃。瑟兰迪尔在说谎。他变得矛盾起来，难道自己一直怀疑的不是瑟兰迪尔吗？他如此坦白，他却又不相信他了。  
他抽回瑟兰迪尔面前的资料，他的恐惧掺杂在疑惑中折磨着他，他翻过前两页，映入眼帘的是几张让人心痛又惶恐的照片，这是他委托朋友甘道夫留下的。  
照片的内容分别是手臂、后背、大腿和脖子。皮肤上有一些不显眼的雀斑，以及十多个划出的刀口，有的已经愈合，有的却还泛着红肿，有残留的血迹。  
每个照片的最下面都有手写的标记，是一个名字。  
莱戈拉斯•科恩。

+0.7  
哈尔迪尔再见到那个像小精灵一样活泼好动却又捉摸不透的男孩时，已是一个月后。  
那也是他第一次见到莱戈拉斯的父亲。  
他当时正在学校的公园里找树枝做下一个模型，不知怎么却想往大门口的方向去看，结果就看到那熟悉的留着金色长发的身影，旁边还有一个身形高大的男人。因为太远，他无法看清那男人的面目，但是通过观察两人之间的互动，他倒是能猜测得出两人的关系——莱戈拉斯和他口中的“混蛋老爸”。他觉得他们看起来很亲密，就不由得对莱戈拉斯之前一系列关于他爸的言论有些怀疑。或许他只是在赌气，作为一个十四岁的男孩来说。他晃了晃脑袋，视线又一次清晰起来时，他又想起莱戈拉斯对他说过的“家族传统”。  
他爸怎么不留长头发？  
这个小骗子。  
可是他一点都气不起来，莱戈拉斯那副纯良的模样总能让人无条件地去原谅。  
哈尔迪尔一开始想去打招呼，可是基于两个原因——一，太远了，他实在不想走那么长的路就为了跟一对父子说一句“嗨”，也许还会导致想不到的尴尬；二——莱戈拉斯和他的父亲看起来并不想被打扰。  
男人把莱戈拉斯抱在怀里，抚摸他的头发，甚至是亲吻他的头发和额头——哈尔迪尔都不知道是该庆幸还是后悔自己有一双视力超好的眼睛，他们看起来可跨越了父子的界限。  
哈尔迪尔回了宿舍一直没去找莱戈拉斯，到傍晚的时候对方才风风火火地来了，并且带着父亲。哈尔迪尔受宠若惊，那一阵紧张感真让他联想到以后见女朋友家长的情形。他有些胆怯地望着那高贵的人。这男人看起来真的不是特别像一个父亲，因为以外表而论他实在年轻，而且俊美得出奇，眉眼都同莱戈拉斯一般的精致，冰蓝色的眼睛不是特别的友善，倒也让人安心，只是头发不是一个颜色，因为时间的推移金黄早已不在，只剩被岁月碾压后的深褐色。哈尔迪尔迅速打量了一番，在这一切显得不礼貌之前，他想象瑟兰迪尔如莱戈拉斯所言留着金色长发的模样，竟一时之间想得出了神。如果一个雕刻家只能再完成一件作品，那他必须选择瑟兰迪尔，不然只会剩下余生的遗憾。  
莱戈拉斯上来就给了他一个拥抱，他才从自己的梦境里醒过来。  
“这是我爸，”莱戈拉斯介绍，语气里充满着藏不住的得意，“我和他和好了。”  
“你好，科恩先生，我……”哈尔迪尔不知应该如何作答，现实中让他亲自面对瑟兰迪尔的时候，他却觉得这男人太过疏远，尝试接近就像玩火一样危险。  
“你是哈尔迪尔，我知道，”瑟兰迪尔露出一个礼貌的笑容，“莱戈拉斯谈到你很多次。你叫我瑟兰迪尔就可以。”  
那只兔子？！哈尔迪尔懵了，脑子里蹦出一个不切实际的画面——莱戈拉斯闷闷不乐地带着他的宠物兔子回了家，坐在自己的课桌前百无聊赖地晃着腿，喂着它死也不吃的东西，男孩只好气得揪起兔子的耳朵猛吻了一口，然后一个如此完美的人在“嘭”的一声响后全身赤裸着坐在男孩凌乱的课桌上。  
他天天都在想什么鬼东西。  
“瑟兰迪尔？！”哈尔迪尔不自觉地说出来。  
瑟兰迪尔不解地挑了挑眉。  
“不，没什么，科恩先生。”  
“我知道莱戈拉斯养了一只兔子起了我的名字。”瑟兰迪尔说道，环顾了一下哈尔迪尔被艺术气息所环绕晕染的房间，“你的模型做得很好。”  
“谢谢。”哈尔迪尔觉得自己快站不住了，莱戈拉斯怎么能这样就把自己的父亲拽过来聊天？他走回屋里紧张地踱着步子，瑟兰迪尔的语调虽然温和，但他却听见那深处有一股厌烦，还是他的错觉？  
“你紧张了！”莱戈拉斯非要指出来，“我就知道，他总是让人很紧张。”  
“我能跟你说几句话吗？”哈尔迪尔说道，他已经受不了如此煎熬。  
莱戈拉斯点点头，十分自然地把他的父亲推搡出去，他们之间似乎没有真正的父子地位之言。他转回来面对哈尔迪尔的时候，对方苦大仇深地看着他。  
“你要干什么？”  
“让我爸认识我现在最好的朋友。”  
“你们两个之间到底有什么矛盾？”  
“现在讲来没什么意义了，反正我们两个和好了。以及——”莱戈拉斯一掌拍在哈尔迪尔的肩上，“我要给你一个惊喜。”  
“什么？”千万不要是“我又养了一只兔子它叫哈尔迪尔”。  
莱戈拉斯神秘地从口袋里摸出一张邀请函，“我从我爸那里要的，反正他也不那么关注艺术，我希望能对你有帮助。”  
是下个月米兰建筑师奥力•维拉的特展，他本人还会到场进行会谈。  
上面写着的受邀人是瑟兰迪尔•科恩。  
“可这上面是你爸的名字啊。”  
“那有什么关系——”莱戈拉斯笑了笑，哈尔迪尔心想若他哪怕一点喜欢男人他都会亲上去，“我让他跟维拉先生说了，他知道一个很有天赋的年轻人，他希望你去见他交流一下。”  
有钱人就是权力大。哈尔迪尔不再否认这句话了。  
“谢谢。”哈尔迪尔说道，抱住这个充满惊喜的男孩。他喜欢看着他笑，即使事实是他并不爱他——他能给予的始终都只是友情，莱戈拉斯能给他的也同样如此。

莱戈拉斯出了哈尔迪尔的宿舍之后发现父亲不见了踪影，他往楼梯那里走，看见瑟兰迪尔正站在拐角处等着他。  
“你为什么看起来这么不开心？”  
瑟兰迪尔笑笑，这在莱戈拉斯眼里就像他在哈尔迪尔眼里一样的美丽又迷人。  
“看到你就开心多了。”莱戈拉斯走过来的时候，他拉住男孩的手，俯下身亲吻男孩温热中带着些许冰凉的嘴唇，“下星期再见。”  
“你这个老男人，”听着自己的孩子讽刺他，他也并不在意，他一只胳膊环过莱戈拉斯的腰，紧紧抱住他，甚至都能感觉到彼此下体的欲望在猛增，“对我干这些事不怕被抓到？”  
“怕什么，你可是我儿子。我就说在和你玩摔跤。”  
“我可没见过摔跤的人在开始前有个接吻的仪式。”  
“你得看在哪里摔跤了。”  
这是明显的挑逗，却被瑟兰迪尔说得这么斯文又正经。他的手落在莱戈拉斯的臀部，他这么明目张胆地干这件事是因为他知道这个地方不在摄像头的拍摄范围。他又一次亲吻男孩，这次带上了欲望的火苗。  
“你什么时候走？”男孩被他撩拨得受不住，说出这话的时候声音都在颤抖。  
“等完事以后。”  
【然后他们干了个爽】

Chapter 14 +0.6  
阿拉贡已经连续敲了好几次资料室的门之后仍没有反应，站在他旁边的巴德便直接转动门把走了进去，把前者气得说不出话。  
“我倒是自觉地这里像个案发现场。”阿拉贡观望着里面凌乱的一切，之前一些案子的文件夹被堆放得到处都是，有些甚至还被用来当做茶杯垫。他之前对这里的印象就是干净整齐又有序，这一团糟的场面让他质疑自己的记忆是不是出了什么差错，也许之前一直在这里工作的人不是他那可恨局长的侄子奇力•橡木盾。  
“如果我们要是先通知他一声，那就不会这样了。”巴德耸了耸肩，奇力一般情况下在资料室中另有的一个隔间里工作，他算不上那种完全没原则的人，但是事实上来说，他唯一的原则也无非是——规定时间内给你找到你要的东西你就不要随便说我不负责任。  
阿拉贡在那些随便放置的资料中找到了瑟兰迪尔妻子的案子，他展开那张被揉成球的报纸，女人的笑脸已经皱皱巴巴的，挤在头条的一个角落，但瑟兰迪尔护着莱戈拉斯躲避镜头的模样却被放到最大，奇力（或是其他人）在上面用铅笔随便乱画了几笔，瑟兰迪尔的头被圈出来，上面写着一个大大加粗的“不（No）”，然后又从冷漠的眼睛中引出一条弯曲的线，隔着字母画下了双横线。阿拉贡看了看，是s-E-x-Y-t-w-H-a-T，后面打了好几个大问号。  
阿拉贡还没来得及叫巴德来看一下这些奇怪的标迹，奇力拿着一把枪突然出现。  
“伙计！自己人！”巴德被吓得大叫一声。  
奇力在他喊出来之前已经放下了枪，男子看起来精神状态并不太好，自己看着资料室的狼藉都有点恍惚。  
“你们来这里干什么？为什么不先告诉我？你们要是告诉我了，我把这里收拾一下……你们知道的，别告诉我舅舅就行。”  
“我需要让你查一段监控录像。”巴德说道。  
“查些什么？我听说你们已经把那两个抢劫犯抓到了！”奇力瞥了阿拉贡一眼，又暗示了一下巴德。  
“不，这次要看的很正常，你知道的，我们正义的警官先生还没准备跟我们‘同流合污’。”巴德知道他理解错了自己的意思，“我们需要查看一下瑟兰迪尔……”  
“瑟兰迪尔？我以为那个案子已经结了——我当然是说他的妻子。”  
阿拉贡察觉到了奇力不知从何而来的慌张：“当时上面跟我们说没有可以用到的监控录像，但我今天偶然知道大桥旁边应该一直安装着摄像头，我后来看了一下，我想是有人拆掉了，如果你自己想想，你也不会觉得这只是自杀案，对吗？”  
“我管不了那些——”奇力说道，“我只负责给你们要用的东西，但监控我真的不知道，没有记录，你从哪里听说的监控？”  
“从那两个抢劫犯口中知道的。”  
“天啊，你相信他们？你为什么选择相信两个不知道干过多少坏事的混蛋？他们可能只是想跟你开开玩笑。”奇力似乎被这理由给逗笑了，于是又说道，“容我说，报纸上你那张照片看起来没那么蠢。”  
阿拉贡懒得再看自己那张根本比不上那一家三口任何一个人的脸。  
“你别把自己装得就像局长那样。”阿拉贡的来势一下子猛烈起来，奇力那张快活又年轻的脸上才出现了几丝因为恐惧而来的认真，“我得清楚那天到底发生了什么。”  
“我帮不了你，我跟你说了那里没有监控！”奇力回答，虽然愤怒，可他内心的恐惧却更加明显地反映在他的面容上，阿拉贡便越觉得他在说谎，“你为什么不听？你非要我给你找出来根本不存在的东西，我可做不到！”  
看到两人就要吵起来，巴德连忙把冲上去的阿拉贡拦住。  
“他说没有就是没有了，这个案子已经过了很久，你再去追也没什么意义，更何况你也承认了那是从两个抢劫犯那里得知了，我们根本不能确定它的可靠性。”  
“他的孩子才14岁，我不能这样不管。”  
“那真是神奇，再管你就要换个职业给那个科恩家的小孩子当当心理咨询师了？”奇力讽刺道，“别奢望你能把这座城市所有人的悲伤都化解掉，他们没求你，你也就不要随便给他们添堵。”  
“那你圈上瑟兰迪尔写的东西是什么意思？”  
“你说什么？”  
阿拉贡扬起手中的报纸，奇力可以看见自己清晰的笔迹——“不”。  
“你最好不要告诉我你喜欢在报纸上和瑟兰迪尔的脸上作画。”  
“那什么都不是，就是随便乱画，你找到其他报纸上我也会这么画！”  
奇力的脸涨红了，竟然有一丝不知道哪里来的甜蜜的笑意窜上他的嘴角，巴德被这两人奇怪的对话搞得晕晕乎乎，这个努力隐藏的笑容也就更加让人匪夷所思了。  
“你在撒谎！”阿拉贡说道，挣开巴德的怀抱冲上去提住奇力的衣领把他按到墙上，“你最好现在就告诉我一切，不然即使索林•橡木盾那个混蛋把我从这个该死的地方一脚踢出去，我也会先把你这张长得不错的脸揍成毁容明星，你听明白了吗？！”  
奇力看着阿拉贡因愤怒而变得通红的眼睛，咽了咽口水。他的肩膀刚刚撞击的时候已经痛得不行了，而对方这架势看起来是真的会履行他所说的一切——阿拉贡自从瑟兰迪尔妻子的案子之后就和索林一直过不去，要不是他办案能力好，索林早就把他调走了。  
“你为什么关心这么多？”  
“我只是想知道真相。”  
“没什么真相可以去知道的。”  
“你什么意思？”  
“大桥上的确有监控，但是自从瑟兰迪尔夫人自杀那一晚的所有录像都被盗走了。后来监控也被拆了。”  
“你为什么不告诉索林？”  
脖子被阿拉贡掐得生疼，奇力叫他放手。  
“他知道，他告诉我这没关系。”  
“那监控是他派人拆的？”  
“我不知道，我觉得是别人拆的，因为你知道那几天索恩生病了——你知道吧，他父亲，所以他去德克萨斯了，那时候是丹恩在管着，我认为你不应该不知道。”  
阿拉贡迅速回想半年前那几晚发生的事情，索林那时候的确离开了，局里接到一个报警电话说有有人死在了瑟兰家那边的大桥下，阿拉贡和巴德接手这案子之后就匆忙赶去那里，他们一直在那里采集数据到凌晨，回到局里的时候索林已经坐回了自己的位置上。阿拉贡跟索林说法医的结果要最早要下午才能出来，而索林看了一眼他们最初的简单的一些细节报告后什么都没说，叫他们不要插手这案子，他会另派别人去做。阿拉贡跟他争执了很久后，索林才第一次对自己的下属做出了让步。  
“你到底还想查到什么时候？”

瑟兰迪尔知道男孩明白自己的挑逗目的可是不知要如何作以反应，莱格拉斯身上的味道并没有因为这一切而变得旺盛，它们静悄悄地缠绕他的身体，渗透进他的皮肤，哪怕是些许也会让瑟兰迪尔感到快乐。  
“什么完事？”莱格拉斯睁着大眼睛问他，“你不会是讲那个吧。”  
“那你还在期待什么，我的小精灵？”瑟兰迪尔回望着男孩，解除自己对他拥紧的怀抱，“你要是搞明白了就进来跟我一起收拾收拾你的房间。”说罢，他上了楼梯去找莱格拉斯的宿舍，从窗外照进来的日光把他棕褐色的头发映得发亮，仿佛是那金黄又一次爬上他的肩胛。  
这是他深爱的人。莱格拉斯仍不觉得那个亲吻真实，即使心里的甜蜜仍在飞速地滋生，他快速追上去，在瑟兰迪尔还未进去之前跳上了男人高大的身躯。瑟兰迪尔对此早有防备，那气味接近的时候仿佛是一阵猛烈的潮水，他稍微弯下腰接住了莱格拉斯，把他的双腿跨在自己的腰上转了一个圈。因为他高得很，莱格拉斯的头也快要顶在天花板上。  
莱格拉斯顺手把房门锁上，在父亲的耳边呢喃了一句：“你这个肉麻的老精灵！”  
瑟兰迪尔笑了笑，“真的这么说？”他灵活地又转了几圈，“你小时候可喜欢到不行。”  
莱格拉斯忍不住笑，他拽住瑟兰迪尔的衣领往后一扽，两人失去平衡倒在莱格拉斯的床上，紧接着不服气的男孩立刻坐起来占了优势，但又被自己的父亲拽住了裤子，两人就像小孩子一样“扭打”起来，莱格拉斯清楚瑟兰迪尔在让着他，不然自己早被掀翻在身下了。  
瑟兰迪尔的心里很快乐，每分每秒莱格拉斯的喜悦都让他更加兴奋，他和哈尔迪尔一样喜欢看着莱格拉斯笑，可他和哈尔迪尔不一样，他是莱格拉斯的父亲，他也比哈尔迪尔爱莱格拉斯，爱到不能离开他——欢笑在莱格拉斯脸上跳跃，像支配他的小精灵那样欢快，拽着他的四肢同莱格拉斯玩闹。  
莱格拉斯跳到瑟兰迪尔的身上，他居高临下地看着被自己“击败”的父亲，金黄色的长发已经散了下来，瑟兰迪尔这次没有出现幻觉，眼前的人没有一点像他的妻子，他就是自己的莱格拉斯，他的独一无二没有任何一个人可以取代。  
莱格拉斯抓住了瑟兰迪尔完好的鬓角的头发，说道，“你知道我在想什么吗？”  
“我可不是读心大师。”瑟兰迪尔拽了拽他已经掉了一半的裤子。  
“你能不能再把头发留起来？”  
“哈？”瑟兰迪尔觉得这个要求有点古怪，“你怎么想起来这个？”  
“我喜欢你留头发。”  
“这样你就能肆无忌惮地拽它们了吗？”  
“你不愿意吗？”  
当然愿意，为了你我什么都会做。  
瑟兰迪尔拉住了莱格拉斯的手，“有条件。”  
“说说看。”  
“你都已经保持这个动作了，为什么不吻吻我呢？”  
莱格拉斯喜欢这样的调情，他捋好自己凌乱的头发，“你要永远记住这个吻，本王子就要复苏你的灵魂了，科恩公主。”  
瑟兰迪尔挑了挑眉。一会谁变成那位小公主还不一定呢。  
莱格拉斯俯下身来，“王子”的气势可是一点都没有了，他的亲吻仍然像是初恋男生给予的第一个亲吻，努力想要把它做好，却无法避免地显得笨拙。那冰凉的嘴唇贴向男人的炙热的上唇，化解了对方心里的沸腾，瑟兰迪尔以为自己会因为男孩不像样的亲吻而失去控制，可恰恰相反，他的心里十分平静，最大的动静也仿佛是微不足道的风吹拂过不可撼动的巨潭那般渺小，好像是这亲吻在他心里埋下了一颗种子，男孩纤细的双手抚摸过他跳动的心脏，从此成为他血液流动的唯一理由。瑟兰迪尔闭上眼睛，莱格拉斯的味道流泻进他所有的感官，黑暗里他能看见莱格拉斯的身影，被强烈的光包围着不可捉摸，他的皮肤在发烫，他跑过去触摸男孩的皮肤把他揽进怀里亲吻着他的眉眼，他们的爱意在亲吻之中流窜，这些小精灵啊，又一次冲破了瑟兰迪尔所有向外界竖起的高墙，拉住他的理智跳进无法逃脱的轮回。  
“我爱你。我会永远爱你。”他的唇齿对男孩静悄悄地私语，欲望终于跨过一切冲进心头，他抱起莱格拉斯把他压在身下，他喜欢男孩睁着眼睛认真看着他的模样。  
他感觉到男孩身体的欲迎还拒，可这不会阻挡他。

Chapter 15 +0.6  
阿拉贡看着索林，他一旦生气就变得像一只盛怒的狮子，他气场上的强势阿拉贡自愧不如，不过现在不是退缩的时候。  
“你为什么不给我搜查令？”阿拉贡上前质问道，“这对你有什么不好？你为什么否认瑟兰迪尔妻子谋杀的可能性？还是说——你在隐瞒什么？为了什么你才——”  
他感觉到索林一下子把他推到了墙边，就像他刚刚对奇力做的那样。他望着索林深邃得没法琢磨的眼睛，咬紧着牙等待自己抛出的一堆问题的回答。  
“你想知道吗？”索林的声音低沉可怕。  
“你要是明智，就该明白我几个月前就想知道这件事。”  
“那么让我告诉你——”索林说道，“你现在就是在一个圈子里团团转，不知道自己该干什么，有些事你控制不了，你那操蛋的正义感在我这里没用，明白吗？科恩一家的事，你想知道？让我给你一个简单点的回答，这事情没有真相。你还想要知道究竟发生了什么？录像？这我可帮不了你……”  
“那就是说你被耍了？你自己无能不知道如何把那该死的录像找到就逼着我们告诉大众一个谎言？你知不知道你正在给别的人犯罪的机会？”  
“瑟兰迪尔？”索林笑了笑，眼中在嘲讽和不安之间来回变化，“你抓不到他——我这么说不代表他有罪。以及这位充满正义感的警官，我要告诉你一件事——”  
阿拉贡看了一眼巴德。  
“现在收拾好你的东西，明天就给我滚去德克萨斯。”

瑟兰迪尔穿好衣服后，男孩已经疲惫不堪地躺在床上，湿润的头发间那股气息又伸向了这个敏感的男人，像是在做挽留，而若瑟兰迪尔不刻意克服，他怕是无法拒绝。  
“我要走了。”他抚摸莱戈拉斯的额头。  
“我知道，我会想你的。”莱戈拉斯说道，眼眶周围还泛着红，像是被欺负了大哭一场似的，“我也会好好学数学的。”  
瑟兰迪尔没忍住笑了，他俯下身亲吻红热的皮肤。  
男孩抬起手，指尖上那一点诱惑顺着纹路又窜进了毛孔之间，男人为此将放松的双臂收紧在他的腰间。  
“你可不会再隔几个月才来看我吧。”在他抗拒了气味的纠缠起身后，莱戈拉斯努力从床上坐起来，下体还有微痛不断传来。  
“别这么害怕。”瑟兰迪尔拿起自己的公文包，“或者，我会找加里安给你捎个信。”他应该不会那么做的。就凭这房间里充满的味道，他也不会错过任何一个来见莱戈拉斯的机会，小精灵还在他体内做鬼，只要他的天赋存在一天，它们就有能力毫无障碍地操控他。不过现在他对自己信心满满，不畏惧它们会致使自己做出什么可怕的事。他感到从未有过的满足，并且不想再去探求更多，知道莱戈拉斯属于他让他很安心，像是流浪了多年的旅人终于找到了归宿不再漂泊那样，不再有对远方的渴望，只希望得到休憩。他看见莱戈拉斯又开始绕自己的头发。  
“你在想些什么？”  
“没什么。”莱戈拉斯摇摇头。  
“别跟我说谎。”  
“你知道——自从我们之间有了这种……联系，我觉得很怪。”  
瑟兰迪尔的沉默一直让人惧怕，可是对于莱戈拉斯是没用的，男孩立刻又说道：“我想了解你更多。”  
“了解哪一些？”  
“所有，包括你小时候，青春期，恋爱……我都想了解，”莱戈拉斯说着，声音越来越小，瑟兰迪尔有点晕厥，这感觉像是一只蜜蜂在他耳边盘旋了很久后突然想到远处再去采花蜜那样的突兀，即使事实上，莱戈拉斯的声音很平稳，“爱人之间不应该这样对待彼此吗？”  
“你不认为我也需要再去了解你吗？”  
“可是自从我一出生你就已经开始了解我了啊。”  
“这不代表我了解你，我只是看着你长大。”  
“那你为什么会爱我呢？”  
瑟兰迪尔更认真地看着莱戈拉斯了，两双冰蓝色的眼睛紧紧相对，而男孩的眼神更倾向于质问，男人忍不住吸了吸鼻子，那股汹涌的味道如同箭一般飞过来直射在他的面颊旁，束缚住他，窒息感又从心底升起，洪水在他高大的身体里泛滥，一直翻涌至他的喉咙。  
“我是你父亲。”  
“父亲只会给我父爱。”  
“因为你让我感到年轻。”  
他不能告诉他，当然不能。我是因为你的味道才深深地爱上你。这绝对不可能，即便这是事实。瑟兰迪尔避开莱戈拉斯的目光，闭上眼想要逃离现在的窘境，却不料又投进另一个无尽的漩涡。他开始想念自己的幼时，他对气味的情感甚至可以只集中在一罐蜂蜜中，那些明亮的液体在玻璃罐中游动，他把罐子倒过来，那些星光点点的地方就又迅速游向另一边，他把它贴在一只眼睛前面，感觉眼皮暖暖的。  
“有一只蜜蜂。”七岁的瑟兰迪尔说，“被困在里面了。”  
母亲只当他在抒发着小孩子说不清的幻想。  
“它几个月前还在飞呢，”他又说，“‘嗡嗡嗡’，‘嗡嗡嗡’，就是这样，你知道吗？在一个地方，我不认识，不过有很多黄色的小花。”  
他摇了摇罐子，冰蓝色的眼睛透过变薄的液体从罐子的另一边显露出来。  
“它要吃了我。”瑟兰迪尔咕哝了一声，不过这句倒是被母亲注意到了。  
她笑起来，一看就是一位优雅的夫人，把瑟兰迪尔搂进怀里，而后者的怀里正紧紧抱着那罐蜂蜜。  
“也许你想当个作家，我的蜜糖(Honey)。”  
“为什么？”  
“你总是有很多稀奇古怪的想法。”  
瑟兰迪尔咬着牙。  
这都是他真真实实感受到的，他写下来的话，不过是在去重新雕刻一个完整的人生。他不是作家。  
“为什么不高兴了？”  
“没什么，妈妈。我就是想把自己喜欢的都留下而已。”  
“写下来，如果你想的话。”  
没用的。瑟兰迪尔心想，后来他的语文成绩也证实了他多年前的猜测，他对于描述一件东西真是糟糕得无人能敌。  
他在回忆中如同溺水无法逃脱，直到感觉到有人的双臂从后面环过了他的腰，没有多大力气，但足以让他清醒过来。  
“我不着急知道答案。”莱戈拉斯的声音顺着他们连接的躯体传过来，“等你想告诉我，我们就好好谈谈。”他背对着，能感受到男孩嘴唇的温度，他在亲吻他，那股气味和平常的相触并不一样，莱戈拉斯的气味渐渐在他的掌控之下，又开始容易受情绪的干扰。  
“下周见，My love。”

Chapter 16  
真像一只蝴蝶。  
他看着她，就像一只螳螂在静待着自己的猎物靠近，他一动不动地呆在角落，金黄色的长发在晃眼多彩的灯光映照得失去了原本好看的光泽。  
它们开始吞噬他了。  
她不会来的，他知道。他不必捕猎她的身影。  
他只需要这么看着她，甚至闭上眼，他能感觉到她，黑暗中那些朦胧的灰暗的光点在眼前跳跃，那只蝴蝶冲破了所有厚实的屏障来到他的面前，在他身边旋转飞舞，绕个不停，但一点都没有接近，只是保持着友好的距离。  
看啊，看啊，不知道谁在脑中催促他，她穿着深紫色的裙子，看起来像是骄傲着在人群中燃烧的一簇温火，幽幻又美丽。真是一只蝴蝶，他默念道。她的脸没有那么清晰。  
看看我吧。转过头来看看我。  
“你想要尝尝吗？”  
七岁那罐蜂蜜的色彩出乎意料地和眼前的景象相似，它们都是那样的晶莹透彻，充满了惊喜的光芒。  
“是的。”

+0.6  
哈尔迪尔自从得到了那张珍贵无比的邀请函之后一直没有来找莱戈拉斯，这让后者气愤了很久——从瑟兰迪尔离开后的第二天的第一堂课一直气到第四天下午最后一堂课。但他这期间从来没有主动去找哈尔迪尔的倾向，这一切和瑟兰迪尔是无关的，他就是单纯生哈尔迪尔的气。  
男孩坐在第三排靠窗户的位置，一双长腿一直蹬到了前桌的椅子腿上，大腿白皙的皮肤上勒出了几道红印（他的七分裤被卷到膝盖以上），事实上事后的第一堂课，他还不敢把自己的屁股死死坐在座位上，他稍微一挪动，都有一丝刺痛从他那私密的地方爆发出来直达他脆弱的大脑。他的头发比之前梳得还要花哨，在鬓发上编了几个辫子，只是因为他实在闲得无聊，上网查了几个好看的发型花了那两个下午学会了编法。等瑟兰迪尔留起头发以后，莱戈拉斯心里想，一定要给他编几个瞅瞅。男孩的小心思从脸上透露出来，而那得意洋洋的笑容也像是能发光似的，一下就引起了台上数学老师的注意。  
“科恩！”  
听到那深沉的一嗓子，莱戈拉斯吓得马上直起身子来。  
“怎么了？”他冲中年男人眨了眨眼。  
“你刚刚在干什么？”  
“听课啊。”他撅嘴，表示自己的疑惑——夹杂着点“那你觉得我在干什么”的恶意色彩。  
“那你不如帮我们解一解这道题。”  
哎呦，莱戈拉斯心里窃窃私语，这个老混蛋，他碰上他心情不好了。  
他看了看黑板上的一堆数字——也许是三角函数什么的，这些东西他一点都没有听进去，他一直在想着如何痛扁一顿哈尔迪尔（只是想想）。  
“不，别让我浪费时间了。”他瓮声瓮气地回答。  
“我倒是觉得有必要，我想你父亲可不想再在你的考卷上看到一个还没你年龄大的分数。”  
全班都笑了。不过别的同学笑都是因为他那不堪入目的数学成绩，他笑是知道即使瑟兰迪尔看见自己数学成绩比他当年语文成绩还差，他也不会把他怎么样，而且想起父亲的亲吻和那羞人的私下“互动”，带着禁忌的甜蜜感让他没法不露出笑容。  
若是瑟兰迪尔看见自己的男孩微微咬住的诱人的双唇，阳光下的皮肤显得健康晶莹，一双不听话的手十指交缠，令他发疯的气味随着那出现的微笑又现了原形，他一定会放下一切上前抱住他亲吻。  
然而眼前的人可不是瑟兰迪尔，是一个可恶的数学老师。在这位数学老师的眼里，莱戈拉斯就是一个富家小混蛋（他们俩都彼此的看法也都相似），他在他课上走神不是一次两次了。  
“到讲台上去把这道题解出来。”他厉声说道。  
莱戈拉斯从座位上跳起来，随了父亲的那双修长的腿迈了不到三步就跨上了讲台，他拿起几乎要断了水（天呀，这个老混蛋）的马克笔，似乎是认真地看了看要写的题，仿佛脑中在进行着大量的运算，全班人都看着他，然后这位叛逆的少年就在题左边写了一个“解”，题右边写了一个“出来”，一个华丽的转身，把马克笔丢到男人的桌子上，故作骄傲地看着几乎要气炸的数学老师。  
“施威恩先生，解出来了。”他恭恭敬敬地鞠了一躬。  
他抬起手开始卷着自己的长发，台下抑制住的笑声终于爆发出来，然后他听见这个可恨的秃顶几乎语无伦次地指着他，又指了指门：  
“你给我出去站着！”

瑟兰迪尔觉得自己上班开始变得浑浑噩噩，或者本质上来说，就是他开始容易走神了。  
比如在加里安敲门的时候，那位称职的管家得敲四五次他才能感觉到自己的门好像是在振动发声；比如他看着一份文件盯了十几分钟才意识到时间的流逝；比如部门的人过来跟他叽里呱啦讲了一堆，他才猛然发现自己什么都没听进去，带着歉意请求对方再重复一遍……以及很多如此的糟糕的地方。  
手下能和他面对面说话的员工都多少有点奇怪，但不敢发问，瑟兰迪尔自己心里倒是很清楚，他在徒劳地寻找莱戈拉斯的味道。自从他终于得到了这气味的主人，他的依赖性就慢慢加强，他把莱戈拉斯曾经拿走的那件皮革外套带着，中午的时候枕着在休息室睡觉，那气味虽然已经淡了，但是多少还有点用处，慵懒的气味精灵就躺在他的身体上与他共同入睡，化解他上班时常有的偏头痛，他会抱着自己的双臂，假装把自己的孩子搂在怀里。  
然而他醒来的时候，他总是不可避免地发现那些气味逐渐消散，然后终究会在一个时刻消失不见，就像是所有食物都有保质期一样，时间到了，它就失去了本来的意义，不同的是瑟兰迪尔不会因此拉肚子，而是精神恍惚。但是他能缓过来，从这该死的状态中抽出身，让其他的生命的味道填充他的身体，至少能够弥补一部分的空缺。  
除了生理上的困扰外，他还是陷入了情感的困扰——再一次。十五年以来的再一次。他得想想如何回答莱戈拉斯跟他提过的问题还有想要知道的有关他的一切，他该要从哪里讲起，他们又该在什么时候说起这些事。他不能在家里明目张胆地向自己的儿子开启回忆模式，句字间都带着点情人般得戏弄和宠溺，毕竟还有加里安这么一个正经的大活人，一个父亲突然决定和自己的孩子叙自己的旧事与爱好，觉悟未免来得太突然。也许他们可以找别的地方能够避开加里安，避开其他所有人，所有平平淡淡的、讨厌的气味，躲藏在一个小空间里私语。这样他就能够紧紧抱着他，交流情人强烈的亲吻，抚摸他的长头发，或许他们可以赤裸相对，他们不必真的做，他只需要安静的抚摸，嗅他身上美好的味道就足够了。无数只小精灵会帮助他们。指尖略过光滑的脊背，男孩红了脸的喘息。  
“你想要休假吗？”瑟兰迪尔有一次漫不经心地问他年轻的管家，其实是已经蓄谋了很久，“你知道的，回去见见你的父亲和母亲。”  
加里安拾起文件的手停了，就像是半空中时间突然凝结，瑟兰迪尔屏住呼吸，可是他也抵挡不住管家身上那种清新的花香，他从小时候第一次见到三岁的加里安之后，这种气味就再也没有离开过他，不像莱戈拉斯或者妻子的那样让他无法自拔，但是很好闻，他一闭眼就能看见没有际涯的花田，还是个少年的加里安站在中间，朗德威先生牵着他的手。他的思绪突然又转到莱戈拉斯身上，他的孩子现在也是这样一位少年，那种叛逆与不羁，好像扬起手能让整个世界都信服的盲目自信，以及他那尚未衰老的身躯，他还会年轻很久。年轻——瑟兰迪尔有点慌了，他对莱戈拉斯的味道其实还是一无所知，他只知道那气味独特到能让他觉得年轻快乐，可是他不清楚那究竟是什么——少年在雨中疯跑留下的潮湿的味道？男孩们比赛后浑身汗液的味道？还是毫不掩饰的大笑的那种无忧无虑的味道？都不是，或许都是，可就是——“他妈的，我不明白。”  
管家看着老爷垂下的双眼，知道他可能又走神了。于是他先试探性地叫了一声他的名字。  
“嗯？”  
果然。  
“我不太需要休假，不过若您认为这对我是个好选择，我也会去做。”加里安接着说，“毕竟我父母的身体都还很好，而且他们并不太需要我的帮助。”  
“哦，是的，没错。”瑟兰迪尔点了点头，抬眼看他，“你觉得，我有必要和他谈谈吗？”  
“谁？”  
“哦对，我是说莱戈拉斯。”  
“谈些什么？”  
“你知道，其实……这一切发生得太快，我也发现我对他忽略了，我们去度假之后确实对这僵硬的关系有了些好转，可我觉得还不足够。我需要了解了解他，然后他也应该了解我，这样我们能相处得更好一点，我不希望我和他之间有隔阂。你是我最好的朋友，所以我想听听你的建议。”  
瑟兰迪尔·科恩，看看你！你这个满嘴谎言的伪君子！  
加里安回答得不假思索：“当然，我觉得沟通很重要，特别是在少爷正在青春期的时候，他可能不想谈，但这的确重要——”  
“真怪，你知道吗？”瑟兰迪尔靠在椅子上看着他，“每次我们两个单独谈话的时候，你还是‘老爷’、‘少爷’、‘您’说个没完，感觉我像是招了个仆人。”  
“我觉得管家在某种意义上来说也算是个高等仆人——虽说这话听起来有点歧视。”加里安耸了耸肩，把手头的文件都整理好。  
“想当年你父亲和我父亲还在一根高尔夫球上较劲，他们俩看起来才不像管家和老爷，就是一对臭脾气的糟老头。”  
“你现在还很年轻，你明白吗？”加里安说道，停顿了一下后才继续，“而且我想你也不会变成糟老头，老爷的烟瘾有很大的影响，但你不抽烟。”  
“又是‘老爷’——不过我原谅你，那个时候欧罗费尔也算是个威严的老爷。”  
“其实他也做了正确的选择。”  
“什么选择？去意大利躲开美国这尘嚣？”  
“那也算是一个。至少他懂得害怕，如果他真的留在美国，我觉得他的肺也坚持不了多长时间，还是让他放下工作的好。”  
瑟兰迪尔沉默了一会才回答：“然后这担子就到我身上了，说不定哪天我也会沾上烟瘾。”  
“不你不会的。”  
“你对我太有信心了。”  
“你不会忍受那种恶心的味道不是吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔本能是要反驳的，可是他知道加里安在说什么——他是他最好的朋友，最好的朋友有特权知道一些别人不会知道的东西。所以话语都卡在喉咙里没有再出来，他看了看日历，还有两天他才能再见到莱戈拉斯，或者他今晚给那个男孩打个电话，这种疲惫感和透支感会有所缓和。

Chapter 17 +0.7  
瑟兰迪尔星期二接到了莱戈拉斯数学老师的电话，那个中年男人说他的孩子学习态度不端正，上课胡思乱想，作业做得一塌糊涂，课堂测验班里倒数。  
“科恩先生，这件事十分严重。”他听着施威恩先生一本正经地说，仿佛是莱戈拉斯数学不及格就会让他变成十恶不赦的国际罪犯那么严重（他还没设想好莱戈拉斯的未来），“我知道您工作繁忙，加上——我实在对您爱妻的离世感到十分抱歉，因此对莱戈拉斯从转校以来的行为我也选择性地纵容，毕竟他需要时间缓解——然而我同时认为，若不及时将他拽回正轨，他的怠惰会影响到他整体的发展。您是成功的事业人，您也一定希望他会成为成功的人，不要对他过度包容……”  
瑟兰迪尔靠在椅子上听着那对他没有太多意义的话，一开始他的确对自己孩子没有像他们约定的那样好好学习有些失望，某种意义上来说，莱戈拉斯算是对他说了谎。可他听着施威恩的描述，自然而然就在脑中描绘出了男孩调皮的模样，竟然不自觉地笑了起来。  
想一想，可怜的施威恩，当这样一个男孩在你的课堂上翘着脚，有好看的金色头发，身上的气味比你能想象的任何其他的味道都要美好，比你可能拥有的孩子都还要青涩甜美，你怎么会叫他出去罚站？瑟兰迪尔都没注意到自己的得意已经冲进了话筒，形成怪异的一声闷笑。他只是醒悟过来那边的老师没有他的天赋。  
“科恩先生？”  
“咳……嗯？”他直起身来，刚刚说的话他一句没有认真听，“施威恩先生，我很抱歉——周日我来接他时，我会好好跟他说这件事。”  
他潦草地道了再见，又开始努力回想莱戈拉斯的气味，又恼怒于那数学老师的唠叨，硬生生地把他从美好中拉出来。他吸了吸鼻子，莱戈拉斯离他很远，他甚至闻不到。他有点后悔把他送去那么遥远的地方。他真想现在就给莱戈拉斯打电话，听听他的声音，然后问他，嘿，刚刚你的数学老师给我打电话了，说你上课不听讲，数学测试次次都倒数第一，你上次怎么跟我承诺的？到底要我跟你说多少次？还有，你知不知道，我想你了，你想我吗？  
想到这里，他竟然像个恋爱的年轻男孩一下子捂住自己的脸，为刚刚的想法羞愧，他都已经是个奔四的老男人了，对自己儿子说的话还如此幼稚。  
他更没想到的是加里安竟然会在下一秒推门而入，自己吓得一下子收起自己的手，像是偷吃了糖的孩子想摆脱罪行。  
“你是脸红了吗？”加里安一副“你大概是吃错药了”的扭曲面孔。  
“说什么？”瑟兰迪尔咳了一声，恢复了自己威严的老板形象，“你怎么都不敲门就进来了？”他压住自己声音里的那番该死的甜蜜。  
“是——是你父亲。”加里安的声音抖了一下，“他现在情况很差。”  
瑟兰迪尔脸色一下子暗了，那些幻想的明亮色彩也都消失了，莱戈拉斯的影像渐渐模糊，取而代之的是冰冷，它们冻坏了男人心里的小精灵们。  
“他有没有——”瑟兰迪尔站起来，没想过自己会这么无力。  
“亚历山大说你父亲想要回美国，他们会回家里。”  
“他们什么时候回来？”  
“下午三点半，我会帮你安排接送，但我可能不能再来得及送你回家……”  
“明天？明天是星期三。”瑟兰迪尔眼中有一丝纠结。  
“星期三怎么了？”加里安把夹在腋下的备忘册拿出来翻来，“你在星期三没有任何重要事情——难道是我忘记记下来了？不过下星期三——你和洛瑞安先生的确——”  
“不，不，没什么。”瑟兰迪尔挥了挥手，他刚刚表现得太明显了。这没什么大不了，他可以把莱戈拉斯接回家，他也有充足的理由——来看看他的祖父。这样他不仅能和他说话，还能闻闻他的味道。可愧疚感又像雨水一样立刻渗入他的衣衫，然后让他内心暴躁不安。  
明明欧罗费尔已经接近了死神，他想要的却是见见莱戈拉斯。他的心爱。  
你还好吗？  
瑟兰迪尔转过头，抬起手摸了摸自己的脸，他竟然哭了，可是心里一点也不觉得痛苦。加里安看着他，问出的话似乎晃晃悠悠地在他耳边回荡。  
“没什么。”  
“我知道你很难过，但欧罗费尔不会想你这样的。”  
“我很好，我很好。出去吧，我再想一想。”瑟兰迪尔捋了一下自己的头发，花香开始迫近他了，他要躲开。他现在实在不需要加里安的关心。  
“你不要太勉强自己。”  
“我知道。当然。”  
“另外，我考虑了一下你的建议。”加里安手里捏着他的备忘册，姿势有些别扭，似乎没把它当作它本该是的东西，而是一个用来发泄的毛绒玩具。瑟兰迪尔紧紧盯着那只绷紧的手，有好看的骨节，在手腕的地方，像是有一道分界线，以上的部分比手要白皙许多，花香从加里安的肩膀那里露出来——他发现了，于是他抬头眯起眼睛，有人在男人的肩上撒下让人喘不过气的花群，那些气味围绕着加里安，但没有来折磨他。  
它们比莱戈拉斯的小精灵乖多了。  
这让瑟兰迪尔很安心，即使他不爱他。  
“等到公司运作平稳些，欧罗费尔也稳定下来，你若不是特别需要我，我会去看看我的父母。他们在路易斯安娜，毕竟我爸爸腿不太好了——我昨晚和他们通过电话。”加里安说着，轻笑了一下，“明天有变动我就通知你。”说完，他的管家出门离去了。他关门一直特别得轻，和朗德威先生一样，他们总是看起来很严肃，但其实只是过于细心又谨慎，喜怒哀乐都不会表现在脸上。不过现在加里安还年轻，所以他不能做到时时刻刻都有管家的姿态。  
瑟兰迪尔跌回椅子中，浑身发冷。  
他觉得自己是个混蛋。  
他好想现在就去见莱戈拉斯，把他抱在怀里，亲吻他的头发。  
然后小精灵跟他说，别着急，你再吻他一会儿，他会喜欢的，你再抱抱他，他也会更高兴，别让他冻坏了。  
于是他就会听从一切指令。  
可是他要去见他的父亲，他一直记得那个高大的男人。  
童年时他把他扛在肩上，两个人在公路上走，那时候还差一个星期，瑟兰迪尔独特的天赋就会找上他并且纠缠他一生，可还仍然差一个星期，男孩低下头只能闻见父亲银发中的香气，幽幽如同夜晚中盛开的花。  
“老爸，你可真高。”  
男人的笑声闷闷的，瑟兰迪尔就搂住他的脖子。  
“我什么时候能像你这么高？”  
“等你长大了，大概高中毕业了，别着急，我的孩子，一切都会好的。”  
“我们走多远了？”  
“离开家四百米了。”  
“啊，那太远了。”  
“别想太多，瑟兰，”欧罗费尔把他放下来，“看到前面的山坡了吗？”  
“看见了。”  
“一直到那里，都是我们家的地方。”  
“那为什么不把房子建在那里？风景好看多啦。”  
“那地方以后都是你的，你可要当个聪明孩子，在那里干些有意义的事情。”  
“啥事情？”  
“那得等你长大了，瑟兰。”  
“长大我也能穿西装了，对不对？还有，那时候我就能找一个喜欢的女孩子结婚了。”  
“当然，不过——”欧罗费尔摸了摸瑟兰迪尔的头发，稚嫩的男孩的金发在傍晚的余晖下好看得出奇，他有他母亲的眉眼，眼睛里有父亲儿时渴望的海洋的颜色，“我是真心希望，我的孙子不会像你这么不懂事。”  
幼小的瑟兰迪尔被这打击气得说不出话，只能动手反击，但父亲太过高大了，轻而易举地把他抱了起来，他在欧罗费尔怀里又踢又叫，又不能说自己是个听话的乖孩子。  
“等你老的那一天，我一定带着我的孩子去折腾你！”  
“真的吗？”父亲的嗓音浸入了一丝凄凉。  
“就是说真的，我什么不敢做。”  
“你什么都敢做吗，瑟兰？”  
“只要我喜欢，别拦着我。”  
“不害怕因此带来的后果吗？”  
“为什么我不能好好地享受想要的东西呢？我为什么非要想那么多？”  
“有时候恐惧能避免你走向歧途。”  
“听不懂，等我长大了再说吧。”

瑟兰迪尔不可置否地相信自己被欲望驱使地什么都能做，只要他想，真的没有人会拦着他。首先碍于他的身份，其次他不会在抉择前退缩。他想着父亲，又想起莱戈拉斯，这种矛盾让他一团糟，把公司的事务全部甩给了加里安，开着车就赶去威灵顿。  
尽管那男孩回到学校才两天，落下一堆课，他也有勇气直接闯进莱戈拉斯上课的教室，拉着他可爱的孩子出去，并且不需要任何理由。  
“等等，先生，莱戈拉斯——”  
“我已经和校长说过了，”如果被叫住，他会这么说，把眼中的冰冷都倾倒在那个教书的身上，“我们家里出了很大的，我必须现在就带我的孩子离开。”  
然后对方会一言不发，他则和莱戈拉斯光明正大地从正门走出去。  
这还都是幻想。  
他独自开车时开得很慢。因为他恐惧气味飞逝的感觉，当那些各种各样的味道从鼻腔飞速地涌入，这对他来说就是一场夺命似的奔跑，如果有喜欢的味道，他会错失了追寻的机会，如果让他作呕的气息恰好击中了他敏感的神经，他一定会出车祸的。让加里安当他的司机，花香就会围绕着他，他一生里最好的朋友。  
可汽油味一如既往让人恶心。  
他想起莱戈拉斯坐上这辆车的每一次，当他们在一起的时候，他真想就这么靠在车窗上睡下去，在孩子甜美又恶毒的气息中睡下去，在小精灵温柔的爱抚中睡下去，梦里莱戈拉斯在他的怀里，他怀抱着他祈求他再待一会。  
那气味从他饱受折磨的躯体渗进去，好像是无声的呼唤。  
我好孤独。过来拥抱我。  
他觉得自己要疯了，他得到了莱戈拉斯还没多久，自己的良心又要把他们分开。  
他的爱和他的理智已经成为了两个个体。现在的他像是坐在一艘脆弱的小船在这两番波浪间摇摆不定。  
瑟兰迪尔这一开开到了傍晚，他直接给校长打电话叫他让莱戈拉斯出来。  
“不——让他出来就行了，什么都不用带——我很好……我需要他现在就出来见我……”  
他打完电话后把手机扔到后座，精疲力尽地靠在驾驶座上，抹了一下额头，他流了太多汗，衣服贴在身上也是一片潮湿。

听到消息的莱戈拉斯第一反应是，完蛋了。  
他一定会把我揍得半死。  
他从来想过瑟兰迪尔会这么认真，甚至有一瞬间他觉得父亲会因为他数学没好好学而跟他分手。但当他别扭地走出去时，一向严肃的校长竟然拍了拍他的肩膀，他吓得抖了一下，心想真是可笑，比他看过的所有搞笑片都有戏剧性。于是分手的想法打消了——家里可能是出了什么事。  
可是家里还能出什么事？他的母亲已经几个月前就跳下了大桥，可怜地三天后才被发现，父亲就在外面等着他。  
他在等着他。  
等着他说些什么？  
他明明可以星期三给他打电话。  
他突然痛苦地咳了一声，脸色染上一抹病态的白。  
他要跟他说什么？  
“他说是什么事了吗？”他抬起眼看着陌生的男人。  
校长摇摇头。  
莱戈拉斯小声地道了声谢，金黄色的身影黯淡下来很快消失在楼梯的拐角。

瑟兰迪尔稍微直起了身，气味的靠近仿佛引燃了他的皮肤。  
他的灵魂沸腾起来。  
他来了。  
他来了。  
他想要打开车门，这样他也能靠近他，他最爱的宝贝，他的莱戈拉斯，这样他们就会快一点地遇到彼此。可是他太累了，他甚至不知道莱戈拉斯就那么站在他面前的时候，他还会不会毫不犹豫地吻他。  
怎么——  
怎么停下来？  
为什么停下来？  
为什么停下来？

莱戈拉斯站在教学楼的门口，渐入紫红的天色中那条道路变得异常漆黑，他可以看见打着双闪的车，米黄色的灯光像是命令他立刻就去往那里。别犹豫。  
他揉了揉眼睛。

别伤心，我的孩子，我的莱戈拉斯。  
到我这里来。

他就在这里。  
瑟兰迪尔看着站在车前的男孩，外面有风，他金黄色的头发飘起来，和灯光的颜色辉映得恰到好处，天色暗了。他就在这里，可瑟兰迪尔看着他，看着他不算强壮的身躯，不知因为什么才不停地颤抖，但男孩明显在假装镇定。  
车里的男人不知道他在自己的孩子里眼中到底是什么样，如果他知道了，也会把自己吓一跳，他看起来像个严肃的法官，通红的双眼周围还带着泪水，是他痛苦挣扎留下的痕迹，而他还咬紧牙盯着莱戈拉斯，这模样真像是在判决一位谋杀了他心爱的犯人。不不，他的心头爱不正在他面前吗？可他自始至终没意识到。  
莱戈拉斯的味道冲过来了。  
他闭上眼，精灵们透过那些金属玻璃和空气渗了进来，他竟然有点畏惧，不过没做一点反抗，他死死坐在位置上，任凭那些气味缠绕住他的四肢，充满这个流尽悲伤的眼泪的空间。它们钻进了他的头发——你真是个狠心的男人，怎么还在这里！他在外面会冻坏的；然后他的双腿也被侵占，顺着他发麻的大腿冲到他的胸口，他觉得快窒息了，可他还是没动——你难道不明白吗？你看他伤心的样子，快去抱抱他；他抬起眼看着莱戈拉斯，张开嘴要说话，那些精灵们却趁机涌进他的体内，于是他失语了，心里一阵又一阵的失落和温暖交替穿插，他好像听到莱戈拉斯小时候的笑声，夏日里燥热的慰籍，他似乎能触碰他柔软的手臂，上面有短短的金黄色的毛发。  
他吻上去。  
他觉得难过与欣喜搅在一团让他快死了，他盯着莱戈拉斯含着泪光的蓝色眼睛，真美，和他的一样，他是他最爱的孩子，他有他最爱的样子，他也有他最爱的气味，他搞不清楚却能不需要理由地爱着。  
为什么哭泣？  
瑟兰迪尔的表情缓和了些许，小精灵们拽着他起来，像是强迫一般的，他在挣扎。  
你的爱是错误的。  
你的爱是真的，可是你的爱是错误的。  
他还会不会吻他？  
他抬起手抹了一下湿润的眼睛，那一刻真的希望周围都是一片黑暗，这样他就不用担心莱戈拉斯会看见他如此脆弱，失去了父亲的威严和那惯有的自信。  
莱戈拉斯向前走了半步，又马上停下了，因为他发现挚爱的父亲没有继续向他走来，他好像没有要拥抱他，他好像没有那么想他。  
想到这里，他就觉得血液都停流了，像是他年轻的生命在疯狂的奔跑中掉入了裂缝中的深渊那样突兀，恐惧吞噬了他的身影，他没办法求救。  
真见鬼，真见鬼。  
他眨了眨眼睛，父亲正盯着他，高大的男人看起来很痛苦，紧皱着的眉头让他整张脸都布满了忧伤的痕迹，眼泪顺着他的脸掉下来，掉进莱戈拉斯的心里，灼伤他的心脏。  
“……瑟……”瑟兰迪尔从男孩口中听出来他的名字，但又迷失在黑夜里，这让他觉得自己都不再完整，他们如果都没有勇气，这就完了——瑟兰迪尔，你就完了，你就该失去这个孩子了，你最爱的孩子和情人。  
他想要叫他的名字，这冲动被他的理智阻断了，每一次他叫他的名字，身体的反常就会再一次提醒他，他爱这个人，如果这个味道不会褪色，他就会永永远远地爱他，可这也带来他的恐慌——如果有一天他们都老去了，莱戈拉斯身上让他发狂的味道淡了，他的激情也渐渐退去，像是汹涌的浪潮在激烈的翻滚中终于迎来了最后的平静，可对于瑟兰迪尔来说，这绝对不仅仅是沉静，而是死亡一般的寂默，这种死亡的气息会把他的天赋当成他的弱点，从单纯的欲望开始渗入他已经疲惫的灵魂，到那时候，他就不可能平静地死去了，他会死得很惨，死得痛苦，甚至在生死两界中苟延残喘几个年头才会解脱；可是他也想过，如果这种气味会像他的妻子那样，在还未衰老前就已经渡过了高潮，他会失去对莱戈拉斯的所有欲望，支开他，漠视他一切亲昵的接触，在后来又拒绝他所有的爱意，他的孩子——会变得心灰意冷，会责备他的无情与决然，而当他的眼泪从那双蓝眼睛中流出来的时候，当它们滑落他的脸，他心中都不会有一丝一毫的撼动。因为那时候，他对于他已经失去了所有意义。如果他不是那个有气味精灵伴随的莱戈拉斯，他就不会爱他，那时候他早已失去了父亲的身份，他也会渐渐丢掉自己爱人的职责，甩开莱戈拉斯。  
莱戈拉斯会痛苦。  
可现在，他在潜意识中还认定自己是他的父亲，有保护他的职责，如果他因为自己而痛苦，他永远都不会原谅自己，只是害怕那时，他已经没了这份最基本的良心。  
他对妻子做出的事他也会对莱戈拉斯做出来，痴心地去寻找另一个让他灵魂欲生欲死又不能摆脱的气味。  
他后悔，当然，他就是因为这种有意无意的漠视，把他曾经最心爱的女人推向了绝路。  
他怎么能这么对莱戈拉斯。  
可如果他现在不好好爱他，不拥有他，他绝对是两个人之间先死去的那个——这死意味着灵魂的枯竭。莱戈拉斯是个孩子，而且还是一个在青春期中的孩子，他的热情或许会因为自己的冷淡而消沉下去，最后在时间缓慢的消磨中连一丝痕迹都不回剩下。可他，这个可怜的被自己天赋折磨的男人，会为不能闻见孩子的气息不能抚摸他的身体不能与他拥吻而轻易挫败了自己的精神，他现在从不怀疑，莱戈拉斯的气味会持续很久，这跟男孩或长或短的青春期没有一点关系，也许四年，也许十四年，也许二十四年，瑟兰迪尔是没办法忍受下去的。  
他选择接受，就会永远地陷入。  
他的灵魂开始分崩离析了。  
莱戈拉斯觉得瑟兰迪尔的身体动了，他立刻闭上了眼，双腿发软简直就要摔在地上。  
掖着秘密的人是最脆弱的。  
他感觉自己从来没流过这么多眼泪，即使是他成绩不好的时候，即使是他被抢了玩具的时候，即使是他母亲下葬的时候，即使——即使是他和瑟兰迪尔做爱的时候，即使是他在自己的小世界里一次又一次自怨自艾感到绝望的时候，眼泪都没有这么汹涌过，他抬起手捂住眼睛，以为这样就可以阻止这悲伤的倾泻，可是他还是没办法停止自己的恐惧。  
怎么已经得到的爱会立刻就失去呢。  
他咬紧着牙。  
然后他感觉到自己被揽入了一个温暖的怀抱中，男人轻轻地抱着他，下巴在他的头发上磨蹭着。  
他感觉到父亲缓慢的心跳。  
还有他的温暖，他充满恐惧的爱。  
“我们回家吧。”  
他的声音一响起来，莱戈拉斯就哭得更厉害了，抑制也变得无用。

“家里出了些事，”瑟兰迪尔亲吻着莱戈拉斯的头发，有他身体的温度，有他的气味——有他的灵魂，然后他稍微放开了自己的孩子，低下头亲吻莱戈拉斯沾满了泪水的嘴唇，“我需要你。”

hapter 18 +0.7  
莱戈拉斯安静地坐在副驾驶的位置上，一路上瑟兰迪尔什么也没有说，他心里知道那秘密会毁了两人间的这种连结，所以他什么也不说，当他尝试触摸瑟兰迪尔的时候，有些憔悴的男人就会立刻拒绝并说道：  
“别动，我在开车。你可以睡一会儿。”  
若不是他心里恐惧太多，若他还是原来那个身份只是瑟兰迪尔的孩子的莱戈拉斯，他一定会冲他吐舌头，说：“呸，假正经。”然后生闷气地抱着胳膊靠在那冰冷的车窗上看着外面的风景。  
可他现在除了想着瑟兰迪尔，什么都不敢做。他害怕，害怕失去他，哪怕他拥有他的时候他完全能肯定这应该会持续很久，或是在瑟兰迪尔在他耳边轻喃道“我永远爱你”的时候他坚信不疑，他抱着他的力度那么让人思念，他们短暂时日间的相拥都让莱戈拉斯感觉自己像是一个流浪在外多年的可怜孩子，终于找到了愿意接纳自己的一个温暖的家，而那个家的主人，他爱了很久了。从他十一岁的时候就开始了，不知道怎么，对父亲的爱恋在偷摸中静悄悄地进行着。  
他只是等着，甚至是绝望地等待他所爱之人会温暖他的心，这种爱只能是毫无希望，当他看着他世界上最爱的女人亲吻他世界上最爱的男人的时候，他自己都觉得他是这对恩爱夫妻间的一个不顺眼的障碍——他爱折腾，不喜欢听话，数学惨不忍睹，曾经也熬夜打游戏（结果次次都被瑟兰迪尔抓到揪着耳朵上床睡觉），就是跑得挺快，这是他的优点之一。而他精致的外貌，都是这对夫妻给的，跟他的后天努力甚至天赋一点关系都没有。  
他爱他，最初他以为是因为这男人高高在上，聪慧斯文，虽然他曾干过许多混蛋的事儿，但也魅力十足，所以他爱他。  
可是在加里安给他讲瑟兰迪尔青年时期一堆中二到无法形容的事情以后，那光辉形象崩塌了，他以为自己第二天就会对自己的父亲失去所有的倾慕——再也不会在吃早餐的时候故意多碰碰父亲的手，不听话地扒在他衣服上要求他带他们去纽约城里最好的餐厅吃饭，只是为了多和他有些肢体接触，感受那皮肤上的温度，可是他错了。他第二天欺骗了自己，矜持地走到了餐厅，加里安正在门口等着他，他来晚了。  
“少爷，您应该在七分钟前来吃早餐。”  
莱戈拉斯没有理会管家，他心里太乱了。  
他看见餐桌上没有他的父亲，心里一下子凉了一半，有些饿的肚子也没感觉了，母亲看着金黄的孩子默落的样子，不知发生了什么，便提醒他再不去吃早餐就要凉了。  
“瑟兰迪尔呢？”  
“少爷，您不该那样称呼您的父亲。”  
“好啦好啦，我爸呢？”  
早上不见他都会影响心情，莱戈拉斯真是受不了自己。  
“如果你要是早点下来，也许我们还能谈谈你的数学问题。”  
瑟兰迪尔的声音传来时，莱戈拉斯吓了一跳，几乎从椅子上蹦下来，但最后只是那颗年轻的心脏扑通扑通地狂跳着，少年使劲坐在位置上，带着怒气瞪着那个从走廊过来的男人。其实他是脸红了，是为了他见到他，他才脸红的。他还算聪明，轻松地蒙混过关，嘴角的笑几乎就要露出来了。  
“唉，你真是个老男人，学数学管什么用？”  
“至少下次你去买漫画书的时候人家找给你钱你不会数错数。”  
“嘿！我数数没那么差好吗？再说，哪次数错了？”  
瑟兰迪尔笑了，莱戈拉斯的脸则更红了。  
那一刻，他在他眼里，比一切都重要，他是他爱的人，他现在知道了，不管他什么样，他爱他。也许是渴望他的陪伴才有这样的想法，但莱戈拉斯在十三岁生日后的第三天领悟到了一切，在他在自己深夜的梦中梦见自己与父亲赤身裸体地相拥，男人抚摸着他的身体，亲吻他，以恋人的姿态，在他耳边告诉他他需要他，爱他，和他在一起。然后泡沫般的美梦破灭，十三岁的少年的手摸向裤子中，再抽出来已经沾上了色情的黏稠。  
他对他其实并不怎么好。在他七岁之前那些零星的记忆里，瑟兰迪尔还算有个称职的样子。他带着他去公园，为他推秋千，让他坐在自己的肩上体验一下高大的乐趣，晚上害怕的时候他会钻进父母的怀中，男人的双臂会搂着他让他安然地睡去。后来也不知道怎么，瑟兰迪尔就开始对他做了一系列混蛋的事，这其中就包括把他丢在花店这件事，发生了不止一次。瑟兰迪尔还会无缘无故地在下雨后把他推进泥地里，他气得大叫，父亲却解释说是为了考验他随机应变并且让他感受一下大自然的拥抱（鬼才会信，不过那时候莱戈拉斯是真的信了）；又或许他有时候淘气了在游乐场或是街上自己走掉了，身为父亲也不来追，直到莱戈拉斯自己意识到了因为恐惧放声大哭他才从人群中现形；而到了他上了中学，他的话剧他从来不看一次，家长会只有母亲会来（有时候还是加里安），跟小学时那些惨淡状况没什么两样；反正他混蛋事儿做得多了去了，莱戈拉斯也不想回忆，但兴许就是这些让他爱上了瑟兰迪尔——一个放荡不羁、毫无牵挂的男人！真棒！这最迷人了，莱戈拉斯到现在也这么觉得，不过他知道自己爱他不是因此，他那让人羞耻的恋父情结让他自己也有点不好意思，他就是爱他，渐渐地不再把他当成自己的父亲，当一个陌生的朋友，恋父情结消失了，可是他的爱还在，经历了灼烧依然坚定地放在瑟兰迪尔那里。他爱他，他没救了。但都是值得的。如果他也能像他爱他那样来爱他，他会甘愿付出一切代价的，只要不是他们其中一个死了、残废了、脑子坏了，只要他们对彼此的爱都是真实的，他什么都愿意做。  
甚至是失去自己的母亲，背叛自己的母亲，他爱的女人。  
是的。  
没错，他会做的，只要他能。

+5.1  
“我想你应该有客人了。”瑟兰迪尔将阿拉贡拉回他们的谈话之中，那缓和了他的痛苦的笑容又暗淡下去，有一些诡异的色彩，他看起来像个得意洋洋的精神患者，阿拉贡打死也不会想承认他看到了瑟兰迪尔湿润的双眼，这个魔鬼一样的男人，他什么都不能信。认罪也好，聊天也好，他复杂得让一向矜持谨慎的阿拉贡也没办法下抉择。  
“不过别带他来见我。”犯人的声音有些嘶哑，“我这样子一定落魄极了。”  
“是的，你看起来很糟糕。”阿拉贡起身，“但是你内心的那股欲望从未削弱，所以这一点上你骗不了我。”  
“是吗，警官。我恐怕你根本不知道自己是否得到了可靠真实的消息，我所说的一切在你脑海里还是一个谜团。你想抓我，按照这资料上的就能给我定罪；可是你还想知道别的，不管它们是不是还有意义。”  
“你怎么知道它们不再会有意义？”  
“这意义是我赋予的，当我抛弃它，它就不会再有意义，你也不能左右，警官。”瑟兰迪尔活动了一下自己酸痛的脖子，这才感觉到有点困倦，他好像被抓走以后便再也没有睡过，而他也睡不着，他需要那个气味在他身边才能平静地入睡，他已经失眠了很久。  
阿拉贡最讨厌别人一副“你是很有能力，但是就是永远懂不了这件事”的德行，他走出审讯室，看见尽头的长椅上坐着一个人，苍白的蓝色灯光照映着他不算强壮的身躯，头发是一团漆黑；那人听到警官的脚步声，迅速地站起来，不发出一点动静。  
阿拉贡忘记了该有的礼仪，这并不是他气愤这位客人没有按照规矩来登记，而是他认识这张陌生的脸，搜寻了几十秒才想出这脸的主人，他见过他几面，只是对方脸上有了些细微的痕迹征兆着衰老。  
深发男子露出一个没有情感的微笑。  
“如果你还记得我，警官先生。”他说道，“我是加里安•朗德威，是科恩先生的管家。”

+0.7  
莱戈拉斯在回家的路上睡着了，瑟兰迪尔很多次停下来吻他的脸，十分小心地嗅着男孩身上只属于他的气味，他的手指在那年轻的皮肤上摩擦，轻柔又恐惧。在莱戈拉斯旁边的感觉如同溺水，但他很享受。  
一旦闭上眼，他就会觉得自己像个无助的人在水中上下飘动，冰凉的水涌进他的鼻腔和耳朵，四肢被水流肆意的活动支配着；然后他变成了多年前那个年轻的人，在他的长发仍在的时候，它们抚弄着他赤裸的肩膀，遮住了他微睁开的双眼，他本能地想去挣扎，因为窒息和眩晕很快就要了结他的性命，却有一只温暖的手臂搂住了他的脖子，然后那股热流融进了他的身体，和他的灵魂合为一体，刺透般与他的躯体结合，直到什么都不会在将他们分开……他们会永远在一起。  
但现实还会让瑟兰迪尔清醒过来，他捏着方向盘的手流下了很多汗，额头上也总是潮湿难耐，有时候他觉得自己整个衣服都湿透了。他开始质疑自己之前的自信，莱戈拉斯的气味已经让他无法控制生理上的一些反应，而他又反过来安慰自己，或许只是今晚他太过需要他陪伴在他身边。  
为了拉长和莱戈拉斯独处的时间，他特意保持着最低的车速，缓慢地开到了家，那个时候加里安正在门前等着他们，拥有花香的男人站在那里看起来有些疲惫，必定是已经等候多时。  
他转头看了一眼睡得很不安的孩子，像父亲那般揉了揉那略凌乱的金发，困倦的孩子揉了揉眼睛，看着窗外这昏暗仿佛有一丝凄凉之色，又止不住地抖了一下；莱戈拉斯看到了加里安，发出一声刚刚睡醒的懒惰的呼声，看向他已经完全变了样的父亲。他现在实在太像他的父亲，像到他差点以为那些禁忌的爱恋都是刚刚做的一场梦。  
“到底发生了什么？”  
“到时候你会知道，但是放心，莱戈拉斯。”瑟兰迪尔瞥过来的眼神也没有一丝改变，“也许不会太严重，但也许会很严重，你需要和爷爷待一会儿，即使他不想说话也一样。”  
“我爷爷？他怎么了？”  
“他病得很重，但这些不是你要担心的。”  
“那你接下来要照顾他吗？我可以帮你。”  
“我不知道，也许会由加里安来做。”  
“你把所有事都撇给他干。”  
“是吗？”  
“他是你最好的朋友，你和我说过的。”  
“他当然是。”  
“你有告诉过他我们的事吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那我们会永远这样吗？”莱戈拉斯在透过挡风玻璃看不到的地方伸出手抓住了瑟兰迪尔的手臂，对方不自觉地就反过来又握住了他的手，有汗液的湿凉；男人看见他的孩子脸上露出一个放松的笑容，像是肯定了什么似的，“永永远远偷偷摸摸地在一起，不管是什么时候，即使是我们两个老了，只有我们两个去其他地方玩，没有人认识我们，你也会这样吗？”  
“我们两个一定不会结婚吧？因为我们需要家人来见证幸福，而我的家人就是你；如果我们想要在一起，想要一个婚礼，那么我们一定要杀光所有的亲人吧，这样他们才不会觉得这是罪恶。”  
“你在说些什么？”  
“我也不知道，我怎么知道我在说什么。”莱戈拉斯惊慌地从瑟兰迪尔的凝视中逃离出来，但他也不敢去看加里安，“我有时候觉得我会死掉，我爱你，即使你是我的父亲，我爱你。我爱你是在犯罪，我不知道自己为什么会那么做，我想很多相爱的人不能在一起，是没有多少像我这样的吧。”  
“别胡思乱想了。”瑟兰迪尔忍不住抬起另一只手去触摸男孩的脸，莱戈拉斯的脸又同葬礼那天一样苍白，带着少年的脆弱，他似乎被一个秘密摧残得即将瓦解，这让瑟兰迪尔心疼中带着一丝愤恨——他为什么不能告诉我？他有什么事不能告诉我？难道我不值得他信任吗？可他没有把这一丝一毫的怒气表现出来，他望着莱戈拉斯的脸，有一瞬间想把他想象成妻子二十岁的脸，他的孩子有她的眉目，他的拥有她的轮廓，可他却拥有她没有的气味，这使他无法被任何人代替。妻子的面容像是风中的烟云似的一下子吹散，莱戈拉斯的灵魂赤裸地暴露在他眼前，他想要去猜透那迷雾一样的物体，他的孩子明明是透明的，拥有青春的孩子的灵魂都是透明炽热的，他所有少年的欢乐，如今都被一股不知名的屏障抵挡在后面，气味的精灵也老实地缩在莱戈拉斯身体的每个部位。  
怎么不来找我？  
怎么不来找我？  
发生了什么？  
他的气味消失了吗？  
在今晚？  
不。  
瑟兰迪尔的生命如同皮筋一样被长长地拉开，只要轻轻一触，他就会分崩离析。  
可是莱戈拉斯的气味没有抚慰他松开那美丽的危险，莱戈拉斯的气味变得有些让他恶心，瑟兰迪尔几乎就快死了，这比他闻过的所有气味都要难以接受，像是味道的武器刺入了他的胃部去搅动他的肠子，他差点就惊呼出来，本能地想要抽回手，男孩却紧紧地抓着他们温度联结的地方，咬着嘴唇去恳求他：  
“别离开我，求你了，如果你想这样，如果你害怕我了，我不是有意那样说的，我只是自己也很害怕，我想好好爱你，我爱你很久了，瑟兰，不要让我失去好不容易得到的东西，即使是错误的，可是我爱你，这怎么办，谁都不能阻止我，如果这世界上没那么多条条框框，那该多好啊，我只是……别离开我。”莱戈拉斯忍着自己的眼泪，抬起头凝望着爱人的眼睛，他看到了恐惧与逃避，从未这么清晰可见，当他以为这一次是真正失去的时候，瑟兰迪尔又挣扎着抱住了他，像是在抵抗一股巨大的力量去拥抱他。  
“你不应该再想这些，告诉我，告诉我你到底在想什么，我的孩子，只要你告诉我，我发誓我不会怪你，无论你做了什么我都不会怪你，相信我，如果你爱我就相信我，并且告诉我。”  
莱戈拉斯今天所受的打击已经太过沉重，他几乎忘记了去颤抖来索求父亲怀抱的力度，而他也抱着一种视死如归的心态把自己的下巴置在瑟兰迪尔的肩膀上，嘴唇贴上男人的耳朵轻吻了一下。  
“我杀了我妈妈。”

Chapter 19  
+5.1  
“我需要和他谈谈。”  
阿拉贡审视着这个镇定的男人，比审讯室中的人还要神秘，可加里安•朗德威永远看起来这么光明正大，他应该没有秘密，他也不应该有秘密。  
“不行，他是一个重犯。”  
“在未给他判刑前，他都是只是一个嫌疑人而已。”  
“他已经伤害了莱戈拉斯•科恩，难道你还需要我给你看一看那孩子身上的伤口吗？同时他也他涉嫌乱伦罪，而且根据我所知道的，他现在正在和你在一起。”  
加里安比阿拉贡稍微矮了一点，但这并不会让管家失去他的气势，他为科恩家付出了几乎要二十年的时光，从他年轻到他老去，也许会像他的父亲一样一直到老到无法直起腰才会放弃。可是现在不一样了，瑟兰迪尔不是欧罗费尔，他也不是那个老年的朗德威，该好好休息的人即将进监狱，而他事实上没有任何办法去把他所效忠的人救出来，让他以清白的身份生活，因为他自己也知道，瑟兰迪尔的确有罪。  
“不必，警官。”他回答道，“不过我倒是也很清楚你现在就可以带他去定下一个真正的罪名，而不是在这个偏僻的警区的审讯室中去谋求什么；这些罪行已经可以置他于死地，你想要只是真相，我说的不对吗，阿拉贡先生？”  
阿拉贡皱了一下眉，距离上一次见到这个管家几乎已经是五年前的事情了，但他计算这巨大的时间跨度还是按莱戈拉斯的母亲死去的那一天。他不记得他与这位管家有过多少次谈话，发现那略微扭曲地横在大桥下的尸体后他是他第一个见到的人，这个思维缜密的男人按照规定回答了他的所有问题，他也明显很护着莱戈拉斯，警官找上家门的时候，他只是在门口站着与警官对话，因为他说，“科恩的孩子其实很调皮，他一定会下来偷听，但我不希望他现在就受到惊吓”。他沉默了一阵再去回忆这个已经几乎模糊的人，他曾怀疑过他，因为他知道朗德威一家对两任科恩先生都忠心耿耿，如果瑟兰迪尔做了什么罪恶的事情，当年年轻的管家很有可能会选择隐瞒；他似乎说过他不记得他的名字。  
“你说的是不错，可是你不要妄想能够改变什么，我当年有警告过你不要隐瞒，因为你可能根本不知道这会招致什么结果——现在你知道了，这个孩子所经受的伤害，甚至那个多年以前躺在桥下死去的女人都会和他有关；朗德威先生，你还想说些什么？”  
“我当时就很清楚会发生什么，甚至是在夫人去世前多年我也有清晰的预感——其实我要说的也并不多，”加里安说道，“但只是对于你，阿拉贡，我此行是来找我所效忠的人，不管他的罪名有多么严重或无法宽恕，我都还是他的管家，我服侍了他多年，甚至可以说从我十五岁开始我就一直在帮助他。警官，如果你不了解一个人，你是没有办法让他说出实话的，而在场的所有人中，你应该最清楚，没有人比我更了解他。”  
“但你贸然出现在这里，也有可疑之处。况且我也不应该让你进去，因为你没有任何权限。”  
“如果你想要真相大白，我是你唯一可以依靠的人。甚至我可以说，即使莱戈拉斯本人来到这里恳求他说出一切，他也不会这么做；何况莱戈拉斯也不会来。”  
加里安盯着阿拉贡的眼睛，带着一丝淡然的微笑，他早已知道自己在这场对抗中取得胜利，人的好奇心总是会动摇决心，向来如此。  
“你觉得科恩先生做出这一切是为了什么？是为了虐待的快感以及无法释放的欲望？如果他是一个疯子，他现在不会如此沉默。按照你多年当警察的经验，也该知道在这种情况下他会大笑或者是放肆地说些讽刺的话来戏弄你，可他没有，这说明他知道自己在做什么。爱是恩赐，可有时候爱的欲望也会让人走向错误的道路。”  
“我并不认为他对莱戈拉斯•科恩有什么爱所言。”  
“那是你并不了解他，警官。”  
“这样的罪犯不需要真正的理解。”  
“‘在错误面前，个性显得如此渺小和无力。’”加里安说后停顿了一下，阿拉贡看见他终于失去了一些信心，褪去了刚刚全然的高傲，嘴唇在话音未落的时候便颤抖了起来，“这句话说得很好，你们作为警察也是必定这样想吧。”

+0.7  
加里安静静地站在门前很久，他看得一清二楚，不管是瑟兰迪尔对莱戈拉斯用心的抚慰还是最后莱戈拉斯崩溃地倒在肢体看起来几乎石化了似的瑟兰迪尔的怀里，他都看得很清楚。他有过一些猜测，但也并没有想过多的事情。  
他感觉瑟兰迪尔仿佛也正看着他，双眼空洞无神，脸色又显得苍白，即使是欧罗费尔的病如此危急，加里安也不会太相信瑟兰迪尔会因此变成这样，那日在办公室时也没有这般让人心里惶恐。  
瑟兰迪尔最后还是拉着莱戈拉斯下来了，男孩的金发因为刚刚的挣扎而散了下来，不怀好意的风吹着他的头发遮住了他的面孔，但在灯光下的泪水还在闪烁，在他们走到管家面前时莱戈拉斯脸上的泪痕已经干涸。  
瑟兰迪尔沉默不语地看了加里安一眼，这让后者想起好几年前，他也曾见过这位骄傲的男人露出如此这般为难的神情，他的直觉告诉他瑟兰迪尔的秘密又开始了，他有过一些猜测，但他并不想去想过多的事情。  
管家将门关上，带着他的老爷与少爷去欧罗费尔休息的房间，他们敬重的人向来喜欢安静，在意大利时也从来不去参与局内人的狂欢，喧闹会使他的精力消耗得更快。  
莱戈拉斯在见到他的爷爷前心已经碎得差不多了，男人手掌的温度还在安抚他瑟缩的灵魂，可他的执念告诉自己这都是假的，是为了原本就拥有的职责，是为了例行上帝给予男人的一种“公事”——在你的孩子感到害怕时，不要弃他不顾。他在瑟兰迪尔的肩上吻了三次，一次是他的本能，一次是他的恐惧，一次是他的决然；他爱他，他要吻他；他害怕他离开他，他要吻他；他恐怕这可能就此终结，那他也要吻他，以一种懦弱的方式在死寂之中呻吟出事实。  
他的父亲没有吻他，甚至也没有再用修长的手指去拨弄他的头发，呼吸的气息变得冷酷，他感觉自己所拥抱的父亲灵魂出窍，就这样短暂地死去了几分钟。如释重负后紧接而来的是恐惧缠身，这个秘密他压抑了太久，说出来总是好的。他只是被自己的焦虑折磨得不行了，强大的负罪感最终逼迫他说出了这句残忍的话。  
不不，他爱她，他也接受父亲爱她，他们都深深地爱着她，她也同样深爱他们，这是一个家庭。他们在逝去的日子里满足彼此，取悦彼此，为了更好的生活献出自己最大的野心，这是家庭的动力。可现在这个家庭早就破碎了，母亲的面孔清晰又模糊，他的记忆已经生锈，她的笑声已经远离，她的温度已经冷却，她头发里好闻的香气无处可寻，她的爱也已烟消云散。贪恋着瑟兰迪尔是他做过最大胆也最不该大胆的事情，瑟兰迪尔是创造他的人，是他自那以后生命的动力，现在是他的世界里顶天立地的支撑，只要瑟兰迪尔挪动一小步，他就不必再这样过下去，甚至自杀也成为他那一瞬间里的选择。  
可瑟兰迪尔还没有放弃他。  
瑟兰迪尔把他抱紧了，声音变形地告诉他，“没事了，你知道的，莱戈拉斯，这个家只剩我们俩了。”  
只剩他们俩了，不代表他们会快乐地过下去；他们有可能争吵，莱戈拉斯也许会气得离家出走，瑟兰迪尔可能因为愤怒把他赶出家门，然后一字一句地告诉他，他希望从未有过他这样的儿子，竟然谋害了自己的亲生母亲，而他是多么得爱她，他一点都比不上她。  
“如果你就这样抛弃我，我可能明天就死给你看。”莱戈拉斯扛着自己绝望的心用调侃的语气说出这句话，但他是认真的。  
而瑟兰迪尔了解他。  
瑟兰迪尔•科恩知道莱戈拉斯•科恩的一切，他什么时候认真，什么时候无理，喜欢什么颜色，穿衣什么风格，他这样的捣蛋鬼会做些什么，被爱时又会变得多么得温柔……他也知道他唇齿间的温度，皮肤的柔滑，以及他曾经探索过的那些别人未曾触碰过的禁区，他知道他体内的炙热。他知道他的爱大部分都给了他。他的爱，他的身体都应该只属于他。  
他是他的创造物。  
莱戈拉斯身上有着瑟兰迪尔所寻获到最美丽的气息，有时候甜美到令人窒息，当他躺在他的身边，周围燃烧着地狱的火，揽进怀里的是一位脆弱的天使。  
“如果你明天就这么死了，我也会很快死去的。我原谅你。”瑟兰迪尔收紧自己僵硬的双臂，“你不是爱我吗？莱戈拉斯，如果你爱我，就不要再威胁我。”  
“你真的不会抛弃我吗？”  
这次他岔开了话题，他不知道自己是不是潜意识下故意决定不去回答。  
“加里安在那里站很久了，我们应该立刻去找他，然后去看你爷爷。”  
他的孩子变得乖巧了，很听他的话，他先下车，然后绕到对面拉起男孩略微冰凉的手。  
“无论发生什么，我们的爱情都不会变的，明白吗，莱戈拉斯？”他想要亲吻他的额头却止住了，害怕他把这当做一个父亲的行为，“即使是这样的事。”  
“你是不是早知道了？你平静下来了，可一般人不会这样。”  
“我不是一般人。”  
他看见他的孩子笑了，气味又变回了以前的感觉，他深吸了一口气，被勒紧的心脏从死亡边缘逃脱。  
“可你也是人。”莱戈拉斯说道，眼里的泪水还未流光，“你要么是一个傻瓜，要么是一个变态。”  
变态。  
变态。  
瑟兰迪尔刚刚想要露出的笑容又立刻被压了回去，这表情若被加里安看见，管家一定再熟悉不过，当他钟爱的女孩被一位法国人拐走在绚烂的舞池里共舞的时候，他也是这个表情，当时他是被抢夺所爱，现在他是被自己所爱伤害。可莱戈拉斯也没有说错，他也像是个变态，说恶心一点，如果有莱戈拉斯的气息能陪伴着他，他能自己就兴奋得高潮，和那些充满妄想症的人毫无差异。  
他在一秒里想了太多的事情，又可以说是他的鼻子回味了一切：他回想自己所爱所恨的那些气味，还有那些闻一次就会忘却的平庸事物，他已经得到了世间众多事物的灵魂，唯独他自己的没有。  
他闻不到自己身上的味道。  
他眨了一下眼，莱戈拉斯又说道：  
“但你最好知道的，哪怕你是个傻瓜或是变态，我也没办法，我爱你啊。”莱戈拉斯抹了一下自己脸上的湿润，“我们该去看爷爷了，不是吗？”  
“是的。”瑟兰迪尔笑得很难看，“我们要去看爷爷。”

Chapter 20 +5.1  
瑟兰迪尔几乎不太记得这个气味了。他甚至花了几秒的时间才能辨析出这突然之间降临的美好的花香是从谁的身上散发出来。  
他知道自己现在的样子很丢脸，他觉得自己家几代都没有落得他现在这样落魄又脆弱，他的手被牢锁在冰冷的桌子上，像个贫穷又可悲的乞丐那样蜷缩着身体，脸贴在桌子上，他甚至羞耻地发现自己的下身也在强烈地对孩子的气味渴望。他就要哭出来了，一张嘴却只想呕吐。不过花香似乎缓解了他的痛苦。  
他还没抬头就先发出了一声扭曲的笑，原本很好看的蓝眼睛却被红血丝霸占。  
加里安坐下来看着他，有一刻那么像阿拉贡审问他的样子。  
“你快要不行了，你我都很清楚。”  
“我当然知道，”瑟兰迪尔把脸在手腕上蹭了蹭，他的眼睛酸涩得仿佛要化掉，“你来这里干什么？我还没想过那警察会有这么大的能耐。”  
“他当然没有。”加里安回答，“虽然我们在这里说的一切他都能听到。”  
“那要是什么？我想你也没有多么大的能耐能把我从这个鬼地方搞出去。”  
“我当然没想要这么做。”  
瑟兰迪尔又低下头去不作答。  
“你自己想被抓到，我不会违背你的意愿。”  
没有回答。  
审讯室外的阿拉贡觉得自己更加疑惑了，不过鉴于他早已认定瑟兰迪尔的变态思想，不管他们两个的对话多么令人匪夷所思，他也不会感觉到惊讶了。  
“告诉我，瑟兰迪尔，你对她的案子到底有多少了解？”  
“我杀了她。”  
“我知道你很想保护他。”  
“真是可笑，”瑟兰迪尔咧了一下嘴，“我还以为你知道我是什么样的人呢。”  
“那倒是没关系。”加里安的声音似乎带着那金属制的桌子震动着，“我跟那警察说我来这里是帮他破案的，你相信我吗？”  
“相信。”  
加里安微微一笑，“那么你愿意帮我帮他破案吗？”  
“你知道我将要面对什么样的刑罚吗？”  
“你似乎忘记了我是法律专业毕业的。”  
“那可见鬼了，我怎么记得你是深爱法国文学的小娘炮。”  
看到这里时，阿拉贡发现加里安的表情有点微妙，他自认为自己应该能够辨别出那细微的变化到底意味着什么，如果他能把这个反应归结到自责的话。  
“欧罗费尔有教育过我们说话时要看着对方。”  
“你真是越来越烦了。”  
“我知道你感谢我的到来。”  
瑟兰迪尔突然爆发出来的大笑把屋外的人震惊到了，屋内的人却泰然自若，管家很平静地看着这疯狂的举动，他曾经的少爷开始用脚提着桌底，嘴里发出撕裂般的叫喊，双肩颤抖得就像失去控制的神经病人，他终于开始流泪了，似乎想要挣脱的双手被手铐勒出了一道血痕。  
阿拉贡刚想要进去却被加里安早就料到的眼神顶了回去，他审讯了瑟兰迪尔很长时间，却没得到过这样强烈的回应，他把另外一个要去开门的同伴拉住，“再等等。”  
“你相信他吗？”  
“至少我也没办法相信我们的办法。”  
“你什么都知道，混蛋。”瑟兰迪尔对加里安恶狠狠地说，“你这个狗娘养的，你什么都知道，你做了这一切，你把我骗了——真是高明，我感觉自己像个傻子……你……你现在才告诉我……你这个胆小鬼……几乎就要……差一点就好了……我的孩子……他本可以……你明明知道我……我爱他……你太晚了……”说到最后，他似乎开始哽咽，紧接着又开始哭泣，加里安冲玻璃窗外的阿拉贡打了个手势，意思是他要抱他。  
阿拉贡没有迟疑地允许了他。  
加里安站起来走到瑟兰迪尔的那边低下身，失控的男人把脸埋在他的颈窝间疯狂地摄入那美好的气味，但没办法抑制地愈发崩溃，这个味道让他想起了很多以前的事，那些他是变成现在这副模样的种种原因——或许只是那些发现罪恶天赋的过程，他不可避免地会变成现今的样子，一切都无法逆转。  
“你可以做到的。”刚刚发疯留下的痛感开始回到瑟兰迪尔的意识里，他感觉自己的双手有些地方在流失力气，“你几乎可以做到的。我一直那么相信你。”  
“我很抱歉。”

Chapter 21 +5.1  
阿拉贡看着不怎么言语的男人，在无尽的沉默之后终于忍不住提出了他的问题。  
“你到底是来干什么的？”  
“帮助你。”加里安回答，“我很少说谎。”  
“那么你我的对话之间到底有多少谎言？”  
管家莞尔一笑，“很少。”  
“有时候很少不代表它是不重要；有时候恰恰相反。”  
“正是如此。”  
“我需要你的实话。”  
“帮助你。”加里安重复了一遍之前的答案，“我对此并没有说谎。”  
“我不明白。”  
“我会告诉你真相。”管家看着手腕上被失落男人抓出来的红痕——瑟兰迪尔刚刚失控了，但在除了他所有人的眼里或许都是因为疯狂，因为心理问题，只有他知道到底是什么，“但是我也需要你答应我一件事。”  
“我不会接受恶劣条件。”  
“你想得过多，阿拉贡。”加里安摇摇头，避开了他的视线，目光却延伸到了走廊深处失去光线的暗处。

+0.7  
“少爷。”  
莱戈拉斯听见加里安在喊他，可是他觉得怪怪的。  
他知道管家的确喊的是他，但不能控制地感觉那是在叫他的父亲。毕竟他自己知道，瑟兰迪尔曾经也根本就是他的少爷。  
年轻的孩子撇过头，不知怎么就不去看那抱着一只兔子的管家。  
“少爷，”加里安紧接着又喊了一声，“老爷要我把它拿给你。”  
他们的声音低沉而安静。  
莱戈拉斯以为自己能理解这些的。  
他们坐着黑色的林肯车，不知道坐了多久，过了哪些地方，到了一个庄严的私人墓园，他的父亲不在他的身边。  
他在另一辆车上。  
莱戈拉斯知道加里安也在那辆车上，可他没嫉妒管家。他现在不太想和瑟兰迪尔说话。自从那个糟糕的晚上，他总恐惧着哪怕他有一点紧张，那一丝紧绷的神经就会突然断裂，然后他会发疯，抓着瑟兰迪尔的肩膀大喊，说他受不了了，他可能明天就去死不管他愿不愿意，他想光明正大地活着——或者，没有愧疚地活着。  
他不想瑟兰迪尔看着他这样。  
他甚至不知道他的爷爷下葬的准确位置。  
他甚至不记得他们回去那天究竟都发生了什么，欧罗费尔弥留之际的胡言乱语，冰冷潮湿的手紧紧握着孩子纤细的手指几乎要捏疼，浑浊的蓝眼睛上似乎已经蒙了一层灰，老年斑比任何时候都要明显。  
“我们来了。”瑟兰迪尔知道他说不出话，于是也坐下来覆着欧罗费尔握着莱戈拉斯的那只手。隔着一个将死之人的手掌，他们身体的温度就可以传达。  
欧罗费尔大多数时候只是呼呼地喘气，呼吸器把他的呼吸声放大了好几倍似的。  
莱戈拉斯什么都说不出来。  
“我们都很好。”瑟兰迪尔又说，“莱戈拉斯上了高中以后也很好。”  
这个场合实在严肃，可莱戈拉斯对瑟兰迪尔言辞的糟糕运用还是表示苟同。  
他捂住自己的嘴笑了一下，因为极力的控制更像是无法把控自己的面部表情。  
瑟兰迪尔似乎看了他一眼。  
他的笑容凝在那遮掩的手后面。  
“你不用担心我们。”瑟兰迪尔没有对他的行为做出什么反应，只是眼光转移，又落在将死的人身上，“我会照顾好他，公司一直运营得很好。”  
老人呼气的声音变得更加急促，甚至有些激动。瑟兰迪尔又说，“相信我，爸爸。”  
莱戈拉斯开始觉得有些不适，他觉得自己应该说些什么弥补瑟兰迪尔言语上的缺憾。  
而且他十分肯定地认为，在他即将张口说些什么的时候，瑟兰迪尔突然接上的话语是故意的。他不知道瑟兰迪尔说了什么，是其他国的语言，好在他对此还算敏感，感觉到那是法语。  
让他很不开心的是，他并不能听得懂。  
“妈妈会和你在一起的。”瑟兰迪尔知道欧罗费尔明白。  
莱戈拉斯发觉手上的力度开始放松了，但不是一种放心的解脱，是一种无力的举措。  
“你该认清你自己。”欧罗费尔回答他，声音多半模糊在那些癌细胞带来的痛苦中，“及时——”  
他说不完话，肺部痛得他喘不上气。  
“我一直记得你跟我说的一切。”即使欧罗费尔的回答是英语，瑟兰迪尔仍然固执地使用着法语，快把身边的孩子惹恼了，“我不会违背。我爱这个家庭，即使它改变了。”  
在欧罗费尔身体开始因为痛苦而剧烈地颤抖起来时，莱戈拉斯开始变得更加焦虑，他听不懂他们的对话又不知道该做什么，只能把自己的目光轮流放在父亲和祖父身上，直到亚历山大走过来，他不知怎么就自觉地离开了那两个男人。  
瑟兰迪尔看着他父亲憔悴又苍老的面孔，一种弥留之息从老人呼出的气体中传出来拴住了他的双臂，他不知道自己是不是睁大了眼睛，只是觉得头里开始嗡嗡地响，像是一百万只蜜蜂在他的脑袋里跳起了疯狂的舞蹈，全身上下引起一阵难以忍受的痉挛。  
“有一只蜜蜂，它被困在里面了。”  
“可是自从我一出生你就已经开始了解我了啊。”  
“你想要来点吗？”  
“瑟兰迪尔。”  
“你知道我爱你吗？”  
“爸爸。”  
“没什么会太糟。”  
“你知道《红与黑》里于连的悲剧究竟是因为什么吗？”  
“什么都不会改变。”  
“你为什么会爱我？”  
“爸爸，我爱你。”  
瑟兰迪尔倒吸一口气，几乎就要直接甩开欧罗费尔的早已没有力气的手，他的恐惧让他从座位上摔了下来，他感到身体的痛苦开始迅速蔓延，苟延残喘之际寻求到了莱戈拉斯那丝美妙的气味，濒死之人的衰败逐渐侵蚀他，他第一次觉得自己的面前就是收割灵魂的死神，莱戈拉斯惊恐的叫声传去了很远，他只能记得他的味道。  
“莱戈拉斯。”他知道自己并没有喊出他的名字，他在请求他的气息。  
他感到孩子的手附在他的脸庞上，他开始出汗，蓝眼睛里突然迸发出泪水。  
“别离开我。”他只能说出这句话，“不要离开我，别让我死。”  
“你不会死啊，”莱戈拉斯几乎懵了，他甚至没有想到瑟兰迪尔的反应是不是和他的坦白有关，“你怎么会死啊，我不知道，你怎么了？回答我，瑟——爸爸！”  
“好冷，”瑟兰迪尔紧紧抓着那柔软的手，感受到那气味的存在让他觉得如此幸运，在只有他自己知道的绝望中，“只有我一个人，莱，不要让我一个人。”  
“我不会让你一个人。相信我，你为什么突然这样了啊——加里安！”莱戈拉斯回头看着那好像有点无动于衷的管家，“你快来帮他，加里安！你知道他怎么了吗？”  
管家似乎从什么幻想中刚刚回过神，他急忙跑过来把正在抽搐的男人扶起来，不料瑟兰迪尔又用另一只手死死抓住了他的袖子，一双凶恶的眼睛狠狠等着他，分辨不清是怨恨还是请求。  
“救我……你要救我——”  
“你会没事的——”  
瑟兰迪尔从昏睡中惊醒，墓园的路因为下雨后而变得有点颠簸，泥土和腐烂的昆虫尸体的味道混杂在一起后到达他的神经，却已经引不起他恶心的反应。  
他转过头看年轻的管家，对方正在整理这个月公司的收支报告。  
“你还在工作。”  
加里安听到后很轻微地回看了他一眼，视线便又回到那些文件上。  
“因为最近你一直不工作，”他耸了耸肩，“所以我只好把你没做的那些也做了。”  
“你完全可以告诉我。”  
“我觉得你做这些可能会更糟。”  
瑟兰迪尔抿了抿嘴。  
“欧罗费尔回来那天，你可真是把我和莱戈拉斯吓坏了。”  
瑟兰迪尔不是觉得自己生性多疑，但他就是没有办法抑制自己的想法，他觉得加里安在刻意放轻在读那个孩子的名字时的语气。  
“我那时候有些不舒服。”  
“你知道对于我来说你没什么可掩饰的。”加里安笑了笑，却不看他，“毕竟我知道你那些事，如果你这样做反而让我感觉到奇怪。”  
“……”  
“还有你说要带的兔子。”管家用脚踢了踢脚边的铁笼子，“你一上车就睡着了。”  
“莱戈拉斯说过他需要这兔子。”瑟兰迪尔捏了捏自己的鼻子。  
“是吗？”加里安的语气有些调侃，“是你梦见的吧？你这几天睡得昏天黑地的他一直陪在你身边，他可没心情去管这兔子，虽然——你们都一个名字。”  
“……真的吗？”  
“你自己心里清楚不能这样下去。”  
“我太累了。”  
加里安没说话。  
“这兔子挺可爱的不是吗？”瑟兰迪尔看着那只与他同名的大白兔在笼子啃着菜叶，那味道可不好闻，“他很喜欢。”  
“他喜欢你。”  
轮到瑟兰迪尔无话可说，他不清楚自己为什么没有第一时间辩解。  
他对加里安没什么可掩饰的，他是唯一一个知道他天赋的人。  
“我需要休息。”  
“我可没说不行。”  
“……”瑟兰迪尔看着窗外阴沉沉的景观，这时候其他所有人也都和他有一样的感觉，由心中的沉重引发的压抑绝不会像他的天赋那样只有他一人拥有。

Chapter22 +0.7  
瑟兰迪尔像很久以前欧罗费尔要求他答应的那样为他办了简洁的葬礼，没有多少人为他的父亲送行，只有他最亲密的家人以及最好的朋友和他的孩子，他仍然在这里，几乎三十年。  
回去的时候瑟兰迪尔同莱戈拉斯坐上一辆车，因为加里安要送他的父母回去。他们一同坐在后座，父亲保持他的缄默，孩子也从未开口，但他们的眼神在后视镜中交汇过很多次，司机身上的味道让瑟兰迪尔不悦，不是说那多么难闻，只是与莱格拉斯相比，那只觉得过于劣质而粗糙。  
他应该说些什么，可是他没有，他也觉得莱戈拉斯该说些什么，可是他也没有。  
他们的沉默一直保持到他们回到家，那些医疗的东西早被加里安周到地撤去，整洁的床被上没有人躺过的痕迹，雨间阴郁的暗光从窗外照射进来。  
莱戈拉斯想，总有一天，他们也会这样死去，曾经留过存在的证明的地方，会被如此简单地抹去。  
他回到自己的房间，那些曾经他看起来很美好的东西，窗外的风景都变得阴沉，他的漫画书堆在书架上很久没有动过，他不自觉地走过去，他不知道自己为什么会这么做，或许是百无聊赖，或许他思想混乱，他的手指滑过被整理好的书籍，然后似乎有些跌撞地向后倒在自己的床上，他看着苍白的天花板，觉得自己的力气逐渐消失，随后他转了个身，冲着门的地方看去，他蓝色的眼睛在阴影中失去了光泽和少年本该拥有的灵动的光芒，他的呼吸声如同一只小型动物那样平稳中却带着害怕被捕猎的恐惧。冷汗冒过以后，并没有他期望的人来敲响他的门，甚至他也可以不敲门，他不在意。他抬起头，看到了自己一直放在床头的照片，那时候的他没有现在的他这样充满了悲伤，但那时候的他和现在的他一样爱瑟兰迪尔。他觉得悲伤，他的生活不应该是这样，他把枕着的枕头拿来抱住，一直压抑的眼泪终于开始流出来，他不清楚这是不是因为他第一次接触亲人的死亡，可是他觉得自己要垮掉了，即使他说出了真相，那份沉重仍然压迫着他的神经。他有一天也会面对瑟兰迪尔的死亡，他知道那或许会很久以后，在他们都老去以后，他最后躺在他的怀里，他会亲吻他，像现在一样。他抱着枕头躺到床的内侧去，黑暗这个时候能让他感到安全。  
瑟兰迪尔这回很快地满足了莱戈拉斯的小奢望，一直站在门外的他缓慢地推开了门，而哭红了眼的孩子却还没意识到他的到来，微小的抽泣声从角落里传来。  
瑟兰迪尔知道莱戈拉斯在哭，孩子情绪的变化特别容易让气味发生变换，那种他不可名状的味道在十秒钟之前突然转变了自己对瑟兰迪尔的进攻方式，把柔软缠绕着男人的灵魂的藤蔓瞬间变成了刺痛的荆棘。  
他也知道莱戈拉斯躲在角落。  
他没想去叫他出来还是什么，他只是在床的另一侧躺下，莱戈拉斯把脸埋在枕头里，仍然没发现他。  
半晌过去，瑟兰迪尔终于开口：  
“我不会离开你，你要相信这一点。”  
莱戈拉斯也被自己的镇定惊讶到了，他没有一丝一毫被发现做出糗事的波动，或许只要是瑟兰迪尔，他会愿意把最真实的一面给他看，除了那些他想隐瞒的地方，那些不属于他的真实，只属于这世界的现实。  
孩子已经哭得开始抽动，瑟兰迪尔十分耐心地等待他缓和下来。  
“你有见过所有花在一瞬间全部凋谢的样子吗？”  
莱戈拉斯哭得红肿的眼望着对面的人，他几乎有些看不清瑟兰迪尔的脸，哭过后的酸涩感还在促使他继续流泪。  
他摇了摇头。  
“我也没有见过。”  
莱戈拉斯的本性还是让他一不小心笑了出来，他嘟囔了一句，真是笨蛋。  
“但那一定会很美，你知道吗？”瑟兰迪尔又说道，他的声音变得异常低沉，甚至到了最末的尾音，莱戈拉斯恍惚觉得他也要同他一样哭出眼泪。  
“那是我们一辈子都不会看到的事。”莱戈拉斯说，“我们遇到这种情况的可能性是0.00013%，你知道吗？”  
“这是你从哪里看到的？”  
“是我编的。”莱戈拉斯说的时候就笑起来，这让对面的男人更加快乐了，他真想捂住自己的脸这样他的孩子就不会看到他双眼中流出的属于脆弱和欢喜交织的泪液。他那一刻几乎忘记了自己的天赋，自己怎么会这样爱他。  
他们竟然毫无缘由地笑了很久，直到莱戈拉斯在哭笑交杂中竭力说出了他能说得最清晰的话。  
“我真的好爱好爱你。爱到想我们现在就死去，这样我们就会拥有着爱一起离开，我就不会在很久以后握着你的手，哭得不能自已，最后把你送到爷爷奶奶的身边，再孤独地等待我自己的离开。”  
“那然后要怎么办？我们的尸体会在你的房间里腐烂，然后我们会在这房子腐朽之后埋进土地中，这个地方再也不会有我们。”  
“有加里安啊，他会把我们埋葬在依山傍水的地方。”  
瑟兰迪尔一怔，他在这期间甚至忘记了加里安的存在。  
“你怎么能这样自私啊。”瑟兰迪尔笑着回答，可是心里却愈发难过，他对自己的未来只有未知，“他是我最好的朋友。”  
“人们都会为了自己自私的爱而做出自私的事吧。”  
瑟兰迪尔看着他说不出话。  
莱戈拉斯同他一样的蓝眼睛望着他，在他眼中是那样的温柔而美丽，是除了他身上的气味以外他最喜欢的地方。  
“有时候我觉得，我会长出翅膀，它们是我骨头的颜色，没有羽毛，却长满了尖刺，它们探出我的背部的时候我也会痛不欲生，我能清晰地听见它们撕开我的背脊的声音，我也能感觉到自己的眼泪，在我的幻想里，我在一个黑暗的角落里。”  
莱戈拉斯仍然没有得到瑟兰迪尔的回应，但他并不介意，他看见父亲眼中的泪水。  
“在我们第一次在一起之前，我总会这样感觉，我觉得我总有一天会失去控制，我会因为对你的渴望而死去。”  
他们是如此的相似。  
可是他不希望他那么像他。  
“你会好好的，我保证。”瑟兰迪尔看着自己心爱的人，心脏的每一次震动都只让他觉得他的生命是为了继续爱他而没有在他渴望死亡的那一刻选择停止，“我会一直爱你。”  
“我不想看到你有一天死，我不知道该怎么办。”莱戈拉斯捂住了自己的嘴，眼泪又开始止不住地流出来，“我不想亲手把你抬到冰冷的土里，即使我知道你和爷爷奶奶在一起，而有一天我也会和你们一样，但我也害怕没有人会带我去你身边。”  
“我会努力比你活得长一点，你可以某一天离开，第二天我就去找你。”  
莱戈拉斯没回答，他哭得很厉害。  
“你答应我，你会保护好自己，我也不会离开你。”  
“好。”

Chapter23  
“不是，我这样热爱着的并不是你，你美丽的容颜也打动不了我的心。  
我是在你身上爱着我往昔的痛苦，还有那我的早已经消逝了的青春。  
当我有时候把自己锐利的目光，刺入了你的眼睛，而向着你凝睇。  
在我的心窝里却作着暗暗的情谈，但是在一道对谈的人却并不是你……”①

“停下。”  
莱戈拉斯抬起头，他走神走太久了。  
英文老师坐在讲台上看着那带着颤抖声音朗读着诗句的男孩，目光看向了莱戈拉斯，他一双冰蓝色的大眼睛此刻显得十分无辜而迷茫。  
“科恩，你来读下面的部分。”  
他清醒过来了，摸着自己的脸，身上没有刀痕，也没有未清洗后的奇怪味道，阳光如此温暖，他坐在靠窗的位置上，手指正卷着一缕头发。  
又做梦了。他心想，识破了这梦境的虚幻。  
梦里必然是美好的。若不是，那不再言语的老师也不会有他父亲的面容。  
他并不站起来，他知道他总会惯坏他，即使拥有年轻的身体，也不会再像以前那样顽劣。他看着侧过头不看他的父亲，他留着和他一样的金色头发，下垂眼时阳光的阴面会让他的双眸有冰冷的颜色。  
“我是在同我的年轻时的女友倾谈，在你的面貌上寻找着另一副容颜；  
在活的嘴唇上寻找已沉默的嘴唇，在你的眼睛里寻找熄灭了的火焰。”  
听他说罢，瑟兰迪尔回过头对他一笑，声音温柔。  
“正是如此，我的挚爱。”

葬礼的第二天，莱戈拉斯有种活过大劫的感觉，他那晚和瑟兰迪尔睡在一起，他们拥抱着彼此，也没有换上睡衣，他隐约记得自己是在地板上睡着的，但醒来时已经是在床上，头上似乎有些潮乎乎的汗液，浑身也没有力气，但头脑清醒了，大概是他昨晚着凉发了一场小烧。他吃力地睁开眼睛时瑟兰迪尔不在他的身边，但他知道他会在家里。  
在他在床上自己百无聊赖地翻滚了几下之后，瑟兰迪尔果然进来了，穿着是他那身从没更换过的运动服。  
“也许你该起床了，但鉴于你昨天晚上烧得不行，我可以原谅你多在床上待一会儿。”瑟兰迪尔似有似无的笑意让莱戈拉斯淡漠的心一下子开了花，眼前的男人似乎年轻了好几岁一样，他以前可不会这样对他说话。  
“你知道吗？上一次你穿这件衣服的时候，还是跟我说要把我送到威灵顿那所可恶的学校。”他放慢了速度说，好让他听清楚。  
“我记得很清楚。”  
“你可后悔死了吧。”孩子的笑声异常好听，或许只是因为他太爱他了。  
瑟兰迪尔带着一种很可疑的眼神向他走过来，在两双相似的眼睛对视了几秒之后，莱戈拉斯还没有来得及感到尴尬，他的老男人竟然扑向了床上的他，连被子带人一同抱起来。莱戈拉斯吓了一跳，没忍住大骂了一句“你个可恶的老混蛋”，然后随着他的挣扎，两人一起滚下了床。  
瑟兰迪尔先着地，发出一声沉闷的吃痛声，但似乎并没有什么大碍，他把下巴放置到背对着他的莱戈拉斯的肩膀上，说道，“看你这样子，应该是好得差不多了。”  
“呸。”莱戈拉斯说，但是却笑得很厉害，像条大肥虫子一样扭过去，然后瑟兰迪尔献上了他今早的第一个吻。  
“没想到你变得这么浪漫了。”莱戈拉斯在亲吻过后带着嘲讽的语气说道。  
“你这话说得太违心了。”瑟兰迪尔离开他站起来，“把被子叠好，一会要吃饭。”  
“当我刚刚什么都没说——”莱戈拉斯裹在被子里喊，“你怎么能这么对我！”  
“再过几个月你就十五了，你还以为自己是七岁的小孩子吗？”  
“每一天我都在恨我自己已经不再是七岁了。”莱戈拉斯从闷热的被子中出来，然后把它扔到了床上，他跑过去从后面抱住了瑟兰迪尔，不知怎么突然感到一阵悲伤，他本来也不想破坏这美好的早晨，“我爱你。”  
莱戈拉斯的气味已经浓郁到瑟兰迪尔几乎不太能正常呼吸了，或许那只是狂热恋爱中正常的感觉，可是他不太能确定那种心脏被勒得过紧的感觉也是如此，他得时时刻刻提防着自己，他还没告诉莱戈拉斯现在的情况。  
“加里安这段时间会不在家。”  
莱戈拉斯很受气地立刻说道，“我说这句话不是为了让你告诉我这件事的。”  
“那你想听什么呢？”  
“你太能装傻了。”  
“我爱你爱得发疯，想现在就把你扔到床上跟你狠狠地做爱。”  
莱戈拉斯一下子放开了手，“喂！老变态！”  
瑟兰迪尔恶作剧似的笑得特别开心，他只是伪装得太好，莱戈拉斯一点都感觉不到他似乎刚刚是在死里逃生般的解脱。过于强烈的爱也会变得致命。  
“想听这个吗？”他耸耸肩，“以后还想听我就一直这么说了。”  
“哪有你这种人。”孩子背过身以防他回头看见自己羞红的脸，他只是想起来和瑟兰迪尔做的时候就会这样，紧张又窃喜地害怕自己的行为会暴露他，他得矜持一点才对。但他是躲不过瑟兰迪尔的，他的气味是他最大的弱点，这会让他在瑟兰迪尔眼中是完全的透明，唯一能够隐瞒的只有心里的秘密。  
“或许我还要告诉你更多让你不开心的事——”瑟兰迪尔笑得让莱戈拉斯迷糊。  
“那就是你明天还要上学。”  
为了什么？  
控制自己。  
他要燃烧。  
不能发狂。  
需要克制。  
我要这样和他活下去。  
正常地生活。  
他需要上学。  
因为他是我的孩子。  
他就应该上学。  
我要和他在一起。  
留在我身边。  
不能离开我。  
他是一个孩子。  
和我在一起。  
和我在一起。  
不能离开这个家。  
他需要上学。  
我会好起来。  
他会理解我。  
他要崩溃了。莱戈拉斯背对着他不说话，他明明知道他在气愤，他知道，当然知道，这个孩子的什么他都知道，他就是想让他说话，说出真实的话，让他触摸他，抚摸他，他想把他紧紧抓住，只属于自己，就这样一直和他在一起，他的灵魂总在四分五裂，他恨他沉默，敷衍，他想要他说话，那种会让他的耳膜碎裂的声音，会让他的毛发开始着火的感觉。  
“……”  
“不高兴吗？”他是个骗子。  
“真是再开心不过了。”他回过头笑了，还好。  
他在捏他的脸，这很好。  
他骂他是个大混蛋，没关系。  
他亲吻他，没有什么错。  
他咬了他的嘴唇，不是太疼。  
他想咬破他的嘴唇。  
他没有。  
“如果你想我了，那可不是我的错。”  
“你永远都不会离开我，我知道。”他望着他的眼睛，只觉得过于痛苦，可是就像做爱一样，他开始觉得不妙，又不屑于相信，那些曾经让他着迷的气味精灵已经不存在了，只剩下这个孩子，可他的灵魂还在燃烧他。他相信他爱他。  
“那这么说，你也不会离开我。”  
“当然。”  
“那跟我说，”孩子的手在揉着他后面的头发，“如果你离开我了，会有什么惩罚吗？”  
“我会死——告诉过你很多次了。”  
“哇，说得真是危言耸听。”  
“哦？”  
“如果你离开我了——”  
他眼中的光变暗了。  
“就说明你不会爱我了，你也不会这么死掉。”  
“你不明白……”他竟然失声了，爱意卡在他的喉咙里无法逃脱，他感到自己的灵魂憋在这渺小的身躯里，无数的气味拥挤在一起，是幻觉吗？他的手正在摸着这发热的他最爱的气息，可是别的气味正在玷污他的挚爱，他能够忍受的，“你这个小孩子。”  
“你可别因为我是小孩子就肆无忌惮地骗我。”说得咬牙切齿，却还不是笑得那么开心。  
“不想要我骗你吗？”瑟兰迪尔狡黠地一眨眼曾经是无数次让莱戈拉斯脸红的动作，“我没给你做饭。”  
“真是不知时候。”莱戈拉斯轻轻撞了一下他的脸，似乎是厌烦他又一次让这略显伤感浪漫的氛围尴尬地瓦解，“你哪里都挺好，就是不好好讲情话。”  
“情话不是好东西，你该知道的，莱。”  
他真讨厌他这么亲密地叫他。  
因为这会让他脸红，他会知道他这么喜欢他，这么爱他。他就知道他会因为他这么脆弱。真是小孩子。  
“可是那能让人心情愉悦。”  
“你知道我一向不会讲情话。”  
“那你就能跟我说谎话啦？”  
“说实话，我们都在这里耽搁这么久了，你真的不饿吗？”瑟兰迪尔皱了皱眉，将手放在孩子的肚子上，“虽然你的肚子还没叫，不过我已经感觉到它很困倦劳累了。”  
“你知道吗？”莱戈拉斯的声音变得很诱惑，瑟兰迪尔知道这不是他对气味意淫后的错觉，“加里安不会来叫我们吃饭，而在这之前我还想吃点别的。”  
“我以前可没见你这么淫荡。”  
“哪里淫荡了？”刚刚还一脸色诱气息的孩子一瞬间又变成了满脸通红地气包子，“还能不能好好和我谈恋爱？看上你是个错误。”  
“看上我是个错误的话那你可真是个傻瓜。”  
“哈，两个傻瓜在一起了。”  
瑟兰迪尔以为自己什么都能预料到的，但他没想到莱戈拉斯会突然抓住他的裆部，那双灵巧的手马上就找到了他的欲望根源（实际上那根本不是他高潮的原因），他们竟然那样同步地皱了一下眉，然后露出一个很微妙的笑容——即使他们原因并不一样。  
“你可不知道我都会什么。”  
莱戈拉斯把他推到床边，他竟然就这样沉默了，没有觉得惊喜，也没有觉得理所应当，他看着他的孩子在他面前跪下，帮他解开了自己的裤子。莱戈拉斯看上去很青涩，那种年轻的感觉如同初春刚刚发芽的叶子，即便是现在这样也是一样，他如此得美好，哪怕是做下流的事情，而他们的事情不算下流。他不知道自己这样不断撇清自己算不算一种罪恶。  
“你在没有初次之前学了这些吗？”  
他可真烦人。  
“我又不是不能看黄片。”  
“你还背着我干了些什么事？”  
“什么事都干过。”  
“包括你在我睡着的时候剪掉我的头发那次吗？”  
“……”  
“我希望你一会不会把我咬得太痛。”  
“就你话多。”莱戈拉斯说罢便没有再得到回答，瑟兰迪尔这一刻可以自由地享受他带给他的快感，明明加里安知道他最大的秘密，他却不能忍受他见识他这最想掩盖却又显而易见的事实，只要不被他看到他就会觉得安全，觉得自己的良心没有受到谴责，还是说因为加里安亲眼看着他追到自己的妻子，才会这样恐惧不安？  
在亲近的人面前面目全非。  
他有一天会亲口告诉他的。  
当莱戈拉斯带给他的下体上的快感很缓慢地袭来的时候他才意识到不是孩子技术上的问题，而是从他一开始和他在一起的时候那种感觉就已经来了，侵占他的身体，他羞耻地发现他的性致根本不需要一次服侍，他只需要他在他身边就好了。但他自然不会说出来，他只是静静看着埋头认真取悦他的孩子，至少欲望上的微妙感受还在他的意识里回荡。  
他发出一声无法抑制的呻吟，眼前有些重影，吸毒的感觉来了，他觉得自己像是在天上，可是又沮丧地要命，他如此疯狂地想要占有他，他为自己的抑制力感到不可思议。  
那最让人抓狂的一下几乎烧尽了他的理智，让他想要把孩子拽到怀里脱干净衣服来一场真正肉体相贴的性爱，他像正在狩猎的猛兽一样抓住了莱戈拉斯放在他腿上的手，他觉得孩子的皮肤冰凉的要命，可事实是他自己变得滚烫，他不知道自己用什么样的眼光看着他心爱的莱，他只感觉到自己有一瞬间处在完全失控的状态，他差点要去咬他，但在他们的鼻尖相贴的一刹那他又清醒了过来，然后亲吻了一下莱戈拉斯的嘴唇。  
“你让我发疯了。”  
“你早该想到的。”  
我一直都知道。  
但你不是。  
“我想和你做爱，但我觉得你应该先吃——早饭。”  
“我还以为你那是在骗我。”他笑着吻他。  
“就说你是个傻瓜。”

假如我们分手的话，绝对不是出于我的意思。  
要知道，树是不愿离开花的，是花离开树。

Chapter24 +5.1  
“我想你知道这一切。”阿拉贡看着管家，他很清楚他隐瞒了重要的事情，但他还不肯告诉他，“我也不会随便给人定下实在的罪行，我需要知道真相——我也不想冤枉任何一个无辜之人。”  
加里安不知道上一次自己经历这样的质问是什么时候了，别人所渴求的他却不敢提起的事实，他知道自己身上的气味对于瑟兰迪尔来说是什么样，他也曾经庆幸那不是瑟兰迪尔厌恶的一种，他不知道，是因为自己的气味让瑟兰迪尔信任他还是瑟兰迪尔肯定了自己的忠诚才有的那种味道，或许瑟兰迪尔自己都不曾知晓，因为他只是在追寻。  
“你知道雏菊的味道吗，阿拉贡？”  
若是刚刚的事情从未发生，阿拉贡在审案时突然被问这样一个问题，他肯定会认定那是让他分散注意力的诡计，但太奇怪了，瑟兰迪尔过度的坦诚让这几年从未有一点质疑的他不再相信自己的正义感和往年的猜测，而刚刚审讯室里他又那样脆弱。  
“那味道很淡。”他说。  
“有些时候几乎是闻不到的。”加里安终于给了他视线交汇的机会。  
“的确是这样。”阿拉贡靠在了墙边，“你们两个还有很多事没告诉我，是吧？在我定案之前你会告诉我吗？”  
“这是迟早的事，我了解你，即使你或许永远都不能了解他，因为我也是一样。”  
“没有多少人了解我。”  
“这句话谁都可以说出来的，你知道吧？”加里安从他的外衣内侧拿出一个文件袋，“你从来不会放弃真相的，所以我也不会让你失望。”  
“这是什么？”  
“是你想要的。”加里安递给他，“我不会再来了，或许——但你需要在给他定罪之后再去查看我给你的东西，若你没有这样做，我不知道你将决定的是否还是你最初想要的。”  
阿拉贡抓住了管家的手腕，“你们让我一头雾水，我甚至在想或许有一天我也需要把你带去审问。”  
“你要是想这样的话，随时都可以，只要是瑟兰迪尔的事情办好以后。”  
“我想最好不要。”  
“但愿如此，不过我会希望一切过后再和你见面，在那场设计展上。”  
“什么设计展？”  
“那是个很精美的展览，我为你和你妻子买了预票。”  
他是个称职的管家，有时候无论对于谁都是一样，他很温柔，礼貌，可他有秘密，就像瑟兰迪尔一样。  
“希望你的调查一切顺利。”

+0.8  
莱戈拉斯第二天带着行李和他的兔子去了学校，瑟兰迪尔开车送的他，但他们这一次没有任何争吵，他坐在副驾驶的位置上，抱着他的兔笼子，他靠在车窗上看着之前也一样这样无心浏览的景色，那些树木还有道路，那种天空的颜色，还有身边的人的温度。他知道这么想不妥，可是他知道他在这里，就像相互触摸那样亲密而敏感。  
“不说些什么吗？”瑟兰迪尔的余光瞟到他的身上，“还是说你在和你的另一个瑟兰迪尔心电感应？”  
“呕。”莱戈拉斯冲他笑，“你这么说是不是嫉妒他能被我抱着？”  
“没什么好嫉妒的，”男人不在意地耸耸肩，“他能跟你做爱吗？”  
“你这样是怎么追到我妈妈的？”莱戈拉斯嗤之以鼻地哼了一声，“粗俗。”  
“我倒不这么认为，性爱是我们最本真的渴望，为了爱。”  
“哟，诗人。”  
“诗人都是多情的，我并不那样。”  
“好借口。”莱戈拉斯“嘿嘿”两声，把笼子放到了脚边，“就你最专一——如果你出轨了，你说我要怎么惩罚你？……我还得把这段话录下来，不然你可能还不认账。”  
瑟兰迪尔有点苦恼，莱戈拉斯的味道在围着他打转，不像是童年里一群小孩子嬉戏时的那种注视，是猛虎在观察着自己的猎物那样绕着四周行走，不过这没给他带来那么深的紧张，因为他已经无时无刻不处在这种境地中了，莱戈拉斯只要在他身边，他就不得不面对自己已经成为了猎物，他不知道它们变强还是变弱了，有时候温顺得仿佛冬眠的小动物，有时候又暴躁地让他发疯，就像昨天那样，他那个时候只想和莱戈拉斯做爱，尽情、疯狂地霸占式的性爱，他该习惯了，他还得学会控制这点。  
“有时候别开这种玩笑了，你知道我不会。”  
莱戈拉斯翻了翻白眼，“我觉得你得培养培养自己的幽默感，不然我们以后的生活会很无趣，你不觉得吗？”  
“好。”  
“我还真不习惯你这么听我的话。”孩子探过身子在他脸上响吻了一下，“真乖，这是奖励。”  
“你要知道我可是完全可以下一秒把你扔到后座把你扒光了让你裸着去上学的。”  
“你舍得别人看我的裸体？”  
急刹车。  
“操你（Fuсk you）！”男孩为头顶上的疼痛控诉着。  
“谢谢，等你这周回家再说。”瑟兰迪尔不用正视的眼光看他倒显得男人更加狡猾了，尤其是他没办法忍住的那丝坏笑，他就像他刚爱上他那时一样，没有任何区别。  
“你可别等我被磕傻了再后悔。”莱戈拉斯痛得眼圈发红，可是他还是笑着，他知道他们在一起很开心，不是他曾经幻想过的那些悲伤的样子。  
“小傻子莱戈拉斯可能会比现在可爱多了。”瑟兰迪尔用左手抚过他的脸，触感都并没有他的嗅觉带给他的更多，他慢慢地靠近，感受到孩子身体的僵直和紧张，但他的亲吻能够化解莱戈拉斯一时之间的失语，他闭上眼吻他，可他想落泪，他不知道自己费了多大的勇气才决定和他在一起，违背社会向来的理论，顺从他自己的欲望，如果莱戈拉斯知道他吻他的时候仿佛窒息会怎么样呢，哪怕他是甘愿为此窒息的。  
“要不是你的吻爽极了，”莱戈拉斯不甘心地抗议，“才不会那么多人喜欢你。”  
“我从没吻过你的时候，你不是也爱上我了吗？”  
老妖精。  
“下次我就不会那么等着让你吻我了。”

Chapter24-2

莱戈拉斯想，如果自己足够强壮的话，他要把哈尔迪尔抓起来吊在他家后院的树上暴打一顿，因为那张票让他失去了唯一一个他喜欢的朋友——即使这么说有点不妥，他明白哈尔迪尔对建筑艺术的热爱，明明也是自己叫他去的，可他就是生气，他觉得哈尔迪尔不该这么冷落他，哪怕他有瑟兰迪尔了，他还是需要朋友的，对吧？  
如果有一天他们能结婚，真的只能做彼此的见证人，不在教堂（他已经不再奢望了），就在一个黄昏下凝视着对方亲吻吗？没有人会说，科恩先生，你愿意同另一位科恩先生从此一生相守，不离不弃吗？  
毫无疑问，这得说两遍。  
“有时候我希望我可以打一个洞，打到很深很深的地方，没有人能够找到我们，然后我们就在那里拥抱接吻，然后有另一个世界，几乎和这里一模一样，可是他们不在意我们的关系，他们还会祝福我们。”临走前莱戈拉斯躺在瑟兰迪尔身边这样说道。  
“有战争？”  
“当然有，不然工业革命的意义何在？”  
他真的什么都不太记得了。  
“种族歧视呢？”  
“常有的事，不过没同性恋歧视。”  
“奇奇怪怪的人？”  
“不然世界就太无聊了。”  
“嗯，魔幻现实主义。”瑟兰迪尔转了转眼睛。  
“什么啊。”男孩坐了起来，又被男人抓回来。  
他的手在他的皮肤上紧紧抓着就像是留下痕迹来证明他是他的。  
“你得多看书。”  
如果莱戈拉斯多看看书，他现在就不会这么生气了。  
现在瑟兰迪尔（那只兔子）已经听他的话了，从他远远地看着那棵大树下拿着画板在画画的哈尔迪尔，他就准备报复了。可对于他这种人，又能报复到哪里去。他把瑟兰迪尔放出来，抚摸这只大白兔的毛，把手中一块切好的胡萝卜直往哈尔迪尔那边扔过去。  
还好他有好臂力。  
正当哈尔迪尔疑惑哪来的不明飞行物时，瑟兰迪尔已经向他飞奔过去了，在他刚拿起那块胡萝卜时，瑟兰迪尔差点咬住他的手，还好他反应快免遭一劫。  
他知道这一定是莱戈拉斯干的好事。  
这个可爱的小混蛋。  
他喊了他的名字。  
莱戈拉斯从树后出现，风把他的头发吹散开了，正好遮挡住他不开心的脸，哈尔迪尔回头看他，他们真的已经有一段时间没看到对方了，自从画展回来他就一直在忙自己的作品，他还没来得及感谢莱戈拉斯。  
“莱——”  
“你真是太混蛋了，你知道吗？”莱戈拉斯打断他的话，“去了画展回来什么都没跟我说。”  
“你最近不是回家了吗？”  
“我不管。”莱戈拉斯从他身边坐下，“你还欠我一个礼物，你知道，就我们说好的那个。”  
他比划了一下，发现他还不知道哈尔迪尔要给做什么，他们都没讨论过这个问题。  
“我会给你做最好的。”哈尔迪尔没有生他的气，“不过我不知道那得多久……”  
“没关系，反正我们还能在一起不到两年，时间应该够你理解我喜欢什么了，反正我还要给你打分。”莱戈拉斯立马换上了一副笑嘻嘻的脸，他还很年轻，什么事都可以过去，哪怕前一秒他还陷入自己设下的困境中无法和解，至少在哈尔迪尔面前是这样，“你知道，不满意要重做。”  
“我还没告诉你，”哈尔迪尔停顿了一下，似乎不想告诉他接下来的事，“……莱戈拉斯……”  
“有女朋友啦？”  
也许他现在对恋爱的事情太敏感了。  
“别，怎么可能。”哈尔迪尔连忙摆摆手，他真是受不了莱戈拉斯这种直来直去的性格，“我大概离谈恋爱还有好久——或者我早就不注意那些了，我这么久一个人都只是我自己做出来的东西在陪我而已。”  
“哇，你当我不存在吗？”莱戈拉斯又要跟他大眼瞪小眼了。  
“没有，我只是——”哈尔迪尔躲闪他的眼神，“我可能下个月就不在这里了，我要去米兰。”  
“旅游吗？”莱戈拉斯一怔。  
“不，我就不回来了，或者说，很长一段时间都不会回来了。”哈尔迪尔转过身来似乎要跟他谈正事了，莱戈拉斯最不喜欢这种样子，为什么人总要那么庄重的宣布决定。  
“奥力先生资助了我，即使那几乎纯属偶然，我才能和他说上话……他是个很好的人。”他似乎还是有点犹豫，“不过如果没有你你知道我根本不会有这样的机会，我想感谢你，但我害怕你会觉得我没跟你说一声就答应了不负责任——”  
“喂，我哪有那么小气。”莱戈拉斯真的生气了，生自己的气，明明自己应该为他高兴的，应该兴高采烈地拉他去买件超帅的西装，带他去开个派对（只有他们两人）然后办假身份证两个人喝得酩酊大醉，他把他拽到自己的家里给瑟兰迪尔看看这个被那个他不记得名字的大艺术家给看上眼了，自己是不是特别有眼光（顺便暗示一下瑟兰迪尔），然后下个月送他去机场，真诚地希望他的才华可以被更多人知道，礼物他也不要了，这样多好啊。  
可是他才认识他几个月，他还没好好跟他相处呢，他是他在这里唯一的朋友，他懒得再交别的朋友了，他们成天到晚只知道学习和谈恋爱，他们都没有哈尔迪尔有趣。他有自己热爱的东西，他们应该是很好的朋友。  
“你看起来可生气了。”  
“你真是瞎了。”莱戈拉斯低下头，为什么身边的人总要一个又一个得离开他，虽然哈尔迪尔不是去米兰送死什么的，他就是好难过，难过总要说再见，又突然恐惧有一天要向瑟兰迪尔说再见，“你得给我寄明信片啊，我可是你的大恩人。”  
“我会尽量寄给你的。”  
莱戈拉斯觉得自己真是愚蠢极了。  
“还有，你还得给我做礼物，不然你以后飞黄腾达都忘了我了，就不会回来找我了，我本来还想带你去我家看看我爸种的那棵蠢爆了的树呢，我爷爷都没见过它长大的样子。”莱戈拉斯说着说着还是哭了，他不能避免地想起了他爷爷，他没怎么和他接触过，他印象里爷爷一直是个很严厉但也很和蔼的老人，他对瑟兰迪尔也是一样，他不会偏袒任何人，不会为了任何在乎的人的利益而失去原则，不像他和瑟兰迪尔。他们非要在这样的关系下相爱，参加葬礼的时候他觉得自己的爱情被欧罗费尔见证了，可他们没受到祝福，他不知道欧罗费尔弥留之际到底在告诉瑟兰迪尔什么，可他觉得那是谴责，彻彻底底的谴责，像是这个濒死的老人把他们都看透了，踏进了另一个世界，可尚还存活的那一部分肉体却抓住了他们紧握的双手，想要分开他们，因为他知道，死亡是所有人终将经历却没办法重复经历的一关，他又不能成熟到坦然地面对死亡，更不能想象瑟兰迪尔最后的那一天他会怎么样。  
哈尔迪尔自然是不知道他到底在伤感什么，他知道他爷爷去世了，他以为他在想念他哀悼他，于是他稍微抱着莱戈拉斯，希望能缓解他的痛苦。  
莱戈拉斯第一次觉得此刻有人的拥抱能让他比被瑟兰迪尔拥着更加感到安全，那个时候他不会担心受怕，有一天这个人会不再抱他，他会为此而失去所有生活下去的力量。  
“一切都会好起来的，你会越来越好。”哈尔迪尔说道。  
“我知道我会。”

Chapter 25 +5.1  
“要不这样吧，”阿拉贡看了一眼之前瑟兰迪尔还能用手写字时写下来的作案过程，他这辈子还没见过这种会这么渴望坦言却不是为了炫耀自己有多么英明的罪犯，他已经被他的固执搞得疲惫了，他们彼此都是一样，“我看得出来这些东西看起来——真实极了，不过太像一本小说了，不是吗？就像阿加莎•克里斯蒂的作品，不过我还有幸能找到你上学期间的记录——动用了点关系，你的英文写作课一直差得离谱，也是你的管家帮你做的吧？”  
瑟兰迪尔咧嘴露出一个毫不在意的笑容。  
“我应该不记得我那个搭档了，如果他在的话，他早就要揍你一顿了。”  
“我记得他，巴德……不是吗？”  
“那让我们来谈谈心吧，”阿拉贡耸耸肩，“以一个你不太会想回答的问题开始。”  
“……”  
“你到底为了什么才做这些？”阿拉贡重复了他最开始的疑惑，“既然你的管家已经来了，我想应该这次的回答会有改观。”  
瑟兰迪尔抬头正视着他，阿拉贡努力想要看明白他想表达的感情，却太复杂了，但在复杂中却又单一得让人无法不去相信，那是唯一的，人类想到会为此付出一切的东西才会露出的眼神，只是没有了希望。  
“想要占有他而已。”  
“所以你占有他的方式就是伤害他吗？——或者，在某种意义上，同样是伤害你自己？”  
“这么说也没问题。人们总是很怪，不是吗？”  
“有很多正常的人，很多个不同的立场上来讲，人们通常会认为自己是最特别的那一个，就像现在我们所想的，不正常的那些人也存在着，就像我们。”  
“那你怪在哪里呢？”  
“我不知道，定义不同那怪异也不一样啊，对吗科恩？也许我就是因为抓你抓了五年，直到今日，才有了可以称得上是怪异的资格。”  
“固执——”  
“我会更喜欢‘坚持正义’这说。”  
“说得对，我都忘记自己是个罪人（sinner）了。”  
“你信仰上帝吗？”  
“我只信仰自己。”  
“杀人犯通常都有这种信仰，对吧？”  
“很多杰出的天才也是。”瑟兰迪尔躲开他的注视，“但我并没有说我自己。”  
“真相在你我之间永远都不会存在，是这样吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔沉默了，阿拉贡又看到他红了眼睛，这次他再也没办法掩饰自己了，因为那些眼泪顺着他苍白的脸已经流了下来。  
“‘在错误面前，个性显得如此渺小和无力。’如今依旧是如此。”他说着他年轻时常说的语言。  
“你们都喜欢《红与黑》吗？”  
“让我想起在法国的日子。”  
“那对于你来说是段美好的时光。”  
“大多数都是这样的。”  
阿拉贡意识到自己实在无话可说了，他竟然选择相信了加里安，他听到过管家也引用过那句话，他还不知道他们都想表达什么，但他承诺给他真相，他极力渴望的东西，或许就在加里安给他的东西里，他只是更想听瑟兰迪尔亲口说出来，说出来到底为了什么该死的东西要这样做，去毁了两个人的人生和一个人的生命。  
“你知道我不会再把你关在这里了，你也早就知道我这是非正当关押，没有按照正常的手续，况且你的身体状况很差，我得保证接受审判时候的你还活着，因为人们需要知道真相，就像我一样。你现在承认的所有罪行——谋杀你妻子的另当别论，因为除你一人之辞我根本找不到别的实在的证据证明你杀了她，但其他的已经足够把你在监狱里关上一辈子了。我追查你已经五年了，有时候我觉得抓到你已经是我一生中没办法舍弃的一部分，而且也没人会感谢我，你们家只剩你们两个人，你和你的儿子，现在他受了很多伤和你的管家在一起，你的父母都已经离世，你也和你妻子家的家属们不再来往，你儿子当然不会感谢我……我只是渴望一个真相，从你口中说出来的真相，如果你真的不打算告诉我，那我会在意一辈子，你可能也想这样折磨我，不是吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔咳了一声，他闭上了眼睛，他记得那个味道，从阿拉贡身上散发出来的渺小的一丝他的救赎，他一定打开过加里安给他的袋子。这是他最后的快乐了，那一只小精灵顺着阿拉贡的臂膀爬下来跳到冰冷的桌子上，它向他冲了过来，就像一个孩子那样，再也没有对他灵魂的撕扯，对他的抚摸就像是新生儿对世界上他见过的第一个事物好奇的试探，它爬到他的肩上，搂着他的脖子，他听得见它的呼吸。然后“嘘”的一声不见了，比一声哀鸣还要沉静。  
“你什么都敢做吗，瑟兰？”  
“只要我喜欢，别拦着我。”  
“不害怕因此带来的后果吗？”  
“我害怕。”瑟兰迪尔发出了很小声的呼喊，“我现在害怕。”  
“什么？”  
他就要分不清现实和虚幻了。  
“我想再写下点东西，我最后的东西。”他想要用手去擦掉脸上的眼泪，可是却被手铐紧紧禁锢住了，“让我写下来吧，我还想证明这一切。”  
阿拉贡起身要去拿正规的档案文件纸，那是当做证据记录用的。  
“不，不用，我只要笔就好了，写在哪里都没关系，我只是想写东西。”  
阿拉贡把莱戈拉斯的照片抽了出来翻到背面，放在他面前，并把他右手的手铐打开。  
他知道自己这么做太残忍了。  
瑟兰迪尔颤抖地握着那支笔，阿拉贡看出来他没有在写字。  
那是一只蜜蜂，画的样子真是可笑，可是他看得出来那是一只蜜蜂，他小心翼翼地描绘着，却无法控制自己身体的虚弱，尾部的针变得又长又弯。  
“我告诉你了。”瑟兰迪尔回答他，“我什么都不会再说了。”

tbc.


End file.
